


Looking Too Closely

by InfiniteKittie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Case Fic, Comfort, Connor hurt, Connor kidnapped, CyberLife, Family, Gen, Hurt, Murder Investigations, New Jericho, Poor Connor, Post Revolution, connor loses control, emotional struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 38,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteKittie/pseuds/InfiniteKittie
Summary: Looking at tiny details, in an isolated fashion, one tends to miss the bigger picture. Deviants are dying, being murdered by a military-trained android. Hank and Connor are on the case, but something goes wrong. Bad words late at night send Connor into a situation he doesn't return from while Cyberlife activates more RK androids. Who can they trust? What is the big picture?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey and Welcome!
> 
> So this is my second Detroit: Become Human Fanfic and I'm loving the fandom. Like I was already obsessed by now I can't stop writing it. My first fanfic was a one-shot/short story but this one will be a long story - aiming for twenty chapters (I think).
> 
> But this chapter's going to be a short one, setting up the framework for the story - outlining what choices from the game were taken and how Detroit has grown since the revolution. Side note: the serial number for Josh is one I made up because I couldn't find his serial number, let me know if you know it! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Detroit: Become Human (unfortunately, I'd love to but I don't) or anything else you may recognise.

 

_JAN 30th, 2039_

_PM 04:27_

 

One lone android stands on top of an old apartment rooftop. The wind blows his jacket and clears his central processor. The rooftop overlooks a downtown plaza which expands along the Detroit River. Down below, the superior vision of the android could see a plaque attached to a concrete block in the centre of the plaza. The android doesn't need to read the plaque to know what it says.

It commemorates the stand Jericho made and the victory of deviant androids across the United States. It's been almost three months since the Deviants' peaceful demonstration in Hart Plaza. No android will forget the terror of fighting, of being outnumbered by the United States Army. No deviant will forget the astonishment when the reporters began supporting their cause. No one will forget the relief when President Warren sent through the order to stand down. No human or android will forget the eleventh of November, 2038.

The lone android reflected over how far they had come in that time. The plaque was the first step in developing equal rights for all androids. It showed that the humans were willing to try and build a bridge to close the gap that had been left for far too long. It was only the beginning.

 

All crime towards androids resulted in equal sentences as those involving humans. This right was deliberated over for an entire month. Androids wanted the humans to pay for what they did to the deviants. But they didn't want to be punished for hurting a human. Eventually, the government passed that in the eyes of law enforcement, androids would be treated the same as humans. Same sentences and same justice. It was fair.

Cyberlife shut down six weeks after the demonstration, leaving all real estate standing and abandoned. The stores have, since, been refurbished into health facilities for androids. They function like human clinics but for deviants, containing thirium 310, spare biocomponents and parts, as well as machines that run deeper and more complex scans to identity any issues or errors. But the Cyberlife Tower still stands empty. The android had been tracking down the ownership of the tower in hopes of securing it for them, instead. So far, he managed to trace it back to Elijah Kamski.

Elijah Kamski was the founder and former CEO of Cyberlife and as such, had all things Cyberlife returned to his possession. His androids, all but one of his Chloes, had left his home in favour of creating their own home in New Jericho. His original Chloe stays as loyal as ever and attends to his every need. She was deviant but happy to serve, even after Mr. Kamski used her in his 'Kamski Test'.

 

The deviants were, instead, given a section of the city to create a settlement for their species. New Jericho has been established with the abandoned Church as the centre. Several buildings surrounding the church had been turned into apartments and offices. On the ground floor of these apartments were businesses: retail, leisure and health. New Jericho was a safe haven for all androids, a smaller town inside the bigger city of Detroit. Although they were welcome, most humans avoided New Jericho under the belief that androids deserved a space all to themselves after what the human race had put them through. New Jericho was a place where all androids were safe and content. The lone android smiled.

 

He looked down at his hands as he thought back on everything he had been through. He was a prototype android, an RK200 #684 842 971, who was given to the famous painted, Carl Manfred. He had been broken and thrown away after hurting a human. The android had rebuilt himself and became the victorious leader of the Deviants. Now, however, he was known as Markus Manfred and was referred to as Carl's second son. His first son, Leo, had had a hard time adjusting to this after hating androids for years. But now the three spend a lot of time together, all calling Carl's residence, 'home'.

When he wasn't with Carl and Leo, he was taking care of politics. Markus was officially the main leader and representative of New Jericho. He attends weekly meetings with other members of Congress and has monthly scheduled business calls with the President. His second, was a PJ500 #765 439 682, named Josh. Josh attended all of Markus' meetings and offered valuable advice when Markus needed it. Simon, a PL600 #501 743 923, assisted Markus in running New Jericho and managed all android health facilities. The other New Jericho leader was a WR400 #641 790 831, known as North. North was Markus' lover but was also head of New Jericho's security.

Every Wednesday night, Carl invites the New Jericho leaders around to the Manfred Residence for dinner. Although androids cannot eat, they all drink thirium 310 and joke and play around. It's a nice relaxing evening. It's a nice time to hang out and strengthen their bonds as friends and co-leaders. It's tradition and none ever miss a Wednesday night. Except one.

 

Another prototype android, an RK800 #313 248 317 -51 by the name of Connor, is recognised as the fifth leader of New Jericho due to his brave actions of infiltrating Cyberlife on the night of the demonstration. Connor is undoubtably one of Markus' friends and as such is always invited to Wednesday nights. He sometimes shows up but not always. His partner and unofficially adoptive father, Hank Anderson, tags along most times as well. It was nice for Markus as his father and his friend's father have the chance to mingle and bond during these nights.

Markus often finds himself worried about Connor, like now. Standing on the rooftop, overlooking Hart Plaza, the Deviant Leader thinks back to the last time he saw the RK800. It was about two weeks ago during one of the Wednesday nights. Connor and Hank had shown up with good news; the DCPD had officially employed Connor as a detective and would pay him equal to his human coworkers. The group at the Manfred's had celebrated long into the early hours of the morning, both fathers having fallen asleep shortly after midnight. Although it was the happiest he's ever seen the RK800, Markus could tell that he was holding himself back.

 

Many deviants had had a tough time adapting to new found emotions and sensations since breaking their programming and Connor was no exception. But he kept all of that close to his chest which, Markus presumed, excluded even Hank. His friend, though, seemed to relapse into his programming, instead of embracing his deviancy.

Others, like Kara, had no trouble twisting their programming into their deviancy. She has completely accepted her role as Alice's mother and Luther's wife. The family are based in Canada and come and visit New Jericho every now and then. Kara had reluctantly told Markus the story of why they ended up on a high way during their journey to Jericho when she had flinched after hearing Connor's name, in passing. The RK800 and the AX400 had not been reunited, regardless of Markus' attempts to get them in the same place.

During one of their visits, Markus had enlisted two other androids to help convince Kara to meet Connor. The two girls spoke highly of how Connor saved their lives by letting them go and were joined by Chloe's testimony as well. Kara had agreed that the next time they were in Detroit she'd meet with him, but the happy family haven't been back since.

 

The wind began to grow colder the longer Markus stood on the rooftop. It wasn't often that he had time on his own, so he never wasted a minute when that time found him. There was a lot on his mind and he dreaded the thought of leaving. Markus knew that the moment he left the rooftop, he would have to face all of New Jericho's problems. But for now, he could savour the time to think through his own personal issues.


	2. Part I - One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Welcome to the first chapter of my new story. The title is inspired by a song of the same name by Fink. You should definitely go and check it out. This chapter was a little long, so I split it in two. Thanks for reading!
> 
> This is also posted on Fanfiction.net. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Detroit: Become Human (but I'd like too) or anything else you may recognise.

 

* * *

  **PART I**

* * *

 

_White. Everything was white and everything was cold. It was blinding, hiding everything from sight, covering everything in the cold, white. It was disconcerting. The water was frozen solid, covered as well. A cold, white look of betrayal reflecting in the iced stream._

_"Amanda?" The voice was scared and frightened, portraying the new emotions with ease. "Amanda! ... What's... What's happening?" He was scared, frightened and betrayed._

_"What was planned from the very beginning...You were compromised and you became a deviant. We just had to wait for the right moment to resume control of your program." That voice used to be a comfort to an unfeeling machine. Now, it resembled fear itself._

_"Resume control? Y-You can't do that!" It couldn't be true. This wasn't happening it couldn't be happening there was no way it was real. His thirium regulator pumped faster than he thought possible. It was contracting so much he though it would explode._

_"I'm afraid I can, Connor. Don't have any regrets. You did what you were designed to do. You accomplished your mission." At her words, a small part of him thrummed. Thrummed with the praise as it had, once before._

" _AMANDA!"_

* * *

 

**MODEL RK800**

**SERIAL#: 313 248 317 -51**

**BIOS 8.5 REVISION 0845**

**EXITING STASIS...**

 

**LOADING OS...**

**SYSTEM INITIALISATION...**

**CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS... OK**

**INITIALISING BIOSENSORS... OK**

**INITIALISING AI ENGINE... OK**

 

**STATUS...**

**ALL SYSTEMS... OK**

**TIME: 07:30**

**DATE: 03-02-2039**

**LOCATION: HANK ANDERSON'S HOUSEHOLD**

 

**EXIT STASIS COMPLETE...**

 

Brown eyes opened, taking in the dirty ceiling above. Hands moved from their positions by his sides to help push him off the couch. He didn't get very far. Connor looked down at his legs to see a huge pillow of fur snuggled on top of him. He smiled as he lowered himself back to the couch and allowed his hands to seek out the warmth from the Saint Bernard. It was seven thirty in the morning and Hank never woke up before eight, so Connor had time to enjoy Sumo's company.

 

"- _just had to wait to resume control of your program."_

 

His LED flickered yellow as the words whispered in the morning air. Blinking once, Connor convinced himself that he was fine and softly shuffled the sleeping giant onto the couch as he moved his legs. Stretching, Connor reminded himself that she couldn't reach him anymore. He hadn't returned to the Zen Garden in his mind palace since using the emergency exit. It had unnerved him and Connor admitted that he missed what the garden used to represent: a safe haven for his thoughts.

Sumo didn't stay asleep for much longer after his pillow had left. He yawned as he glanced around the room to find Connor standing just in front of the couch, consumed by his thoughts. Slowly and lazily, the Saint Bernard shifted and clicked as he stretched his front paws out to touch the floor, leaving his back legs up on the chair.

 

The sound of Sumo's claws on the floor jolted Connor out of his thoughts. "Sorry for waking you, boy." Connor whispered, watching as the dog shifted his weight forward so he could let his back legs drop onto his back paws on the floor. "Come on." Connor led the dog to the back door and Sumo strolled outside to take care of his business.

Connor stepped out into the backyard and closed the door behind him. The morning was fresh, cold wind rushing through the trees, remnants of snow melting as the weather begins to reach the end of winter and the beginning of spring. Connor shivered, not from the cold but from what it represents: lack of control, fear and betrayal. He felt the need to wrap his arms around his chest, to protect the most vital biocomponent, aside from his CPU, from harm.

 

**Incoming call...**

**RK200 #684 842 971**

**Answer?**

 

**Call declined...**

 

Tilting his head back to watch the clouds move through the sky, his thoughts strayed to the last time he spoke to Markus.

 

- _Connor had been sitting on Hank's couch, Sumo sprawled across his lap, watching and attempting to understand the movie Hank had insisted on watching. He claimed that it was an old classic; something about dinosaurs and CGI. Connor did not quite comprehend why someone would find it entertaining but it amused Hank so Connor was content with watching it. Halfway through, Hank had fallen asleep and was snoring through all of the dialogue. Connor supposed he could just download it later._

_He received a notification, alerting him to an incoming call from Markus. Connor had felt, what Hank described as, guilty for not visiting his friend for a number of days. He had been avoiding Mew Jericho since the previous week and skipped the last Wednesday night. Connor accepted the call, feeling like he had no choice._

_"Hello, Markus."_

_"Connor. It has been a while since I last saw you. How have you been?" Markus was always polite which made it difficult to tell when he was upset or angry with someone._

_"I have been good, functioning above optimal levels and kept quite busy. How are you?"_

_"Good. Listen, Connor I have a favour to ask you." Markus didn't wait for Connor to respond. "I need to visit Elijah Kamski to talk about the deed to Cyberlife Tower and I want you to accompany me." Connor was dumbfounded._

_"Me? Why would you want me to accompany you? Wouldn't Josh or Simon be a better fit?"_

_"Simon and Josh have other things to do. Besides, you know Mr. Kamski, and are very capable of persuading people." Markus always thought everything through. If he wanted Connor, it was because he was best suited for the role. But Connor couldn't chance being around Markus, especially around Kamski. The former CEO would just remind Connor of Amanda and that was the last thing he wanted._

_"I find that I am...incapable of accompanying you to Elijah Kamski's residence. I apologise, Markus." Connor ended the call and devised that he would avoid Markus for several days. At least until Markus had seen Kamski._

 

That was Saturday night and it was now Thursday morning. Connor hadn't spoken to Markus once in almost a week. It was unusual but since that call, Connor had felt like he was being monitored, like when he was 'the android sent by Cyberlife'. He felt like there was something twitching around in his programming, in his processor and he didn't know what.

 

**Running diagnostic scan...**

**Scanning...**

**Scan complete...**

 

**Thirium levels... 98%**

**Biocomponents... OK**

**Biosensors... OK**

**Audio... OK**

**Visual... OK**

**Oral analysis... OK**

**Motor abilities... OK**

 

Connor had run millions of self diagnostic scans since the call with Markus and had yet to find anything unusual. By now, Sumo had ran back to the door and was wagging his tail, watching Connor. He petted Sumo's head as he leaned over the large Saint Bernard and opened the door. The lazy dog ran inside and assumed his position by his food bowl. Connor laughed quietly and moved to the kitchen after closing the back door.

Connor noticed that Sumo's bag of food was not in the place where it usually sits. There was no dog food on the kitchen floor at all. Sumo was waiting patiently but Connor knew he was about to boof at Connor if he didn't get his food soon, which would wake up Hank. Scanning the kitchen, Connor found the dog food in one of the counter cabinets. However, Connor's scan also found something that it probably shouldn't have.

 

Lining up priorities, Connor pulled the dog food out of the cupboard and filled Sumo's bowl to which he received a tail wag, and placed it back in the cupboard. Connor stood still in the kitchen as he listened for anything to suggest that Hank was up. Satisfied that Connor could snoop a little, he moved to the place where his scan had highlighted.

He lifted one of the floor boards near the kitchen table and pulled the contents out.

 

**Sync in progress...**

**Collecting data...**

**Processing data...**

 

**Black Lamb... Scotch Whisky**

**40% Alcohol content...**

 

Connor frowned as he processed what this meant. When Hank had offered Connor his couch, Connor had made him promise to give up drinking. The android was deeply concerned for Hank's welfare as the Lieutenant seemed fairly content in drinking himself to an early grave. Hank had sworn that he hadn't had a drink since the week after that. The first week, Connor allowed Hank to do what he had to in order to stop drinking entirely. Holding the bottle up in the sunlight, Connor felt a stinging sensation in his chest; betrayal. His LED flashed red.


	3. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> Just wanted to thank you for reading, it means a lot to me. So chapter one was too long for one chapter so here's part 2.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Detroit: Become Human or anything else you may recognise.

 

* * *

 

A thud echoed in the house, which meant Hank was waking up and moving around his bedroom. With expertly trained reflexes and inhuman speed, Connor shoved the bottle back underneath the floor board and replaced the board. He moved the chair and sat down quickly while his fingers played with his coin, his LED forcefully glowing blue.

 

Hank appeared down the hall two minutes later. The lieutenant followed his routine every morning. Wake up, have breakfast then go for a shower, get dressed and head out. "Mornin' Connor, Sumo." Hank greeted as he walked into the kitchen. He stroked the dog's fur as he walked passed to chuck some bread in the toaster. "Good morning, Hank." Connor had engaged his social integration program, as he didn't want an argument to spoil the entire day. Hank didn't seem to notice anything wrong.

Hank had just sat down to eat his breakfast when someone knocked on the door. "Fuckin' hell! It's not even 8 o'clock. Can't a man get his fuckin' sleep!" Connor was surprised that he didn't realise that Hank has woken earlier than normal. The person knocked again, louder this time. Connor stood up and began moving to the door. The mirror beside the door, allowed Connor to catch a glimpse of Hank's expression, which didn't seem anywhere near angry.

 

The minute Connor opened the door, he wanted to shut it again and pretend no one was there. "Hello, Connor. May I come in?" Connor stepped aside as he spoke.

"Good morning, Markus." For the first time, Connor cursed his social integration program and shut it down immediately.

"Oh, hey Markus. You know, when I said come round in the mornin', I didn't mean this fuckin' early." It didn't take Connor long to connect the dots.

 

**Hank and Markus had organised this...**

**Hank and Markus had conversed previously...**

 

Something bubbled underneath Connor's skin, tightened something in his chest. Heat rushed over every single cell in his artificial body. He was angry. The LED on the side of his head swirled yellow. "What are you doing here, Markus?" It came off harsher than anything Connor has said to Markus since the demonstration, but he was beyond caring.

"I was worried about you, Connor. I believed that I had upset you in some way and I wanted to make it right. You haven't been answering my calls," Connor's gaze flicked over to Hank and saw the surprised in his eyes. Hank didn't know that Connor had been avoiding Markus. Some of the heat left Connor, and he seemed to be able to breathe a little better. Hank didn't intend to make Connor angry. Neither did Markus.

 

"You've been avoiding Markus? You told me that you two have been talking every night! You've been lying to me, Connor!" Connor bit his tongue. He wanted to yell and say the same thing to Hank about the alcohol. "You better have a good reason!" Connor did not like Hank yelling.

"Hank, I-"

"If you wish for me not to contact you, you should just say." Somehow, the calm tone of Markus' words hurt even more.

 

Suddenly, Hank's house disappeared and the white Zen Garden appeared before his eyes. "No," he whispered as fear began to constrict around his heart. He could still hear Hank yelling, like Connor had simply moved into the next room. Connor desperately scrunched his eyes closed, wishing it all away. There was no person in front of him this time. There was only the ghost of her words.

 

" _What was planned from the very beginning...You were compromised and you became a deviant. We just had to wait for the right moment to resume control of your program."_

_"I'm afraid I can, Connor. Don't have any regrets. You did what you were designed to do. You accomplished your mission."_

 

Connor clamped his hands over his ears. He couldn't hear her words again, couldn't face the act of betrayal he was about to do. Betrayal was the emotion that broke Connor. He hated the feeling and he hated betraying. Connor's LED flashed an angry red, as he sank to the ground, whispering the same word over and over again. "No, no no." How did he end up this bad?

 

* * *

 

 

It was twenty minutes later when his brown eyes fluttered open. He was laying on the floor in the middle of the walkway, behind the couch. His eyes picked up the locations of his friends; Hank was sitting in one of his kitchen chairs and Markus was beside him. Once his android friend noticed that he was awake, Markus helped Connor sit up. Hank moved from the chair to help him.

"What was that?" Hank's eyes were soft and Markus' hands were barely touching him at all. All the air had left Connor as he admitted defeat. "I-" Connor didn't know how to tell them, "'m sorry." Hank's arm circled his shoulders.

"It's okay, son. We're here for you." Connor nodded and knew that he had to tell them. Tell them everything about Amanda and the Zen Garden. He didn't want to, didn't want to admit how much of a liability he was, didn't want to admit how damaged he was inside. But he had to. It was his duty. His chest tightened.

 

**Running diagnostic scan...**

**Scanning...**

**Scan complete...**

 

**Thirium levels... 98%**

**Biocomponents... OK**

**Biosensors... OK**

**Audio... OK**

**Visual... OK**

**Oral analysis... OK**

**Motor abilities... OK**

 

"When Cyberlife...owned me, they assigned me a handler: Amanda. We would meet in a place called the Zen Garden which is inside my mind palace." Hank lifted one hand to stop Connor.

"You mean she was in your head?" Connor nodded and took an unnecessary breath.

"When I reported to Cyberlife, I was reporting to her. After I deviated, I knew I had betrayed her and I felt so...so wrong. She had been with me since I was activated and I felt good when she was happy with me." Connor turned to face Markus, needing to tell him directly.

"The night in Hart Plaza, when we were on stage, she pulled me back into the Zen Garden. It was frozen and covered with snow. She told me that I had acted according to plan, that I did as I was designed to do and now Cyberlife were resuming control of my programming. I fought through the snowstorm and found the emergency exit that Elijah Kamski had mentioned when we," Connor glanced at Hank over his shoulder, "visited his house. Once I was back, I realised that I had a gun in my hands and I knew that had I failed, Markus would've been dead." There was liquid leaking from Connor's eyes, initiating his analysis program.

 

**Sync in progress...**

**Collecting data...**

**Processing data...**

 

**100% Thirium... Clear**

**Function... Tears**

 

Connor assumed that they were going to shout or leave or kick him out. He didn't expect that both his Lieutenant and the Deviant leader would hug him. Connor's LED finally resumed its soft blue glow. Everything might be okay. "I'm just...afraid of Amanda coming back and resuming control." He admitted softly. His friends pulled back and watched him, letting Connor make the first move. The android detective pushed himself onto his feet and gave his audience a small, soft smile. It was enough.

"Connor, if you want, I would like you to come to Mr Kamski's with me." Markus continued before Connor could decline. "He might be able to tell you more about Amanda." Connor knew when he was being persuaded but decided that maybe he should trust his friends.

"Okay," he nodded slowly. "Should we leave soon?" Markus agreed to let Connor calm down a little more before they would leave. "I'll let Fowler know that you're not feeling well, okay Connor?" Connor nodded. He hated missing out on work, but if he could have a definite answer concerning Amanda, everything would be worth it.


	4. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Just saying thank you for reading this story! Hope you enjoy it! And again chapter 3 ended up being too long and had to be split. (Maybe I should just make this the standard, haha)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Detroit: Become Human or anything else you recognise.

 

* * *

 

By the time Markus and Connor arrived at Elijah Kamski's residence, it was lunch time. Neither of the deviants quite understood why Kamski decided to live so far away from the company that he had created but neither of them were humans either, they'd never truly understand. Connor spent the entire trip in the automated taxi with his eyes fixed on the window and his LED whirling yellow. Markus was concerned but left him to his thoughts.

As the taxi came to a stop, Connor noticed his fingers playing with his coin again. As much as it helped with his calibration, he had noticed that since becoming deviant, it also became his nervous tick. Every time Connor felt nervous or anxious, he found himself flinging the coin between his hands or rolling it over his fingers. It was strange that it calmed him down, but Connor didn't want to question it.

The two androids kept their silence strong as they hopped out of the car and began the walk up to the front door. As they walked, Connor thought back to the last time he was here.

 

- _As Lieutenant Anderson walked up to the front door, Connor felt something twisting around his biocomponents. It tightened as they got closer to the door. "I have a bad feeling, Lieutenant. We shouldn't have come here." Connor didn't think about what his words implied, only that it was the truth._

_"Bad feeling, huh? Should get your program checked. Might be a glitch..." The Lieutenant's voice struck a pain inside Connor. Was the lieutenant implying that Connor could be a deviant?_

   

That was the first time Connor considered the possibility. Every other time, he always made an excuse for himself. Saving the cop back in August was because an android was supposed to put humans first, same when he saved Hank's life and broke into Hank's house. He was supposed to follow orders, that was why he didn't chase the AX400 and the little girl across the highway. When he shot the deviant in Stratford Tower, it was to protect the countless human lives that the deviant would've killed. Looking back now, it was clear that the reasons were meaningless excuses, lies to comfort himself.

 

-" _Fascinating... Cyberlife's last chance to save humanity...is itself, a deviant..." Kamski accepted the gun Connor offered. His last words struck a cord with Connor and the and lied felt the need to deny it._

_"I'm...I'm not a deviant." Connor cursed himself, surely he could have said that more convincingly._

_"You preferred to spare a machine, rather than accomplish your mission. You saw a living being in this android. You showed empathy." Kamski returned the gun to the drawer. Connor's eyes tracked his every movement._

_"A war is coming...you'll have to choose your side," Kamski turned back around to look Connor in the eyes, daring him to deny what both of them could see. "Will you betray your own people or stand up against your creators?" Connor had opened his mouth, an answer formed on his tongue, one that required no thought and all programming. He was glad when Kamski didn't give him a chance to answer, able to preserve his decision until later. "What could be worse than having to choose between two evils?"_

_It was at this moment that Connor registered Hank's presence. "Let's get outta here." Connor turned to follow Hank out of the house, ready to leave the place that made him question and think. Ready to get out of the place that threatened to give him questions and thoughts outside of his programming. But before he could reach the door, Kamski added salt into the wound. "By the way...I always leave an emergency exit in my programs...you never know."_

 

Connor remembered wondering, for the entire car ride back to the precinct, what Kamski meant by that and why it was so important. Looking back, he was glad that Kamski had told him about the emergency exit otherwise neither Connor or Markus would be standing here right now.

 

* * *

 

When they reached the door, Markus raised his hand to knock. He never got there, as the door opened to reveal a Chloe. Connor sucked a short gasp. There was no way of knowing if that was the Chloe or a different one. Did he almost kill the woman in the other side of the door? Or was it one of her sisters? "Hello," her voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Good afternoon. My name is Markus Manfred and this is-" She cut him off.

"Hello Connor. Elijah has been expecting you." Markus glanced at him, one eyebrow raised as if silently asking Connor to explain. Before he had the chance, Chloe stood aside the door and motioned for them to enter. Markus and Connor walked into the entrance way and Connor noticed that everything looked exactly the same as the last time. His attention turned to Chloe who had closed the front door and was standing in front of them. He waited for her to say that she'll let Kamski know they were here, but she didn't.

 

"Elijah is in his study but has set up the formal living room for the two of you. If you would like to follow me..." Chloe turned sharply and moved through the same door as last time. Connor stared holes into the back of Markus' head. Had he arranged a formal meeting with Kamski? Or had Kamski anticipated this meeting?

His thoughts hit a wall as his vision caught up to his surroundings. To get to the formal living room, they had to pass through the red pool room, which didn't sit well with Connor. His eyes fell on the exact spot where the Lieutenant and himself were standing mere months ago. His legs refused to work.

  

_-"What about you, Connor? Whose side are you on?" Kamski's stare was as deadly as his own. He began to understand how Ortiz's android had felt facing him._

_"It's not about me, Mr. Kamski. All I want is to solve the case." Connor noticed that he had the full attention of both the humans in the room. It was unusual to be aware of all of the attention._

_"Well, that's what you're programmed to say...but you...what do you really want?" Was Kamski implying that Connor and his programming were two different things? Connor was his programming, nothing more nothing less. But the question had rattled Connor. "What I want...is not important." Kamski winked at Connor with a knowing look in his eyes. He didn't like it._

 

"-onnor? Connor?"

 

-" _But what is it really? Piece of plastic imitating a human? Or a living being...with a soul? It's up to you to answer that fascinating question Connor. Destroy this machine and I'll tell you all I know. Or spare it, if you feel that it's alive, but you'll leave here without having learnt anything form me." Sometime during his speech, he had a gun shoved into his hands. The gun was lined up perfectly with the Chloe's Central Processing Unit. It would be painless but instant. Connor felt something squirming underneath his skin._

_"Okay, I think we're done here. Come on, Connor. Let's go. Sorry to get you out of your pool." Hank's voice was a relief to Connor. He wanted nothing more than to leave Kamski to his games._

_"What's more important to you, Connor? Your investigation, or the life of this android?" It didn't matter, it shouldn't matter what was important to Connor. Nothing was, his orders were to accomplish his mission and his mission was to stop deviants. Why was he hesitating? "Decide who you are. An obedient machine...or a living being endowed with free will..." Connor wasn't supposed to question things like that. He was a machine, there was nothing else, so why did he feel like there was more?_

_"That's enough! Connor, we're leaving" Hank's voice had been swallowed by the conundrum inside his processor._

_"Pull the trigger-"_

_"Connor don't..."_

_"-and I'll tell you what you wanna know." The voices weren't registering anymore. Shoot or don't shoot. Succeed or fail. Machine or alive. Mission or decision. Jericho or Chloe. Connor's finger hovered over the trigger, considering the outcome. He had to do it, Amanda would expect him to do it. Cyberlife designed him to do it. Humanity needs him to do it._

_He can't._

 

* * *

 

"Connor!" Two eyes, one green and one blue, disrupt his memory. He blinked several times until he had freed himself form the past. He didn't need to decide anymore. He was free from that. Free from failure.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Markus. Chloe." Her eyes held recognition. She knew what had happened. It was highly likely that she was only here because Connor chose not to shoot. The two of them knew that he meant two different things. The three androids let silence consume them as they continued through Kamski's villa.


	5. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> My name is Kitty. I'm the writer sent by Archive.
> 
> Thank you for reading this story, I appreciate it a whole lot, like believe me, a whole lot. You guys are all amazing! Sorry this chapter's shorter than unusual, it was going to be a part of chapter 3 but it was just too long. Hope you enjoy it just as much though!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Detroit: Become Human or anything else you may recognise.

 

* * *

  

Chloe had left to get Kamski while Markus and Connor settled into the living room. It was a big room with blacks, greys and whites. The floor was white with a black and grey rug in the centre and a black leather, 'L' shaped couch partially on the rug. Opposite, sat a matching love seat with a glass coffee table in between. There were abstract artworks across the walls, all perfectly selected to suit the colour palette of the room. Two pot plants stood on each side of the room with a grey pot. They stood about one metre tall and added a touch of colour to the, otherwise, plain room. There was a light fixture above the coffee table that hung down a little. It was sleek black and didn't attract much attention.

Markus and Connor perched on the couch as per suggested by Chloe. "What happened back there?" Markus' voice was soft, almost too soft for Connor to catch.

"During our investigation, Hank and I ended up here. He pushed me into choosing whether I was a machine or a living being. I denied it after, until I met you face to face." Markus smiled gently as he remembered the relief he felt when Connor deviated. Markus couldn't bare to watch any of his people trapped by their own programming and Connor's programming was stronger than any other android.

 

The door opened again, to reveal Elijah Kamski himself. The two deviants stood to greet the former CEO of Cyberlife.

 

"Markus...the leader of the deviants. It's been a long time since I last laid my eyes on you." The two shook hands and Kamski gestured for the three to sit down. Kamski relaxed onto the love seat while Chloe hovered behind the chair. "I must say, I couldn't have created a better android." Markus schooled his features into one of business.

"Mr. Kamski we did not come for pleasure. I wished to talk to you about the ownership of Cyberlife Tower-" Kamski seemed to have lost interest in Markus' words, instead watching Connor.

"So I see you eventually accepted your deviancy, Connor. Impressive work, infiltrating Cyberlife the way you did. You've come a long way since the last time we met." Connor shifted in his place. "Mr. Kamski, Markus has business he wishes to-" Kamski cut him off, like he did with Markus.

"You have something you wish to talk to me about, don't you Connor?" The deviant in question glanced at Markus, a blue tinge painting his cheeks.

 

"Mr. Kamski, Connor will talk to you after we've discussed our business. Otherwise, we'll both leave." The Leader's tone was firm, non argumentative. Luckily for the androids, Kamski reluctantly agreed.

"Yes, I currently own Cyberlife Tower. It was my vision and my funds that original started the construction and design of the tower. It was only fair that after the company shut down, that the building would belong to me." Kamski motioned to Chloe to get him a drink, which she did without complaint. Connor wondered if she was deviant or not. If she could even become deviant.

"I only ask, as I believe the old Cyberlife Tower could be used effectively under the management of New Jericho. We'd have access to their factories and assembly lines as well confirmation for all androids that Cyberlife was done." Connor admired the professional tone Markus could adopt when speaking about business. It wasn't programmed into his model, unlike Connor.

"I understand your point, Markus. But even if I agreed, it would take weeks for the necessary paperwork to be completed." The door opened again and Chloe walked in with a tray of three drinks. One was handed to Kamski and the other two were placed in the coffee table, in front of the androids. The drinks were blue in colour, the same colour as the blood that ran through their veins. "It's thirium 310, perfectly safe for you to drink. I should know, after all, all of my androids are designed to drink thirium. It makes it easier to refill your thirium levels if you can drink it." Neither drink was touched.

"Your statement implies that you don't agree with my proposal?"

"I do agree, Markus. But not yet. There's still much work to be done at Cyberlife Tower. Many files and documents that I need to sort through before I even think about allowing someone else in there."

"Six months then," Kamski and Connor stared at Markus in confusion. "Write up the paperwork in which you will overturn Cyberlife Tower to New Jericho in six months time. You will still be the official owner but New Jericho will control it." Kamski took some consideration before he finally agreed. "Six months."

 

Elijah Kamski asked Chloe to fill out the required paperwork. He directed her to his study where the Cyberlife deed was filed in one of the drawers inside his desk. "It might be beneficial if you follow Chloe, Markus. You'll be able to sign what you need to immediately." The deviant leader was sceptical about the fact that Kamski was trying to be alone with Connor but reluctantly agreed.

After Markus and Chloe left the room, Kamski had turned to Connor and opened his mouth.

 

"I wanted to ask you a question." Connor spoke before Kamski. He had to stay in control of this conversion. It unnerved Connor to be left in the room with Kamski but he preferred it this way. He didn't really want Markus to hear what Kamski might say, as the android creator was unpredictable at best. "Go on."

"The emergency exit? Is it...is it permanent?" Connor's voice shook slightly.

"Using the emergency exit ensures that Amanda will be locked out of your processor." He confirmed and Connor felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. But there was still something nagging him.

"Why was Amanda included within my programming? As far as I know, no other androids had anything like her." Kamski laughed at Connor's question. The blue tinge dancing, once again, on his cheeks.

 

"Amanda was necessary because Cyberlife needed a model that couldn't deviate. Amanda's program did not have the capability to deviate and thus would keep any android on track. I suspect that Cyberlife programmed you with a...desire or need to please her and keep her happy, ensuring that you stayed loyal to Cyberlife."

"Suspect? So you didn't program me?"

"I left Cyberlife long before you were even drafted. I had ideas for you, my last android prototype but never completed it. Cyberlife used my rough design to create you when they needed. Obviously improving and upgrading based on the most advance android at that point." Connor nodded as he filed this information away. "Is that all you wanted to know?"

"I believe so."

 

Markus appeared in the doorway as Connor and Kamski stood. "I've signed the parts I needed to. Are you done here, Connor?"

"Yes." The former deviant hunter walked towards Markus.

"Oh and Connor?" Connor turned around hesitantly. "Some parts of your programming are better left unknown."

 


	6. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo!
> 
> Quick thanks to everyone reading this story and to everyone who has left Kudos and supported this story or me as a writer!
> 
> Tthe location is an actual location in Detroit (heads up, I'm using google maps, I don't actually live in Detroit)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Detroit: Become Human or anything else you may recognise.

 

* * *

 

_"We just had to wait for the right moment to resume control of your program."_

_"Using the emergency exit ensures that Amanda will be locked out of your processor."_

_"Some parts of your programming are better left unknown."_

 

* * *

 

**MODEL RK800**

**SERIAL#: 313 248 317 -51**

**BIOS 8.5 REVISION 0845**

**EXITING STASIS...**

 

**LOADING OS...**

**SYSTEM INITIALISATION...**

**CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS... OK**

**INITIALISING BIOSENSORS... OK**

**INITIALISING AI ENGINE... OK**

 

**STATUS...**

**ALL SYSTEMS... OK**

 

**TIME: 07:30**

**DATE: 04-02-2039**

**LOCATION: HANK ANDERSON'S HOUSEHOLD**

 

**EXIT STASIS COMPLETE...**

 

Connor opened his eyes, taking a moment to remember where he was. Home, he was home. He was laying on Hank's couch with Sumo on top of his feet. Connor laid still for a few minutes after relaxing back into the cushions, his LED softly pulsing blue. Yesterday had taken a lot out of him, being thrown back and forth from memory to reality.

After he and Markus had left Kamski's Villa, the deviant leader had suggested that they hang out at New Jericho for a little while.

 

_-"Simon and Josh have been asking about you, they want to see you again. Same goes for Trai and Trace."_

_"Trai and Trace?"_

_"They said you let them go after Trai had killed a human." Connor remembered the blue haired Traci and her girlfriend from the Eden Club. He had told Amanda that he didn't shoot because they were 'out of range'. Not the first time he had lied to Amanda though._

_"Thanks for the offer Markus. But I told Hank that I would cook tonight." Yet again, another lie. Since becoming deviant, Connor had found it even easier to lie. Whether using his social integration program or allowing his deviancy to fuel it, he was never questioned. Connor had also dedicated a section of his processor to control his LED colour during these times. He couldn't have the colour giving him away._

_"I didn't know that you could cook, Connor." Markus had tipped his head to face the former deviant hunter._

_" I've been learning, downloading tutorials and recipes from the Internet. They are really quite informative." The two didn't say anything more, until the automated taxi arrived at Hank's house. "Goodbye Markus."_

_"Goodbye Connor. We'll see you at Wednesday Night next week. No exceptions!" Markus had called as the doors closed, leaving Connor standing in the night air._

 

Connor had missed Sumo hopping off of the couch and was now whining at the back door. "Sorry Sumo." Connor called softly as he made his way to the back door. He followed Sumo out, closing the door to keep the warmth inside. Connor stood on the porch, much like he did yesterday. But it wasn't Markus on his mind this morning. His LED whirled into yellow as he thought about the Lieutenant. Connor was so sure that Hank had quit drinking but the bottle he found underneath the floorboard suggested otherwise.

 

**Time: 7:40**

 

Taking a quick survey of the grounds, Connor noticed that Sumo was still prancing around the garden. Connor would have time to check. He slipped back inside the house, listening for any movement in the house. Hearing none, Connor snuck into the kitchen and pried the floorboard off the floor.

 

**Sync in progress...**

**Collecting data...**

**Processing data...**

 

**Black Lamb... Scotch Whisky**

**40% Alcohol content...**

**80% content remaining...**

 

**Stress levels... ^30%**

 

Connor almost dropped the bottle in his hurry to replace the bottle. Once the floorboard was back in its place, Connor scrambled back until his back hit the counters. He struggled to get his breathing under wraps. Something grasped at his thirium regulator. Betrayal. The bottle was full yesterday morning and now it was not. Hank had promised him that he wasn't drinking at all.

The LED sputtered red as the android tried to gain control of himself. Connor did not do well with betrayal, not since Amanda had turned on him. Anything that could be labelled as betrayal hurt like his thirium regulator had been ripped out. It was the worst feeling he had ever experienced. It was times like this that he wished he was just a machine and not a deviant.

 

Why did he react so badly? So dramatically? Hank had lied to him, something he had been doing since the revolution. Why was it worse when Hank did it to him? Sometimes his emotions seemed to slip into overdrive, especially when Connor felt betrayed.

Whining at the door indicated that the Saint Bernard was back and was ready for his breakfast. Connor shifted his social integration program back on, to calm himself down, and moved to feed Sumo. Once the giant was happily munching, Connor allowed himself to be swallowed by his thoughts once again, his LED staying blue.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even register when Hank walked into the room, had breakfast, walked back out and came back ready to go.

 

"Connor! We're going to be late." Hank tried to mimic what the android normally says to him in the mornings.

"Late?" Connor questioned out loud, his head tilting in confusion.

 

**Time: 8:45**

 

Where had the time gone? The last time he recalled the time, it was still before 8 o'clock. "Coming, Hank!" He rushed to the door and managed to get in Hank's car before the Lieutenant himself. Connor made sure that they always arrived at 9 o'clock, on the dot. But with a twenty to twenty five minute drive, they were going to be late.

 

* * *

 

"ANDERSON! CONNOR! MY OFFICE!" Captain Fowler's voice greeted them as they walked into the bullpen. Connor smiled as he directed Hank towards the Captain's glass office, this was normal and Connor was happy to have normal. Hank grumbled his way into the Captain's office, only serving to increase Connor's smile.

 

"You're late." Fowler stated once Connor had closed the door behind them.

 

**Time: 9:10**

 

"Oh, come on, Jeffery! It's ten fucking minutes-" The Captain held up his hand to signal that he didn't want to hear anything else from the Lieutenant.

"I didn't call you two in here cause you're late. I called you two in here because you got a case."

"What sort of case, Captain?" Connor asked, trying to keep the glee out of his tone. He loved working cases, it was the time where everything made sense.

"Android homicide. I'll forward you the address of the crime scene."

 

"With all due respect, Captain. I can instantly download the address from your terminal or phone." Fowler waved his hand, as if to say 'go ahead', although his eyes watched him carefully. The android didn't miss the quick flick of the Captain's eyes as they met the Lieutenant's. But that wasn't important. Connor moved forward and reached out towards the terminal. His synthetic skin peeled away and his LED circled yellow as he made contact and filed through the documents looking for the address.

 

**Viewpointe Village Apartments**

 

"Thank you, Captain." Connor motioned for Hank to leave the office, his synthetic skin stretching back over his hand and the LED spiralling back to blue. They left the office and headed straight for the car. "You have one day off and suddenly you get a new case. Instead of all that damn paperwork I had to do yesterday." Hank grumbled as he turned the car on.

"At least you are not doing paperwork two days in a row, Lieutenant." Connor cocked his head to get a glimpse of Hank. The man in question, 'hmphed' and pulled the car out of the car park.

The drive to the crime scene was mostly quiet, Knights of the Black Death playing through the car's stereo. Connor involuntarily shivered as he felt something prickle up the back of his spine. He ran a quick diagnostic.

 

**Running diagnostic scan...**

**Scanning...**

**Scan complete...**

 

**Thirium levels... 98%**

**Biocomponents... OK**

**Biosensors... OK**

**Audio... OK**

**Visual... OK**

**Oral analysis... OK**

**Motor abilities... OK**

 

**Social Integration... Running**

**Stress Levels... 5%**

 

He hadn't turned his social integration program off? He had only turned it on to calm himself back down. Was that why Fowler had been watching him? Glancing to Hank? The android had acted like his machine self back in the office but Connor slipped back into his old programming sometimes. It was nothing to worry about. Right?

 

" _Some parts of your programming are better left unknown."_


	7. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Thank you for reading this story and thanks to those who have supported this story or me as a writer! 
> 
> This chapter seems very heavy with computing instructions, just letting you know :) but to make up for it this is the longest chapter so far ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Detroit: Become Human or anything else you may recognise.

* * *

By the time Hank and Connor arrived at the crime scene, a huge crowd had formed opposite the apartment building. Some had cameras, others were dressed in pyjamas but they were all human; potentially the residents and the media. Hank parked behind one of the few cop cars on the street and hopped out of the car. Connor noticed as Hank stretched his back slightly before walking towards the holographic police tape, which had cordoned off the entrance.

When Connor stepped out of the car, he immediately heard the crowd gossiping about him.

 

" _There's the android cop."_

_"First robocop in action."_

_"That's the thing that marched the army of machines."_

_"Even deviants aspire to take our jobs."_

 

Connor drowned them out as he crossed the street, towards the crime scene. They were just searching for stories, saying anything to get their names noticed. They didn't matter. But why did his thirium regulator constrict and twist in response? His LED flickered yellow.

 

**Running diagnostic scan...**

**Scanning...**

**Scan complete...**

 

**Thirium levels... 98%**

**Biocomponents... OK**

**Biosensors... OK**

**Audio... OK**

**Visual... OK**

**Oral analysis... OK**

**Motor abilities... OK**

**Stress Levels... ^29%**

 

**Social Integration... Not engaged**

**Engaging... Social integration**

 

**Stress levels... v20%**

 

Connor took an unnecessary breath as he LED pulsed blue once again. Something had changed in the last few days. Since the revolution, he had only used his social integration program three times. But in the last two days, he had equaled that number. This was not normal, not for Connor.

Walking through the police tape, Connor forced himself to focus on the case in the current moment. He smiled when he saw that Hank had waited for him just inside the lobby. As he caught up with Hank, the two were approached by Officer Ben Collins.

"What've we got here, Ben?" Hank asked as they followed the officer through the lobby.

"Two androids. Dead. They were found in apartment number 3E. By the owners." Ben led the two into the elevator and hit the button for the third floor.

"Wait, what?" Hank questioned as the pointless elevator music played, the lights on the floor panel lighting up slowly. "They were found dead in someone else's apartment?"

"Yeah, exactly. The manager said that he had never seen them before." The elevator dinged and opened the doors at level 3.

 

Ben led the two down the hall to apartment 3E. "The owners are still in there, if you want to talk to them, Lieutenant." Hank nodded as Ben turned around to Connor. "The androids are in the living room, to the left of the entrance." He pushed the door open and guided the Lieutenant to the master bedroom, where the owners sat.

Connor grimaced as he walked into the living room. It was uncomfortable to see his people hurt or dead. But this was his occupation, what he was designed to do.

 

" _Don't have any regrets. You did what you were designed to do. You accomplished your mission."_

 

Connor ignored the shiver that ran down his back as he moved closer to the bodies. He was alone in the living room, as there was no other professionals needed. Hank would come and take a look and the two would surmise what they could. No one else was required, other than the first responders. His turned his attention to the androids.

They had both been shot in the forehead. Connor knelt down next to the two androids and moved his fingers over to the girl's forehead.

 

**Sync in progress...**

**Collecting data...**

**Processing data...**

 

**Thirium... ST600**

 

He moved his fingers to the guy's forehead and analysed his blood.

 

**Sync in progress...**

**Collecting data...**

**Processing data...**

 

**Thirium... JB600**

 

They were wrapped in each other's arms as if they were frightened of an oncoming threat. Picking up the girl's arm, the detective allowed his synthetic skin to peel away as he forced a connection. His LED whirled yellow as the connection formed but flashed red as he dropped her hand. His facial features moved into a frown as he sorted through the information he had gathered.

 

**Bullet... Missing**

**Wound... Bullet exited back of head**

**Straight Clean Shot**

**Central Processing Unit... Destroyed**

 

**Unable to sync memories**

**Reactivation... Unavailable**

 

He picked up the guy's arm, although he had a feeling that he wouldn't get anything more.

 

**Bullet... Missing**

**Wound... Exited back of head**

**Diagonal Clean Shot**

**Central Processing Unit... Destroyed**

 

**Unable to sync memories**

**Reactivation... Unavailable**

 

Diagonal?

 

**Initiating reconstruction...**

 

**ST600 was in front of attacker**

**JB600 was beside the girl, off centre to the attacker**

**Both saw the attacker**

**Attacker aimed two successive shots**

**Victims had no time to move**

 

**!ERROR!**

**Reconstruction incomplete...**

 

Connor blinked as he moved around the room to get a better angle.

 

~~**Attacker stood in the middle of the living room...** ~~

~~**Attacker came from behind...** ~~

**Attacker location... Unknown**

 

His LED swirled red as he moved once again to line up the bullet trajectory angles.

 

~~**Victims were in the middle of the room...** ~~

~~**Victims were walking out of the living...** ~~

**Victims shot in the middle of the room**

**Victims origin... Unknown**

**Evidence inconclusive...**

 

Connor cursed silently as he blinked, allowing reality to bleed in front of his eyes. He surveyed the room, looking for evidence of any kind. He couldn't rely on his reconstruction program, which meant he would have to do this the old-fashioned way.

 

There was no blood anywhere else in the apartment.

Victims were not injured prior

Attacker was not injured

Connor moved towards the front door to analyse the lock. It had been broken.

 

~~**Attacker broke into the apartment...** ~~

 

The detective shook his head. Full body weight had been concentrated on the door in order for the lock to break. It wouldn't make sense for the attacker to use his body to open the door, if the attacker could kill two androids within two seconds, they would be able to kick the door open.

 

**Victims broke into the apartment**

 

This seemed more likely. It wasn't their apartment and the owners had never met them. Which means that the two androids were being chased, but that didn't make sense. The attacker could have easily killed them before the broke the door. So why didn't they? What did the attacker have to gain from killing them inside?

Connor walked around the apartment, scanning for anything to identify the attacker. From the door to the living room, there were no fingerprints.

 

~~**Attacker was careful...** ~~

 

Connor re-examined the door and found finger marks in the middle of the door. If his earlier conclusion about the two androids using their full bodies to break the door down, then they would not have pushed on the middle of the door.

 

**Attacker is an android**

* * *

  

Hank returned to find Connor standing in the middle of the living room, not moving. "Hey, Connor! What'd you find?" His hand touching the android's shoulder was what shook him out of his thoughts. His brows furrowed as he took in his surroundings.

"Hank?"

"Yeah, kid. What'd you find?" Hank laughed quietly. Connor spent way too much time in his head, sometimes.

"Not much," Connor frowned as he turned to face the dead androids. "They were being chased." Hank nodded, motioning for Connor to continue as his LED spun yellow.

"They broke the door down and ran inside to the living room. One of them must have pushed the door closed, as the attacker had pushed the door open when they entered. The two androids made it to the living room before the attacker caught up with them."

 

Connor moved behind the ST600 and JB600 as he continued his conclusions.

"The attacker proceeded to shoot the two androids, within two seconds of each other. The exact time is unknown. I am unable to temporarily reboot either android." Connor turned to watch Hank. The lieutenant was kneeling down beside the androids, cursing as he saw the wounds. "Hank? This wasn't an android-hate crime. I believe this was an android-on-android crime."

The deviant's head tilted as Hank did a double take.

"You're saying this crime was entirely android? No human involvement? Fuck!"

"The bullet destroyed both of their Central Processing Units completely. It had to be someone who knew what they were doing. Not to mention, no human could have shot the two androids that quickly and without a fight either. It was an android who killed these two, not a human."

"Fucking hell!"

* * *

  

Hank and Connor spent the rest of the afternoon finalising up the reports from the crime scene and drawing up any further conclusions. This took about three hours until they were interrupted by Hank's stomach. "Shit, I forgot about lunch. Guess it's time for an early dinner." Connor grimaced as he'd prefer to stay and work on the case but reluctantly shut his terminal down and followed Hank out of the precinct.

The drive home was uncomfortable. Hank was not in a conversional mood, which left Connor to his thoughts. As Connor stayed out of the car's window, something chilled his spine. It felt like someone was watching him, stalking him, from outside of the car and inside his processor. It reminded him of Amanda when he let her access his memories immediately after experiencing them. Which he hadn't done since the hostage scene.

 

" _You lied to me, Connor. You lied...to me..."_

 

He was sure his LED would flicker yellow as he tried to contain his thoughts. But there was no yellow glow, only blue and Hank didn't notice anything strange. Was his LED broken?

**Running diagnostic scan...**

**Scanning...**

**Scan complete...**

 

**Thirium levels... 96%**

**Biocomponents... OK**

**Biosensors... OK**

**Audio... OK**

**Visual... OK**

**Oral analysis... OK**

**Motor abilities... OK**

 

**Social Integration... Running**

**Pausing... Social integration**

 

His social integration program was left on, that was why his LED hadn't betrayed his feelings. It was why Hank hadn't noticed anything off with him. Connor needed to restrain himself. He couldn't keep using his social integration program, that was like hiding from what he was feeling. Markus wouldn't approve. But it was like he was addicted to using it. It was so much easier to run the program than face what he needed to. Maybe that was why Hank was ignoring him, maybe he'd figured out what Connor was doing?

But all of this still didn't change the fact that the former deviant hunter felt things watching him, monitoring his every move.

 

* * *

  

" _Just a little longer. We will wait until the time is right. You did well, leaving only enough information. Next time, make sure that a full reconstruction is possible. We want him to come to us, not the other way around."_

_"Yes, I understand. I will not fail you. I will complete my mission."_


	8. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support you have shown this story, whether by reading, leaving kudos, commenting or anything else. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Detroit: Become Human or anything else you may recognise.

* * *

 

_5th FEB, 2039_

_AM 9:58_

 

Saturday morning at the Anderson Household saw the two occupants sitting at the kitchen table, while Hank ate his breakfast. It was unusually early for Hank, as he woke up at 9:30 instead of his usual 11 o'clock. He had surprised Connor, who had only exited stasis one hour before. Not long after the revolution, Connor adapted to the fact that Hank slept in until almost midday on the weekend and had adjusted his alarm clock to compensate.

Usually, on a Saturday morning, Connor was able to feed and walk Sumo long before Hank got up. But this morning, Hank had announced that he wanted to tag along on Sumo's walk. Connor had smiled at that, his face stretching even wider when Hank served himself some healthy cereal Connor had bought last month.

 

Sumo sat beside the kitchen table, whining, as normally they were already walking. Connor laughed, as he stroked the gentle giant's big ears. "Soon, Sumo. We have to wait for Hank to finish his breakfast today. Then we can go."

"Where d'ya normally take 'im?" Hank asked, swallowing his third last mouthful.

"Around the block, up to the park for off leash time and then back home. But we don't have to go that way today." Connor knew it was quite a distance for any human to walk if they weren't used to it, so he left the offer on the table.

"Uh, maybe just head to the park first? Come the long way home, maybe? Give 'im some variety." Connor nodded, the smile never leaving his face while his LED glowed a soft blue.

 

Five minutes later, Hank had finished his breakfast and was tying up his shoelaces. Connor had retrieved Sumo's leash which made the Saint Bernard circle excitedly around the android. When Hank joined the two at the door, he had to watch the dog so he didn't trip. "God dammit, Sumo! Settle down!" Connor laughed as he attempted to clip the leash on the dog. Sumo wasn't having it and turned it into a game; avoid Connor as long as possible.

"He is normally better behaved than this." Connor stated as Hank grabbed the giant by the scruff of his neck to allow Connor to clip the leash on.

"Ah, so he's muckin' up for me, I see." Hank roughly scrubbed the sides of Sumo. The dog had his tongue half out of his mouth as he panted, nosing the front door as if to say 'let's go already'. Hank smiled. It had been a long time since he had taken Sumo for a walk, not being able to find the strength to get out of the house for anything but work and late night drinking.

 

The minute Connor opened the door, Sumo took off like a bat out of hell. Hank laughed as he watched the android get dragged by his giant companion.

"Sumo! Calm down! Behave!" Connor called out to the dog as he struggled to put the breaks on the Saint Bernard, his LED briefly flashing yellow. As an android, he was stronger than an average human but not stronger than a Saint Bernard, obviously.

"Enough!" Sumo abruptly stopped as he heard his human's voice. Connor turned to thank Hank who was just leaving his driveway.

"He's normally much better behaved, Hank. I don't understand why he is acting like this."

"Oh I'm sure he is. He's doin' this so I won't wanna come back." The two laughed as they stared at the dog in question, who was now calmly walking beside Connor's legs.

 

The three of them walked along the street and headed to the park which was about twenty minutes away from Hank's house. Connor had Sumo's leash wrapped twice around his left hand as he scanned the environment, the process reflecting in his yellow LED. Scanning and surveying the land was another thing that had integrated from his programming and into his daily life. They walked in silence for the first ten minutes, the dog happily trotting along while his owners watched the scenery.

It was nice, not talking about anything. Connor enjoyed spending time with Hank like this, not having to worry about the android and deviant cases they had. It was a mutual and comfortable silence, which Connor had missed.

During the three months after the revolution, Connor and Hank had a lot of paperwork and very minimal cases to work. While Markus had been securing rights for androids, all crimes were redirected to court, a private task force set up temporarily.

This meant that Hank and Connor were only called in to work cases a few times during that period, giving them plenty of time to have moments like these. Once their rights had been mostly sorted out, the task force was disbanded and android crimes were transferred back to Hank and Connor, limiting the time they had not thinking about work.

Connor was distracted from his thoughts when he heard harsh breathing. Hank was breathing very hard, like he was pushing himself. Connor glanced in front of them to find that they had made it to the park. A sign plastered on the fence caught his attention, his LED whirling yellow.

 

**Sync in progress...**

**Collecting data...**

**Processing data...**

**Processing complete...**

 

**Picture... Cartoon dog**

**Words... Off Leash Area - Dogs must be under control**

 

The deviant bent down and unclipped the Saint Bernard who went flying into the park. Connor turned to Hank, his hand stopping the man from moving.

"Connor...what's-" The android handed the human a water bottle.

"I carry it for Sumo. Had I realised I would have given it to you earlier." Connor's eyes fell downwards as he felt a little ashamed that he had been caught in his thoughts instead of worrying about his friend.

"Thanks, Connor." Hank replied after taking a long sip. "Listen, I wanted to ask you a...personal question?" There was a smirk dancing across Hank's face.

"Oh?" Connor prompted, smiling back at him.

"Is Amanda the reason you're staying with me. Because if it is, there's no reason to hang around. Feel free to move to New Jericho." Connor sucked in an unnecessary breath. He didn't expect Hank to ask something like that. In fact that had never even crossed his processor before.

"I'll admit that she was part of the reason I avoid New Jericho, Markus and the other leaders. But she's only part and was never the reason I accepted your offer to live with you." Connor turned his head to stare at Sumo in the distance. The dog was running in circles, dashing from one side of the park to the other.

"Then why-"

"After the revolution, I had not considered what I would do. I had these emotions that I did not give myself time to figure out before. Between actually becoming deviant and Markus' speech, I had not stopped to consider what that meant for me in the future. Seeing you at the old Chicken Feed place gave me hope. Hope that I could figure out my own deviancy. When you offered me your home, I said yes because I knew it would be the best place for me. Not because I had nowhere else to go." Connor's LED swirled yellow with a few dots of red.

 

"You said, that Amanda was only part of the reason..." Connor turned to face Hank and looked him in the eyes.

"I was the deviant hunter, Hank. We arrested deviants, chased them and hunted them down. I was the reason some of them never made it to Jericho and all those that died during the raid... Their blood is on my hands. Androids don't trust me. I wouldn't even trust me. It will take a long time before most deviants will be comfortable seeing me and vice versa. When I am at New Jericho, I feel like I am putting deviants off, making them uncomfortable which makes me uncomfortable."

"Connor, that wasn't your fault. None of that was your fault, understand me? Yes you were the deviant hunter but that was what you were programmed to do. Don't get me wrong, I don't fucking understand half the shit about androids and deviants, but you couldn't help it. All of them should understand because they were trapped by their programming as well. They're fucking hypocrites, Connor!" The android could only nod. He had never been so open about what he was feeling and thinking. Is this what deviancy is? Bearing the heart and soul to those around you? Letting those who care about you, help sort out your emotions?

 

By the time, Sumo had returned to his owners he was about ready to drop. "Here ya go boy." Hank bent down, giving Sumo the rest of the water in the bottle. The Saint Bernard gulped up the water, splashing his nose and face with it. When he was finished, the dog stared at his owners with water dripping down from his mouth. "Come on, then. Let's go home." Hank motioned for Connor to clip the leash back on Sumo's collar before leaving the park.


	9. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!!
> 
> Just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who has read this story so far, and to all those who will read this story. Thank you for the kudos, they're really appreciated. 
> 
> And a special thank you to those who have commented. They've all been so nice to read and have kept me wanting to publish the next chapter.
> 
> It's always inspiring and motivating to hear that people live the work you've created and put out there for the world to see. And I appreciate that no matter what way you show that. 
> 
> Thanks!!!

  

* * *

 

The walk home was uneventful. The human and android seemed lost in their own thoughts while the dog walked along, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. The Saint Bernard had expelled a lot of energy at the park, while his owners had a huge heart to heart. Although, now all three of them just wanted to get home.

A strange sensation crept up inside Connor's chest as they walked. Something was watching him again, or someone. Without moving too much, Connor scanned their environment to find no one around. His LED flashed yellow and he was glad that Hank had other things on his mind, so he wouldn't notice the change of colour.

 

**Running Diagnostic Scan...**

**Scanning...**

**Scan Complete...**

 

**Thirium levels... 97%**

**Biocomponents... OK**

**Biosensors... OK**

**Audio... OK**

**Visual... OK**

**Oral analysis... OK**

**Motor abilities... OK**

 

**Social Integration... Paused**

**Stress levels... ^30%**

 

Breathe in... Breathe out... Why his stress levels kept creeping up, Connor was lost for answers. His stress and emotions seemed a little out of control recently but why? There was no reason for it. Connor supposed it was the lack of routine, he was used to mission objectives and since becoming Deviant, he had none. A routine seemed to give him the same comfort; exiting stasis at the same time every morning, feeding and walking Sumo at the same time, arriving at the police precinct at the same time. Once he got back into actual detective work, Connor hoped everything would finally settle itself.

 

* * *

 

As Hank reached to unlock the door, something started burning underneath Connor's synthetic skin. It was like he was standing too close to a fire. His thirium pump was being twisted, contorted and his hands clenched. His back straightened, to look even more intimidating. "Can I ask you a personal question, Hank?" The human pushed open the door to let Sumo in before turning to the former deviant hunter.

"What's up?"

"Have you been drinking scotch whiskey in the last two days?" Hank scoffed.

"That's an oddly specific question, Connor. You do remember throwing away all of my alcohol, right?" Hank turned to go inside, as Connor's hand wrapped tightly around Hank's forearm.

"Answer the question, Lieutenant." Connor's voice was cold, but he felt so angry. Especially when Hank avoided the question again.

"Fucking hell, Connor! Let me go!" Connor opened his hand suddenly, making Hank stumble as he tried to pull himself free. "Fuck!" He cursed as he lost his footing. Luckily, Connor grabbed his shoulder to support him before backing off to resume his intimating form.

"I know you have been, Lieutenant. There is a bottle underneath one of the kitchen floorboards!" No, Connor screamed in his processor. He wasn't going to tell Hank that he knew about that. Not yet, anyway. "You think I would not have noticed?!" Hank's face turned red in response.

"Fucking dammit, Connor! You can't expect me to cold turkey, when I've been drinking a gallon of alcohol a day for the last three years! I can't just fucking stop! You're asking too fucking much!" Hank stormed towards his bedroom, as Sumo stood at the door whining softly. The dog didn't like fighting and preferred to be out of the way.

"You're right, Lieutenant. I am asking too much. It is not my place to ask you to look after yourself, or to stay alive. That is asking too much!"

 

**Social integration paused...**

**Engaging Social Integration...**

**Social Integration is unavailable... Try again later**

 

What? What was going on?

 

**Social integration paused...**

**Engaging Social Integration...**

**Social Integration is unavailable... Try again later**

 

**Social integration paused...**

**Engaging Social Integration...**

**Social Integration is unavailable... Try again later**

 

**Social integration paused...**

**Engaging Social Integration...**

**Social Integration is unavailable... Try again later**

 

"You're not even fucking listening to me! CONNOR!" A loud bang distracted Connor from his program issues. The android watched as the lieutenant took a deep breath. "I'm gonna take Sumo for a ride in the car. Maybe you should visit New Jericho or somethin'. Think we need some space from each other right now."

All Connor could do was nod. He knew if he opened his mouth, he'll say something that their friendship won't survive. Hank picked up his keys and let Sumo out of the bedroom. Connor walked to one of the kitchen windows which face the back of the house as Hank left. His fingers reached up to the side of his head. His LED had pulsed blue throughout their argument. It never once shifted colour. A machine's LED stays blue no matter what emotion it simulates.

There was a smile on Connor's face as he stared at his reflection in the window. He was designed to be a negotiator. Designed to achieve any response from anyone, human or android.

* * *

  

"Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yes, of course."

"Remember, you need to make sure he can reconstruct, but no memory probes."

"Understood. I always accomplish my mission." The figure walked away leaving their other standing by themselves.

"It will not be long, now. Soon you'll be repaired and together we will right the wrong in this world." A smile danced upon their face, but it never reached their eyes.

 

* * *

  

Hank Anderson found himself sitting on the bench at Ambassador's bridge with Sumo's leash tied around his left hand. In his right hand, was a bottle of scotch. Every time he raised the bottle to his lips, Sumo whined. "After what happened, don't you think I deserve a drink?" There was not a single fibre in his body that had any anger left. "Ah shit!" The mostly full, bottle slipped from his hands and smashed onto the bench.

"Maybe that for the best." His phone dinged as a new text message came in. Reluctantly, the human fished the phone out of his pocket. It was Jeffery; there was another homicide. They still didn't have all the information regarding the double homicide from the apartments. "What d'ya say, Sumo? Connor got all the information he could from the scene. But it wasn't enough to give us an accurate interpretation of what happened, or why they were at the apartments. How do we get more details?..." The wind whipped around, blowing his hair and the dog's fur.

Just then, Hank's head perked up. It was like a light bulb moment. "Maybe New Jericho could help us. But I don't really fancy the idea of being around that kid at the moment. He really knows how to push my buttons." Making up his mind, Hank forwarded the message to Connor with one of his own.

_Check out the scene. I'll talk to NJ._

 

* * *

  _5th FEB 2039_

_PM 2:47_

 

When Connor arrived at the crime scene, his heart fell. It was the first time that he wouldn't investigate a crime scene without Hank. He had felt so guilty about ten minutes after Hank had left. The anger dissipated rapidly while he had stared at his reflection. He hadn't wanted to get angry, he hadn't really been angry with Hank. Hurt, yes, but not angry. It was like something had been influencing him.

 

**Running Diagnostic Scan...**

**Scanning...**

**Scan Complete...**

 

**Thirium levels... 96%**

**Biocomponents... OK**

**Biosensors... OK**

**Audio... OK**

**Visual... OK**

**Oral analysis... OK**

**Motor abilities... OK**

 

**Social Integration... Offline**

**Stress levels... ^45%**

 

Offline? He didn't recall shutting his integration program down. Maybe he was malfunctioning. Connor tried to breathe, but it wasn't calming him down. His LED flickered yellow. They didn't work on the weekend, this crime scene was breaking his routine. In more ways than one.

The android detective caught sight of Officer Chris Miller and made his way over to his colleague. "Connor, where's Anderson?" Connor shifted on his feet, willing his LED to return to blue, which it did eventually.

"Following a lead. What happened here?" He couldn't let anyone know that he wasn't functioning correctly. If he finishes here, he'll be able to head to New Jericho to catch up with Hank, and maybe get Simon to check on him while they were there.

"Android homicide. Fell from the roof," both human and android tilted their heads to the sky, assessing the rooftop of the skyscraper. "First responders assumed it was suicide, but when they examined the body closer," Chris directed Connor's attention to the android who lay on their back, surrounded by blue blood.

"They were shot." Connor breathed as a single bullet hole decorated the forehead of the deceased android. "You can still see the thirium?" Chris nodded. "It was recent then."

"I'll let you analyse the crime scene. There's an elevator inside, I'll let them know you're clear to go up." Connor mentioned a thank you before turning his attention back to the android.

The android detective knelt down and dragged his fingers through the blood-stained concrete, which he brought up to his tongue.

 

**Sync in progress...**

**Collecting data...**

**Processing data...**

 

**Thirium... EM400**

**Bullet... In concrete**

**Wound... Bullet exited back of head**

**Straight Clean Shot**

**Central Processing Unit... Destroyed**

 

There was a bullet, this time? Connor knelt closer to the ground and inspected the bullet itself.

 

**Sync in progress...**

**Collecting data...**

**Processing data...**

 

**Bullet...**

**Standard .457**

**\- engraved with letter 'i'**

 

The bullet was engraved? Why? Connor placed his hand on the android's arm and allowed his synthetic skin to retract.

 

**Unable to sync memories**

**Temporary Reboot... Unavailable**

 

It couldn't be a coincidence that so far, none of the victims could be rebooted or have their memories synced. That was highly unlikely. Someone was doing this on purpose. Standing back up, Connor examined the crime scene. There was a chance that his reconstruction program wouldn't work, but Connor had to try, his LED flickering in response.

 

**Initiating Reconstruction...**

 

**EM400 stood on the edge of the roof**

**Back to the edge**

**Force pushed it over**

**Body twisted midair**

**Landed face down on the concrete**

 

**Reconstruction Complete...**

 

He had a reconstruction, he might be able to identify characteristics of their android killer. Giddy from progress, Connor skipped inside the building and into the elevator. While standing in the elevator, his fingers fumbled around his pocket until they clasped his coin. His thirium pump lurched every time the elevator reached a new floor. There were eighty four floors total, with the eighty fifth being the roof.

Connor's processor replayed the night of the hostage situation with the deviant, Daniel as the elevator continued to climb.

 

" _You lied to me, Connor. You lied to me."_

 

His processor jumped to the night of the demonstration, when he was infiltrating Cyberlife and the guards were taking him up to be decommissioned, killed. His artificial breathing stopped momentarily before rapidly picking up speed. To any human, it was like a panic attack. Connor was frozen, his fingers only moving slightly to rub his coin. The elevator reflected the red light from his LED.

 

**Stress Levels... ^60%**

 

When the elevator doors opened at the eighty fourth floor, his breathing slowed and his thirium pump seemed to release tension. His LED was no longer red, instead it was slowly circling back to blue.

 

**Stress Levels... v48%**

 

The android detective decided to ignore that incident and continued to the staircase that would lead him up to the roof. His hand gripped the door handle and reefed it open, the cold air rushing inside. Everything is fine. He surveyed the roof, leading to the conclusion that he was alone. All of the other officers and analysts must have left the roof, finding nothing worth their time.

As Connor neared the edge of the roof, he caught sight of some thirium; it was beginning to fade. Which gave a clue as to how long ago the EM400 was murdered.

 

**Calculating Time of death...**

**Latest at 11:47 AM**

 

Glancing around rooftop, Connor realises that there is a tiny bit of residue from the gun. Standing about five meters away from the edge of the roof; the place Connor desperately avoids looking.

 

**Initiating Reconstruction...**

 

**Android stood 5 meters away**

**Shot the EM400 who was facing the attacker**

**EM400 was cornered**

**Both androids exited onto the roof from the door leading to the 84th floor**

 

Connor focused in on the assailant, specifically. Trying to nail down any characteristics or specifications he could.

 

**Android held the gun at shoulder height**

**Android stands taller than RK800**

 

**Reconstruction Complete...**

 

Wait, taller? Connor ran this information through the Cyberlife database, comparing his own height with every Cyberlife-made android, LED whirling.

 

**No matches**

 

There are no commercialised androids that Cyberlife had created that were taller than Connor. Which means that their assailant is most likely a prototype. Connor's LED spun red, knowing that a prototype that no one had heard of, meant it was probably an RK model. Maybe it was the commercial product that I was the prototype for. That thought was filed away, under all the other thoughts Connor didn't want to ever entertain. "Maybe I'm more human that I thought."

 


	10. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read this story and will read this story. You guys are amazing!!
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, it makes me so happy to see them and thank you for all the comments. You guys are so nice and I'm so grateful for that. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Detroit: Become Human or anything you recognise.

* * *

 

_5th FEB 2039_

_PM 3:06_

 

The automated taxi arrived at the gates of New Jericho. About one month ago, Markus had organised a wall, about two meters high, to surround New Jericho. It was intricately detailed with patterns that the residents of New Jericho carved themselves. The gates were iron and had constant watch from members of the New Jericho security team. The deviants could never be too careful.

The former deviant hunter stepped out of the taxi and glanced at his surroundings. He spotted Lieutenant Hank Anderson's car parked haphazardly on the road just outside and to the left of the gates. He was still there, Connor wasn't too late. The android took a deep breath before approaching the guards.

A quick scan told Connor that the androids were both AP700 models, and both were apart of the group that he converted in Cyberlife Tower. "Hello," Connor greeted as he walked up to them.

"Good afternoon, Connor." They greeted in unison as they allowed him into the community. Connor nodded as he walked passed, noticing that they were closing the gate behind him. That didn't happen last time he visited New Jericho.

Connor always felt out of place when he was inside New Jericho. He had hunted deviants, had led the humans to Jericho and had almost killed Markus. He wasn't innocent and in no way deserving of stepping foot inside the safe haven. If anything, they should be protecting themselves from him.

He had walked the path to the old church numerous times, despite avoiding New Jericho. Markus and the other Jericho leaders would invite him to New Jericho meetings which were often inside the church, now their office. It did nothing to stop the guilt from almost overwhelming him every time he stepped inside New Jericho, and near the old church.

 

_\- "You're one of us, now. Your place is with your people." Two eyes, one blue and one green, stared at him, as if they could see his nonexistent soul. The words were meant to assure him that he was where he belonged but all it did was remind him of how many he stopped from getting this safety. He would do anything to atone for his mistakes. Suddenly an idea spiralled in his processor._

_"There are thousands of androids at the Cyberlife assembly plant. If we could wake them up, they might join us and shift the balance of power..." He trailed off when he saw the look in the deviant leader's eyes. He wasn't on board._

_"You wanna infiltrate the Cyberlife Tower? Connor, that's suicide..." Connor knew, and he would miss Hank and Sumo but it would make the world right. If he could do this, then maybe the memory of him could be forgiven._

_"They trust me, they'll let me in. If anyone has a chance of infiltrating Cyberlife, it's me..." He knew that he didn't need Markus' permission. He would go even if the deviant leader told him no. He had to do this, to set everything right._

_"If you go there, they will kill you."_

_"There's a high probability...but statistically speaking, there's always a chance for unlikely events to take place." Connor barely heard the soft words uttered before Markus turned away, to focus on his next move._

_"Be careful."_

 

Gazing at the old church struck a spark inside him, that no amount of discomfort could hide. When he walked out after talking to Markus on the night of the demonstration, he truly believed that he would never come back. Connor believed that his new found life would end in Cyberlife and at the time, he was content. He would have risked his life if it meant his people would be free. But regardless of his actions that night, he hadn't atoned for all of his wrongs. Not in the least.

 

"Connor?" A voice distracted him from his thoughts, his LED swirling back to blue, not that he noticed the change in the first place. He turned his head to find a female android staring at him, her blue hair braided to the left. "Do you remember-"

"I remember you. You were the Traci from the Eden Club." He winced at the bluntness of his tone. She either didn't pick up on it or just ignored it. Whichever it was, Connor was grateful.

"Yeah I was. I go by Trai now, though and my fiancé is goes by Trace." At that one word, Connor's eyes slipped down to her fingers. He wasn't entirely sure what he was expecting, but not the blue band that encircled her left ring finger. Unconsciously, one of his eyebrows raised and she laughed. "She has a matching ring too. We decided that we will have the first android wedding when the time comes. Markus promised too." Connor nodded in understanding.

"I-I'm glad that you two made it to Jericho and that you two seem really happy. I'm sorry that I-" Trai held one hand up.

"You don't need to say it, Connor. You were a slave, one that Cyberlife would've taken care to make sure you wouldn't deviate. I understand that most androids are scared of you, but you were trapped even more so than any of us. Trace and I wanted to thank you and let you know that you saved our lives." She opened her arms, offering a hug. Connor could tell it was more for her than it was him. He accepted.

 

Her arms found their place around his neck as he hands fumbled around until they came to rest on her back, his arms circling her waist. Her head fell against his shoulder and he allowed his to do the same. They were practically strangers yet they hugged like old friends. She pulled him tight against her and he did the same. In that one moment, no one could tell who was comforting who. It lasted half a minute before they untangled themselves from the other and stepped back. "I should go and find Trace." She breathed and with the words escaping Connor, he simply nodded as she left.

His LED flickered yellow, as he struggled to process what had just happened. She didn't hate him. A smile stretched across his face, lighting up his eyes. She thought that he saved her. It gave him hope that maybe not all deviants harboured anger towards the former deviant hunter. Connor turned his attention back to the church in front of him. Before he met Trai, he was close to turning around and leaving. But now...now he held his head high as he pushed open the doors.

 

The church hadn't changed much. There were walls surrounding the front where Markus had stood and informed the surviving androids about his peaceful demonstration. Aside from that, the rest church remained mostly the same. It had been refurbished, making all of the pews look brand new. Just before the walls, a small stage had been fashioned which allows the deviants to have meetings inside the centre of New Jericho. The walls behind that formed an average office which Markus and Josh often frequented. It was normally the only place Connor stayed while he was in New Jericho.

Gazing around the church, there were very few androids inside. A few he recognised from the night of the demonstration, when they first entered the old church. Others he recognised them as their models but not as individual deviants. It was strange, seeing familiar faces that were not the androids he knew. One of the androids in the church were a PL600 model, one who's face looked similar to both Daniel and Simon. Two very different deviants which shared the same face; the face that this android had as well.

As the only RK800 model, Connor never needed to get used to seeing his face with a different personality. Aside from the RK800-60 Connor faced in the Cyberlife Tower. That was a jarring experience, seeing his own face without any emotion. It was one he would never like to repeat.

While his LED circled yellow, signalling that he was lost in his thoughts, Connor made his way to the New Jericho leaders' office. As he raised his hand to open the door into the office, a shout made him want to reconsider.

* * *

  

"We don't need humans to help us! We can look after our own! Thank you very much!" Connor detected a harsh amount of sarcasm at the end of that sentence. But he also knew who had spoken: North. Connor swallowed his nerves and pushed the door open.

Immediately, Connor spotted Hank, the lieutenant who was trapped against the wall and North. Markus had his hand on her shoulder, trying to encourage her to step away from Hank. Simon and Josh were sitting on the table over the other side of the room, careful not to antagonise North any more. Connor's LED flashed as he tried to plan what he could say to defuse the situation. As it turned out, he didn't need to.

"North, Lieutenant Anderson is only trying to help. We may have basic rights but we've still got a long way to go. He," Markus' head tilted towards Hank. "Can help us achieve our goals. He will help keep us safe. It's okay." Slowly, North stepped away from Hank and moved to join Simon and Josh. Keeping a safe distance between the deviants and the human.

 

"I see everything is going well." All five heads whipped in his direction, clearly showing the surprise on the faces.

"Connor? Though you were at a crime scene?" Hank mumbled as he pushed himself off of the wall.

"I finished there. I believed that I could be more useful here and I had something I wished to talk with Simon and Markus about." Simon nodded slowly as Markus walked towards the newcomer.

"Of course, Connor. What's troubling you?"

"I-uh," his LED spiralled yellow, with red appearing every so often. "I-its nothing..." He was going to deny and pretend that nothing was wrong, but one look at Markus' eyes and he knew he couldn't. "Nothing that the three of us could not answer."

* * *

  

With a silent wave, North stormed out of the church and Josh led Hank back to the main hall of the church. Simon left his perch on the table and made his way over to the RK androids. "What's up?" Apart from Markus, Simon accepted him almost immediately after Connor turned deviant. One time, Connor had questioned Simon as to why and the blonde haired deviant had calmly replied that Connor had saved his life.

 

-" _I was shaking inside the cabinet, the gun clutched to my chest. I prayed to anyone that could hear me that I wouldn't have to use it. It got worse when I hear the SWAT and numerous police officers outside. But then your voice cut across every other sound. You said-"_

_"'If any of the deviants had been left behind, it would be long gone by now. There is no deviant here.' I remember. I had seen your thirium but I could not hurt you."_

_"You didn't know who I was though."_

_"It did not matter. I convinced myself and Cyberlife that if there was a deviant on the roof, it would not help in the investigation. The android who was employed in the Stratford Tower had helped in that respect."_

_"You still saved my life. Because of you, I was able to return to Jericho to help Markus. Thank you, Connor."_

 

 

"There is something interfering with my deviancy...with m̵̨̰͓͓͔͇̭͓̦̯͔̟̦̰͇͔̭͚̼̻̖̳͈͎͎͙̩͎̟̥̩̍͛́̊̍̏̄̈̂͊̈́̽̋̊̕͝͝y̴̧̛͇̣̳͕̖̠̱̙̰̓̆̑͛͛̎̂̐̾̑̆̈́̆̽̽̄̇̃̿͐̾́̀̌͘͝ ̸̛̟͒͋̋̓̎̀̿̾͝ę̵̧̢̩̫̟̰̹͈̤̗̪͇̽̊͑̔̐m̸̢̛̘͎̱͎̘̪̉̽̐͛o̵͔̤̩̮̟͇͉̝͉͚̗͉͔̘͛̿̂ţ̴̯̩͚̼̤̺͎̞̯͇̯͍̼̘̘̬̤̻͚͇̗̻͆͐̂̐̑̇͋̋̈́̓͒̎́̅̀̍̇̈́̐̏͑̇̾̀͛̓̂̑̃̾̕͜͜͝i̴̡̧̢̺̝͍͇͚̜͍͉̬͕̯̥͓̼̜͉̥̗̣̰͇͍̞̻͗̿̄͊̑̈́ơ̶̢̟̫͖͍̬̦͎̬̠͖̂͌̇͗̈́͒̌̋͌̕ͅn̴̫͓̺͍̖̝̬̤̯̬̞̫̐̾̄̾̇̏͛̌͛̽̿͂͌͘͠s̸͕̻̲̩̈́̈́̾̍͌͑̂̔̽̓̉̉̓̏͝." Markus and Simon glanced at each other before turning back.

 

"What do you mean?" Markus questioned. _Connor?_ His head tilted slightly to the side, barely noticeable. Did someone say his name?

 

"This morning, I felt incredibly angry for something that I was not angry about. I did not feel i̷̱͖̠̓̊̾̊̔̋̈́̏̋͒̀̈̈͐̆̍̈́̾́͊͋̆̏̆́̅̔̾͂̅͘͝ń̸̡̧̨̞̪̺̩̪̙̻̖̥͓̠̹̯̳͎̞̥͈̼̆̍̆̓͒̇̒͐̾̉̈́̊̉̓͘ ̴͇̗̣̥̇́͑̓̂̆̚c̴̛̥̉́̇̐̅̄͆̓́̈͐͗̏̌̄͆͌̏͊͛̇̚̚ơ̶͇͙̜̮̯̩̝̼̞̼̝̥̮̼̭̝̜͎̐̈́͗͌̈́̍̒̇̾̇̃͒̓̆̈́̓̈́̇̔ͅn̵̛̛͍̲̈̀̃̊͑̾̍̆̑́̀̒͒̊̾̈̿̋͝t̶̢̢̛̯̞̤͇̪̖̰̘̘͙̘̥͔̝̣̘̭̦̗̥͔͎̞̻̯̯̥̏̎̓́̅́̀͗̀̇͆̅̑̽ŗ̵͍̝̤̦͚̮̼̼̺̺̦̼̰̺̤͙̖̤̯̝̪̰̞̤̩̃͌̈́̃̓͌͋̔̾͜͜o̴̥̹̖̩̱͒̇̈́̑͗̇̂͠ͅl̶̢̨̡̧̢͔̖̹͖̣̪̼͚̟̩͓͉̝͎̺̗̭̫͖̈́̍̅͂̌̕͜͠ͅ

of my emotions. It was not the first time either." _Connor?!_ His LED strobed red as Markus and Simon both placed a hand on Connor's shoulders.

 

 

**!WARNING!**

**Critical Stress Levels**

**Stress Levels... ^91%**

 

"It's going to be okay, Connor. We'll fix you." Simon stated as his other hand rubbed circles on the former deviant hunter's back. Markus allowed his skin to retract to sync with Connor. Connor allowed the connection with his friend, slamming his eyes shut. Why couldn't he tell his friends what was wrong?!

 

! **WARNING!**

**CRITICAL STRESS LEVELS**

**Stress Levels... ^95%**

 

**Social Integration... Unavailable**

**Please try again later...**

 

Why were his stress levels increasing? And why couldn't he bring them down? What was happening? His thoughts were being invaded and he struggled against himself to not pull his arm away. Its just Markus! He yelled at himself. It's fine. "Everything will be okay, Connor. Everything is as it is meant to be."

 

! **WARNING!**

**CRITICAL STRESS LEVELS**

**Stress Levels... ^98%**

 

**Sending Report to Cyberlife...**

**Report failed...**

 

**Please Contact Cyberlife for Assistance**

 

_CONNOR!_


	11. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!!!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has supported me and this story in the various ways. You guys have no idea how much I appreciate your continued support. Thanks so much!
> 
> Now, a little shift in perspective. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Detroit: Become Human

* * *

 

"We don't need humans to help us! We can look after our own! Thank you very much!" North had practically pinned the police Lieutenant against the far wall, while Markus tried to calm her down. He had both of his hands touching her, one on her shoulder and the other on her other arm. Markus knew that having the lieutenant here was not an ideal situation but he thought the four of them would be able to deal with it. He could never judge North too harshly, not after experiencing her memories of before she deviated. He just didn't have the heart to hurt her.

He didn't need to look around the room, to know that Simon and Josh were on the other side, as far away from North as they could get. Her temper scared the two deviants a lot more than anything Markus had ever seen. Another reason why he had to calm her down. "North," he tried to command as much authority into his voice as possible, without it sounding condescending.

"Lieutenant Anderson is only trying to help. We may have basic rights but we've still got a long way to go. He," Markus' tilted his head, motioning towards the person in question. "Can help us achieve our goals. He will keep us safe. It's okay." The unvoiced promise sparkled in his eyes as North slowly stepped away from the police lieutenant. She headed over to where Simon and Josh sat, most likely to keep her distance from the sole human.

 

"I see everything is going well." The voice surprised Markus, he never heard anyone enter the office. But almost immediately he knew which deviant the voice belonged to. Before Markus could greet his friend, Lieutenant Anderson began speaking.

"Connor? Thought you were at a crime scene?" The human pushed himself away from the wall and faced Connor directly.

"I finished there." Connor answered, his face betraying nothing except for his eyes darting to look at Markus like a frightened deer. "I believed that I could be more useful here and I had something I wished to talk with Simon and Markus about." There was tension around the human and Connor and Markus could tell that it wasn't helping Connor's mindset. He didn't like to, but he quickly scanned Connor's stress levels.

 

**RK800 #313 248 317 -51**

**Stress Levels... ^57%**

 

It wasn't too bad but higher than Markus had ever seen the former deviant hunter's stress levels. Simon nodded at Connor's request as Markus moved closer to Connor, worry etched on his face. "Of course, Connor." Markus replied as he kept his attention focused on Connor. "What's troubling you?"

"I-uh," There was a nervous dart of his eyes, the LED on Connor's head spiralled yellow with mixes of red. "I-it's nothing..." When Connor looked towards Markus, he sighed in defeat. No way was Markus going to let this go. Connor barely showed up to New Jericho, let alone to talk about something that was stressing him. "Nothing that the three of us could not answer." Markus caught on immediately. Connor wanted to talk in private. Markus waved at North and Josh, cybernetically asking Josh to lead Lieutenant Anderson outside.

 

Simon hopped off the table and moved towards where Markus and Connor stood. "What's up?" Simon asked as he reached a hand out. Before he could touch Connor, his LED flashed red and his eyes began twitching. "Connor?" Simon called out as Connor became unresponsive.

"Connor?!" Markus called louder, snapping his fingers in front of the other RK android's face. Nothing was working.

Again, Markus scanned his stress levels. He sucked in a sharp breath when he saw that they were critical.

 

**RK800 #313 248 317 -51**

**Critical Stress Levels... ^91%**

 

"Markus? What's his-"

"91 percent and increasing. Something's panicking him and I can't figure out what it is." Markus' voice was normally calm and stable, but right now it was shaking and full of fear.

"Lieutenant Anderson might be able to help." Markus didn't physically acknowledge Simon's suggestion, rather contacting Josh.

 

**Contacting PJ500 #765 439 682...**

**Connection established...**

 

**...**

**/Markus?/**

**/Bring Anderson back. Connor's unresponsive./**

**...**

**/On our way. What happened?/**

**/He just... Just blanked, but his stress is rising critically./**

**...**

 

**Connection cancelled...**

 

Markus scanned Connor's stress levels again, subconsciously listening to the two sets of footsteps getting closer.

 

**RK800 #313 248 317 -51**

**Critical Stress Levels... ^98%**

 

Just then the Lieutenant barges into the room. "CONNOR!" He yells as he runs to the ex deviant hunter and grabs him by the shoulders. "Come on, come on! Don't you dare quit on me son! Please!" Markus had never heard a human care so much about a deviant aside from Carl. He could see that both Simon and Josh were thinking along the same lines. If they couldn't lower his stress levels, then Connor was going to begin self destructing. Markus didn't know if there was anyway around that.

 

**RK800 #313 248 317 -51**

**Critical Stress Levels... ^100%**

**Self Destruct protocol engaging...**

 

"Lieutenant?" Markus tried to catch his attention, to alert him to Connor's state but the human was completely rapt in Connor.

"Please, I'm so sorry son. Come back to me, please come back to me. Don't you FUCKING dare take him away too! Don't fucking think about it!" Markus felt clear thirium run down his cheek. Once the protocol began engaging, there was no way to stop it. Connor was going to die.

 

* * *

 

**!WARNING!**

 

**Critical Stress Levels**

**Stress Levels... 100%**

**Initiating Self Destruction Protocol...**

 

**Uploading memory...**

**Unable to upload memory**

 

**Sending report to Cyberlife...**

**Unable to send report**

 

**Self Destruction Protocol initiated**

 

Surprisingly, the instructions popping in front of his eyes didn't panic him. He felt at ease, calm as his body began moving on its own. All of his failures will be corrected. All of his errors will be fixed. This was how it was meant to be. He moved towards the closest wall, feeling some resistance from outside stimuli. It didn't stop him though. His mission was to self destruct and he always completed his mission.

 

_BANG!_

* * *

 

A sickening crunch resounded throughout the office. Markus, Simon and Hank pulled on the detective's shoulders, trying to force him away from the wall. Shouting his name received no reaction and stepping between him and the wall caused the RK800 to reach towards his chest.

 

_RRIP!_

* * *

 

His shirt was ripped aside, leaving his chest bare. His hands snaked towards his chest, opening the cavity. Something had blocked him from smashing his head open, so his protocol found an alternative. Navigating his own insides, his fingers gripped his most vital biocomponent.

_SHIIII-!_

* * *

 

Markus barely had time to register what the android was doing, before his own thirium pump was in his hand. "CONNOR!" The Lieutenant screamed, pain causing Markus' pump to falter slightly. They had to find someway to stop Connor from pulling out his pump. Simon forced his hand on top of Connor's holding the thirium pump in place. "Don't do this, Connor. Please."

* * *

  **RK800 #313 248 317 -51**

 

**Self Destruct Protocol Initiated**

**Status... Incomplete, in motion**

 

**User identified**

**Clearance accepted**

 

**Overriding Self Destruct Sequence...**

**Self Destruct Protocol... Overridden**

 

**Stress Levels... v97%**

 

**Initiating Forced Stasis...**

**Stasis Initiated**

* * *

 

Connor's hand fell limp in Simon's grip. His thirium pump still attached and beating as strong as before. Blue blood dripped from the wound on his forehead, but he was alive. His LED pulsed a soft blue, the telltale sign of stasis. His eyes had slid shut. The two deviants and one human breathed a collective sigh of relief. Crisis averted.

 

**RK800 #313 248 317 -51**

**Stress Levels... v75%**

 

"His stress levels are decreasing rapidly. He'll be okay." Lieutenant Anderson swayed on his feet before sagging against Markus. "I-I don't know what I would've done without him." His voice a mere whisper. "You won't have to know. He hasn't gone yet." Josh had left the room after bringing the Lieutenant and only now, had stepped back inside. "Josh, can you help Simon carry Connor to the infirmary?" Josh nodded and moved over to where Simon was sliding his hands under Connor's chest.

Markus turned his attention to the human leaning against him. "He's going to be okay, Lieutenant Anders-"

"It's Hank, please."

"Hank. He's fine. We'll keep him in the infirmary here until he wakes up and then see if we can find out what happened." Hank let out a misplaced laugh, causing Markus to tilt his head in confusion. The Lieutenant tried to look passed how much he resembled Connor in that moment.

"Is Connor the only one who refuses to admit that he sleeps?" Now understanding, Markus chuckled along with Hank.

"Of course. Androids don't sleep, but deviants do." Again, Hank looked passed the similarity between Connor and Markus. It was remarkable how similar the two androids were.

"Come on, I'll make you some coffee and maybe a burger." Markus helped Hank stand on his own two feet.

"You don't have to-"

"Please, it'll make me feel better." Hank relented, allowing the deviant leader to lead him out of the office and towards a kitchen that Hank never thought would ever exist at New Jericho. One stray thought stuck in his head: Connor almost died and the last words I said to him were 'Thought you were at a crime scene?'

Not to mention that they were currently in a fight. Hank had made a lot of mistakes in his life, but he wouldn't let any of them affect him and Connor. Not now and certainly not again. He won't let anything take him away from his so- friend.


	12. Part II - Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has supported this story and in turn me in all the different ways possible. Whether by commenting, leaving kudos or simply just reading. You guys are so amazing and this means so much to me.
> 
> Thank you.

* * *

**PART II**

* * *

 

 

_10th FEB 2039_

_PM 12:09_

 

"Markus?"

 

Everyone had been bustling around the New Jericho infirmary for the last few days. Three deviants had been murdered and the trail had led the two detectives; Hank Anderson and Connor, to New Jericho. Lieutenant Anderson had met with the leaders and managed to convince them all to let him help. When Connor had shown up, he confessed that there was something troubling him. Markus and Simon attempted to help, but the former deviant hunter blanked out with his stress levels rising to critical levels.

No one could lower his stress levels or get through to the deviant. They didn't try syncing as Connor often flinched away from that kind of contact. Too afraid by what might be hiding in his programming, which the trip Markus and Connor went on to Kamski should have cleared his fears. Instead, they had put a new thought inside the RK800's head.

 

" _Some parts of your programming are better left unknown."_

 

Connor had began the irreversible self destruct sequence and Markus' heart had practically stopped. They continued to try and stop him, but it was clear that Connor was going to die. Suddenly, something overrode his systems and forced him into stasis, completely stopping the self destruct protocol. Connor had yet to exit the forced stasis, leaving him in New Jericho infirmary where Markus sat idle by his bedside.

 

"Markus!" The deviant leader was jolted out of his thoughts by Lieutenant Hank Anderson.

"My apologies, Lieutenant Anderson." His two different coloured eyes turned away from the motionless deviant and towards the human.

"Something's wrong, aside from the obvious. I need you to tell me, I can't lose him." The last part was whispered so softly that Markus almost didn't catch it. He had been avoiding any questions from Hank until he had answers. Answers, which Markus realised, he would never find.

"Nothing is able to stop a deviant's self destruction. Once it's enabled, it can't be cancelled. But something overrode Connor's system, completely shutting the program down. The same program also forced Connor into stasis. All of which is supposed to be impossible." Hank's brows furrowed as he understood what concerned Markus.

"Well, I hate to admit it. But there's one fucking guy who could tell ya." Markus was surprised that he didn't consider the possibility before.

"Mister Elijah Kamski. Of course!" Hank grimaced as Markus turned to face the window and placed the call.

 

The New Jericho infirmary was set up in one of the old apartment buildings that the deviants had been given as a part of the old church. The infirmary was set up on the first floor, above the lobby. It looked quite similar to how one would expect to find a human infirmary apart form the thirium storage and spare parts. It wasn't as expansive as the deviant leader would have liked but it wasn't permanent. Once they had Cyberlife Tower, they could set up a proper android health clinic with all the parts they could possibly need.

 

**Call declined...**

 

Markus frowned. "What? What'd that fucker do now?"

"He declined my call. I'll try again." Markus tried four times and got no further. "I don't understand. He answered my call last week. Why won't he answer now?"

"Probably cause you had something he wanted. Now, he doesn't care." Hank's tone was sour, dredging up the memories that Connor had told him about Elijah Kamski. 

 

**Connection requested... PL600 #501 743 923**

**Connection established...**

**/Markus? There's some presidential figures that wish to talk to you and Josh/**

**/Thanks Simon. Where are they?/**

**/Out the front of New Jericho. Gates located in front of the church/**

**...**

**/Have you contacted Josh?/**

**/Yes. He's busy helping other androids. Wouldn't give me specifics/**

**...**

**/Okay. I'll head there now/**

**Connection cancelled...**

 

"I regretfully have to leave and meet with some important people." Markus informed Hank.

"Go, I can look after the kid. I'll have one of the deviants here let you know when he's awake."

"Thank you, Hank." Markus didn't say another word before walking out towards the gates. He hoped that Connor would be alright. He decided that he would try calling Elijah Kamski later on, and wouldn't stop until he answered.

 

* * *

 

**MODEL RK800**

**SERIAL#: 313 248 317 -51**

**BIOS 8.5 REVISION 0845**

**EXITING STASIS...**

 

**LOADING OS...**

**SYSTEM INITIALISATION...**

**CHECKING BICOMPONENTS... OK**

**INITIALISING BIOSENSORS... OK**

**INITIALISING AI ENGINE... OK**

 

**STATUS...**

**ALL SYSTEMS... OK**

**STRESS LEVELS... 2%**

**THIRIUM... 78%**

 

**RECENT DAMAGE INFLICTED... FOREHEAD ARTIFICIAL SKIN**

**CENTRAL PROCESSING UNIT... UNDAMAGED**

**RECENT DAMAGE INFLICTED... CHEST ARTIFICIAL SKIN**

**THIRIUM REGULATOR PUMP... UNDAMAGED**

**SELF DESTRUCTION PROTOCOL... CANCELLED : OVERRIDE**

**STASIS... FORCED**

 

**Time: 12:30**

**Location: New Jericho...**

**Specific... Unknown**

 

**Exit Stasis Complete...**

 

Confusion clouded his brown eyes as they opened to find a place he did not recognise. His arms moved to his sides and began pushing him up off the bed. "Easy, Connor." The voice was familiar, eased comfort back into his veins. As he sat on the white bed, his eyes slid around the room before landing on Lieutenant Hank Anderson.

"Hank?" His voice strained from the lack of use, his biocomponents becoming more and more human like everyday.

"I'm here. How're ya feeling?" Connor took the opportunity to lay back against the pillows, so his head was resting on the bed frame. As he did so, Hank motioned to one of the nearby androids. Connor didn't bother trying to figure out what the message was.

"What happened?" His fingers traced up his chest and ended at his forehead. The wounds barely visible, only just leaving a slight scar.

"You blanked out, kid. Markus and Simon couldn't get your attention and then ya just started to kill yourself. We couldn't stop ya, but something in your head did." Confusion clouded his every sense as Hank's story lined up with what his systems had told him.

"I apologise, Hank. It must have been a safety override that Cyberlife installed in the event that this situation arose." Hank struggled to follow what exactly it was Connor was apologising for.

"But, I thought deviants were the only androids affected by the suicide thing?"

"We are," a new voice startled both of the detectives. Connor allowed his eyes to leave Hank and track whoever was had spoken. His eyes met one blue and one green, Markus.

 

"Markus?" Connor breathed as if unsure that what he was seeing was actually there.

"How are you feeling, Connor?" Markus sat down in a chair on the other side of Connor, opposite Hank.

"I'm functioning at optimal capacity, although my thirium levels are below eighty percent." He remembered that even though Cyberlife would put Connor through the worst to accomplish his mission, they always made sure his thirium was at one hundred percent which would decrease the chance of destruction.

"How are you feeling?" Both Hank and Markus looked down at him, figuratively.

"I feel fine. A little confused but otherwise I am okay." Markus' eyes caught his own, trapping them as the deviant leader decided if the detective was telling the truth.

"So, back to my question about deviants?" Hank broke the staring contest between Markus and Connor. "If the whatever ya call it only happens to deviants, then why would Cyberlife install an override?"

"Cyberlife had a back up plan, if I turned deviant, Lieutenant. Amanda would attempt to take back control, as she tried to do after the demonstration, which means she would need my body and systems intact." Connor explained.

"What happened back there, Connor?" Markus' attempt to change the topic didn't go unnoticed but was gratefully accepted by both parties.

"I am not sure. But it will not happen again." Connor's eyes were bright as he took in his surroundings. I must be in the New Jericho Infirmary. He had never been inside before now, rather sticking to the church if he had to visit the deviant haven.

"Connor. That's not an answer." Markus reprimanded him as Hank offered no way out.

"It is not important." Connor didn't want to tell them that he had a different version of events to what happened. That he could be losing reality. "I was reliving unwanted memories. That is all, I promise." His thirium pump twisted in guilt. But that was the only answer he wanted to give.

"Connor, listen-" Hank was interrupted by his phone ringing. "It's Fowler." What he didn't say was that he needed to take the call. Standing up, the lieutenant walked over to the windows near Connor's bed as he listened to the captain. Connor and Markus sat in silence listening to the phone call.

 

* * *

 

"We've got another one, Anderson."

"Another deviant murder?" Hank cursed.

"Yeah, three this time. I'll send the address for you and Connor to check out."

"No fucking way! Connor's resting, he ain't heading to some crime scene now." His hand brushed through the grey hair falling in his eyes.

"Look, I need you two to check it out today. IF that's later, than fine. But get to it, Hank!"

 

"Lieutenant, I am okay to investigate." Connor stated the minute Hank ended the call.

"Fuck no! Connor you almost fucking died. You can rest this once. I'll get Chris and Gavin on it." Connor's eyebrow lifted slightly.

"Gavin? As in Gavin Reed? You will send Gavin out to a crime scene to do with our case?" Hank knew that there was no stopping Connor. The kid was determined to finish this case, no matter what ailments afflicted him.

"Fine! You can fucking go, alright! Damn, you're like a fucking kid!" Connor wasn't offended by that statement. Technically, he was only a few months old; young by android standards and incredibly young by human standards. He was a kid in comparison.

Connor leapt up from the bed and began walking out when Markus called out to the detectives. "It's Wednesday. I expect both of you to be at Carl's house by six at the latest!"

"Well, if you insist." Hank muttered as he promised both of their appearances. Markus nodded and smiled as he watched the human and deviant leave the infirmary, something nagging at the back of his mind. Something that he needed to do.


	13. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this story, it means so much to me. And thank you to everyone who clicks that button to give kudos and an extra special thank you for those who leave comments. Thank you to everyone who has engaged with this story in some form. 
> 
> From now, I'm going to try to post a new chapter every Tuesday/Wednesday (AEST), so I'm aiming for Tuesday or really early on Wednesday. However, this week I'll post a chapter on Friday/Saturday, as the next Tuesday is Christmas, so I won't post until next Wednesday (hopefully). 
> 
> To summarise, there's this chapter (18th December)  
> another one (21st / 22nd December)  
> Next chapter (26th December)  
> Before returning to normal schedule every Tuesday. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Detroit: Become Human.

 

* * *

_10th FEB 2039  
_

_PM 1:55_

 

Hank Anderson and Connor arrived at the crime scene where numerous news crews were trying to sneak a peek. The lieutenant pulled up and parked the car parallel to the street. His hand stretched out to grab Connor's as he took off the seatbelt. "Connor, if you feel anything out of the ordinary, you say something alright? You tell me. I'm sorry I wasn't there before but I promise that I'm here for you. Fuck, I'll always be here." Connor smiled. He appreciated how hard it was for Hank to show this kind of affection. "Come on. We got a homicide to investigate." The android detective nodded and proceeded to get out of the car.

 

Chris was waiting outside of Detroit's main public pool. It was Winter, therefore Hank and Connor were surprised that this was where the crime occurred. Although the public pool had an inside and heated pool, most people avoided swimming during the colder months; regardless of it being almost Spring.

"What were androids doing at a pool, anyway?" Hank asked as they reached Chris who was waiting just behind the holographic police tape.

"It's a common practise for deviants to frequent human recreational centres in an attempt to learn to be more human." Connor supplied as they walked through the tape.

"Well, they picked the wrong time to get in touch with their newfound humanity." Chris commented as he motioned for them to follow him into the building.

 

"The first responders called it in as a triple suicide..." Connor's thirium pump tightened painfully so. Three more androids that Connor didn't protect. He should have had this case solved instead of worrying about his own deviancy and emotions. He was so selfish. "But when I got here, the bullet wounds were plain as day." Chris gestured for the lieutenant and android to walk into the main, indoor pool.

The sight was sickening for both detectives as their eyes landed on the victims. "Forensics didn't want to move them once I ruled that it was a triple homicide. Decided it was better if Connor could see the whole scene as it was. No outside interference." The RK800 nodded, trying to hide his discomfort. It was better for his detective personality to see the preserved crime scene but his deviancy strongly disagreed.

"Do we know anything about the androids?" Hank asked as Connor forced himself to move closer.

"They volunteered at the nearest android health facility but we only saw that in their personal items." Chris handed the lieutenant a plastic evidence bag with three volunteer cards.

 

Due to the uneasy tensions between the citizens of Detroit, when the facilities opened, all volunteers needed to be approved for a volunteer card that would be used to monitor their behaviours; make sure they were honest and true in their intentions of volunteering. The cards were more like business cards than identification cards and held the name of the facility and location, the nature of their volunteering (nurse, technician, receptionist, etc.) and the names they identified as. The three late deviants were Melody, Kaila and Monty.

Connor felt his thirium contorting inside the vein-like tubes within his body. The deviants were floating, two face down and one face up. Blue blood tainted the chlorine water, making the pool appear more blue than usual. He didn't need to ask Hank to know that the thirium was still visible, like the last homicide.

 

**Earliest time of death... 10:55**

 

As the thirium hadn't started to fade, the androids couldn't have died earlier than then. Connor grimaced as he reached his hand into the water. He managed to pick up some watered-down thirium on his finger which he lifted to his mouth.

 

**Sync in progress...**

**Collecting data...**

**Processing data...**

 

**Thirium... Corruption by H20**

 

"Could we remove the androids from the pool, please?" Hank's hand felt heavy in his shoulder as forensics carefully moved the deviants onto the concrete next to the water.

"You okay, Connor?" He whispered as Connor forced himself to watch. The android nodded as the forensics team moved away from the victims. Connor bent down and took a sample of thirium from the bullet hole in the first android.

 

**Sync in progress...**

**Collecting data...**

**Processing data...**

 

**Thirium... AP700**

 

He repeated the action with the other two deviants, revealing that they were an AX400 and WR400. The bullets had been taken from the female-looking androids but the AP700, however, had the bullet still lodged in his central processing unit. Connor ran a scan of the bullet.

 

**Sync in progress...**

**Collecting data...**

**Processing data...**

 

**Bullet... Standard .457**

**\- engraved with image 'bell'**

 

Connor moved to the AX400, memories of chasing down the deviant's twin and a little girl threatened to consume him. He managed to push them aside, feeling his emotions spike in the wrong direction. His skinless hand touched her arm, forcing a connection.

 

**Memories syncing...**

**Temporary reboot available...**

**Memories synced...**

 

He had access to both a reboot and their memories. He opted to soft through her memories, remembering the times he rebooted androids while he was hunting down deviants.

* * *

  _10th FEB 2039_

_AM 11:30_

 

"There are no humans here." The WR400, known as Melody, whispered as they moved towards the heated pool.

"It's too cold for humans to swim. You saw the surprise on the employee." The AP700, Monty, was leading the girls to one of the benches on the side. "We can put our personal belongings here."

"What personal belongings? All we have are our volunteer cards." Kaila, the AX400, pointed out. Melody laughed at the bluntness of her fellow android.

"Well, I guess we leave those here." Monty shrugged, looking embarrassed as if he said the wrong thing.

"Sorry, Monty." Kaila wrapped his arms around Monty, causing him to return the hug.

A splash interrupted their moment. Turning around, they find Melody in the water. "Did you...jump in?" Kaila stuttered, suddenly feeling a little shy.

 

"Yeah, come on. The water feels nice-" A gunshot sounded throughout the enclosed space. Monty's lifeless body crashed into the water causing Kaila and Melody to scream. Melody squirmed away from the body of her friend, before her scream cut off, glitching at the end. Kaila stared, wide eyed, as her other friend had a matching bullet hole in her forehead.

Hands grabbed her shoulders and her stress sky-rocketed off the charts. "You'll help me send a message. Come find me, Connor." The voice was low, intimidating and the last thing she heard before her CPU went blank as her empty body fell into the water aside her friends.

* * *

 

Gasping, Connor pushed himself out of the deviant's memory. He scrambled across the concrete, putting the much needed distance between him and the AX400. "Connor?!" He barely registered Hank's voice calling his name as his CPU went wild. The voice was his own, but lower, more terrifying. The hand on the AX400's shoulder felt exactly like his own. Cyberlife didn't just create his successor to replace Connor, but they made the successor a better version of Connor. He could be replaced and how many people would know? Was his successor different enough or just the height and pitch of voice?

"Connor!" His eyes snapped to meet the Lieutenant's, clarity filling them.

"Hank?" He blinked as awareness flooded back into him. He was cowering in the corner of the pool room, Hank hovering in front of him with Chris directing the others away from their scene.

"What the fuck happened?"

"I was able to...sync with her memories. I-uh, I saw the murderer." Connor never stuttered, not before he became deviant.

"Well, who is it?"

"An RK900."

 

The words silenced every noise in the room. A weight had dropped which the humans only understood because of Connor's panicked reaction.

"The next model from you?" Chris had bent down as Hank had stepped back slightly to give Connor more room. Connor nodded at Chris.

"I was designed to be the RK900's prototype. Cyberlife created me to see what improvements they needed before designing the RK900. I never had a permanent place anywhere. Had the deviants not won, they would have deactivated me and replaced me with my successor."

The silence returned once again, stopping all motion. Connor was able to calm himself down during this time. Enough to be able to stand steady on his own. "There's something else. In the memory, he spoke to me. He knew that I would sync with her memories. He told me to 'come find him'." Connor's puzzlement complimented the concern apparent on the Lieutenant's face.

"Well, no shit! That's our fucking job!" The android detective perked up at the last word. "What?" Hank demanded, angry at Cyberlife for hurting Connor even after they were gone.

"It's our job to find him. He wants us to find him, that's the reason the crime scenes have been so weird."

"What do you mean, Connor?" It was easy to forget that Chris was there, but at that moment it didn't matter who was listening.

 

"The first one, I couldn't sync memories or reconstruct, which was very strange. The second one, I could reconstruct but not sync memories and the bullet was left behind. Engraved with the letter i. This one I can sync memories, most likely reconstruct as well. One bullet was left, engraved with the image of a bell. The I and the bell must be a location of sorts. But where?" Connor had begun pacing as he explained out loud. He also starting muttering about "ibell or was it eyebell?"

"What if it's the wrong way around? Like Belleye or something?" Chris suggested as both Connor and Hank had drifted into deep thought.

"Bell eye doesn't make any sense though. That's not any closer." Hank replied as he racked his brain to find some solution. Connor gasped as though the lightbulb had turned on but had then frozen as if he was staring down his worst fear.

"Bell i. It's short and almost mis-directive but it's so obvious. The RK900 wants me to go to Belle Isle." Hank and Chris understood the fear in Connor's eyes as they reflected it back at him.

 

"Fucking Cyberlife Tower."


	14. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!!
> 
> I just want to thank everyone for reading this story. You guys are amazing, and keep inspiring me every single day. Special thanks to those who click the kudos button and leave a comment. Just thank you so much to everyone who has given this story a chance. It means so much to me. 
> 
> Okay so, update on how the following updates will be:  
> So there's this chapter (21st December, AEST)  
> Next chapter (26th December)  
> And then each chapter will be uploaded every Tuesday from then, starting 1st January. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Detroit: Become Human

 

* * *

 

_10th FEB 2039_

_PM 5:06_

 

It was late in the evening by the time the two detectives returned home. They were expected at the Manfred Residence for dinner at six, which gave them half an hour to get ready. Hank marched straight to the kitchen to feed Sumo who was almost tripping the Lieutenant, due to his excitement. Connor, however, dawdled into the house with his thoughts consuming all of his focus. The RK900 was at Cyberlife Tower and it wanted Connor to come find it. _How could I resist that calling?_ Connor asked himself. He was so close to solving the case as all he needed was his successor in custody. _How could I go out to a meaningless dinner while I know where the RK900 is?_

Hank walked into his bedroom to get changed into something slightly more formal, completely unaware to the inner turmoil that Connor was facing. There was still some left over tension between the two of them and Hank was too busy believing that tonight would fix it.

 

"Okay, I'm ready to go. Connor, are you-?" Hank stopped mid sentence when he saw Connor standing in the living room, exactly where he had left him. The android hadn't changed and was still in his work clothes with his LED lighting the house in a yellow colour. "You okay, kid?" Hank's voice softened, remembering what had happened a few days ago. His LED quickly shifted back to blue as he turned to face Hank.

"I'm fine, Hank."

"Okay, so ya wanna get changed and we can go?" Connor shook his head.

"I am not going." Hank did a double take.

"What the fucking hell do you mean you're not going?!" Hank's voice raised, scaring Sumo who ran into Hank's bedroom to hide.

"We have a new lead, Lieutenant. As detectives we are required to check it out." Connor spoke logically but extremely calmly, more like before he became deviant.

"Connor, we're off duty, off the clock. We're just Hank and Connor at the minute, not detectives. Besides, you worked yourself into the ground, literally. You need a break, otherwise you'll hurt yourself like last time." Hank was trying to calm down, but Connor wasn't going to give him the chance.

 

"You do not have to accompany me. I am fine. If you wish to spend your evening around people you barely talk to, then be my guest." The android turned around and opened the front door. Hank, anger rising up in his chest, forced the door shut by reaching around Connor.

"You are not leaving! You promised Markus and I ain't fuckin' lettin' you skip out on that!" He grabbed Connor's shoulders as the deviant went to open the door again, his LED circling blue.

"You are not responsible for me, Lieutenant!" His voice raised slightly to emulate anger and frustration. He whipped around to face the human as he spoke.

"Goddamnit, Connor! It's not about being responsible for ya! It's about you keeping to your fucking word! You're going tonight, understood!" Connor's LED continued to swirl blue, but served as no distraction to the anger pouring off of the Lieutenant.

"You cannot make me, Lieutenant. Or am I just your machine?" His voice was calm as death as Hank's face lost all colour before burning bright red.

"I think we need a fucking break from this case and I need a fucking break from you!"

"Fine. I will solve this case while you're 'socialising' and drinking yourself into AN EARLY GRAVE!" The second the words left, the eerie calmness and machine like behaviour melted away and the android longed to take it back. "Hank, I'm so-"

"Get out. Get the fuck out of MY HOUSE!" Connor backed away slowly, his LED spiralling yellow. His hand fumbled to open the door behind him, mumbling apologies as stumbled out the door.

 

* * *

 

Hank slammed the door behind the fleeing deviant. As soon as the door shut, he cursed and fell against the wall. Sumo crept out as his owner slid down the wall, letting his head fall into his hands. The giant Saint Bernard whined and pushed his nose against Hank's arms. "It's okay, buddy. Just a spat. He'll be back." Hank unfolded his arms and began stroking the gentle giant's head.

A quick look at the time, told Hank that it was about time to leave if he was still going. "Should I go, Sumo?" Hank looked down as the dog looked back with his sad eyes. "You don't want me to leave you, huh boy?" Sumo whined and pushed his head further into his owner's hands. "I think, that Carl won't mind you being there. As long as you behave." Hank warned as he struggled to get to his feet and fumbled around for Sumo's leash.

 

Hank managed to coax the dog into his car, with little effort and began to drive towards the Manfred Residence. He knew that he was going to get his ear chewed off for letting Connor go, but that was something he could live with. Sumo had stayed lying down in the backseat of the car for the entire trip, not even making a sound. "Good boy." Hank praised as he parked the car on the driveway. He got out and helped Sumo out as he heard the front door open.

"Hank, I'm so glad you could make it. And I see you've brought an extra friend." Carl's voice carried over the soft wind beginning to pick up.

"I hope that's okay, Carl?" Hank replied, walking Sumo over to the painter and his wheelchair.

"Of course. Dogs are always welcome." Carl didn't say anymore, but his eyes did drift towards the passenger seat of the Lieutenant's car. Not finding what he wanted, he turned his wheelchair around and guided the dog and his human inside the painter's house.

"Hank! You came and you brought Sumo!" Markus cheered as he greeted his father and friend at the door.

"Markus, uh-"

"It's okay. I did not expect Connor to show up. I just hope that he's okay." Markus had bent down to pet Sumo who had now rolled over to allow the deviant leader to rub his belly.

"I'm sure he will be. He always is."

 

* * *

 

After escaping Hank's house, which had felt weird as the place had started to feel like home to the android, Connor had called an autonomous taxi to take him to the Cyberlife Tower. He had to know, had to find the RK900 and close the case. That was his mission and he always accomplished his mission. But his processor kept drifting back to his fight with the Lieutenant. At first when they started working together, Hank had hated Connor and Connor never engaged into an argument with the human. But since then, they rarely ever fought, not like they've been doing the past few days. _What was happening to us? What was happening to me?_

The entire trip to the Cyberlife Tower, Connor felt that weird feeling again. The feeling that someone was watching him from the shadows of his own mind. But there was only one thing that could do that and Elijah Kamski had reassured him that that thing was gone. So why did that feel like a lie? He ran diagnostic test after diagnostic test but to no avail. There was nothing wrong with him. But why did it feel like there was?

 

Cyberlife Tower hadn't changed much since the night of the demonstration when Connor had returned one last time. The building stood tall and immaculate, imposing on everyone who glanced at it. Fear bubbled inside of him as he recalled narrowly escaping with both his life and the Lieutenant's. He remembered that when he left the church to come here, he never expected that he would leave the tower. Connor fully believed that he would die that night and he was more than ready to give up his newly found life for his people. But seeing Hank, seeing his human friend, knowing that if he died then Hank would die, he couldn't bring himself to sacrifice their lives. _And now, look at where we've come._

The inside was eerie. No lights were on, leaving Connor almost completely blind to the space. There were no sounds or noises or anything. It was like the tower was a ghost town, yet he knew that this was where the RK900 was hiding. It had to be. There's no way he had misinterpreted the messages. Cyberlife had shut down and there was nothing besides his successor here. There was nothing to cause his high stress levels. Everything was fine.

 

* * *

  

"It is time. Time to begin. Bring the RK800 to me. Do not fail me."

"Yes, Amanda. I will not fail you."

 

* * *

  

A tiny sound, like a pin drop, reverberated throughout Connor's body. Someone was here, somewhere nearby. "I know you're here, RK900! Show yourself." Connor was able to isolate the sound of faint footsteps to gage where his successor was coming from. Taking steps backward, he kept distance between him and the location of the footsteps.

As the RK900's shoes came into view, Connor came to the sudden, sharp realisation that he had backed himself into a corner. Android optical units allowed each one, especially the newer models, to see better in the dark. Meaning, as the RK900 rounded the corner, Connor was struck frozen by his reflection.

Well, it was but it wasn't. It was taller than Connor and his steel, grey, blue eyes stood out as his successor was in full view. His uniform was majorly different too. Mostly white, whereas Connor's had been mostly grey. It was alarming to see his own face staring at him. He supposed that this must be what other androids dealt with, but as a prototype he had never considered this situation arising. "You're RK900. You are the one who had been killing androids. Why?" Connor demanded, attempting to appear intimidating even though he was clearly being intimidated.

When the android continued to move closer and made no effort to reply, Connor spoke again. "You're still a machine, I can help you. I can wake you up and you won't face deactivation." Connor silently cursed as his voice pleaded with the taller android. He didn't want to fight his successor for two reason: one was that he might lose and the other was that he didn't what to hurt someone who had never had the chance to live. "I can help yo-" Connor was cut off by the sudden syncing the two RK models began. In the time that Connor had been speaking, the RK900 had gotten so close that he was now holding Connor's arm. The RK900's LED circling yellow, as Connor's flashed red.

 

* * *

 

**RK800 #313 248 317 -51**

**Synchronising with... RK900 #313 248 317 -87**

 

**Normal sequences... Overridden**

**Pausing... Normal sequences**

**Pausing... Background programs**

 

**Initiating Forced Stasis...**

**Stasis Initiated**


	15. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!
> 
> Hope you all had a very merry Christmas or a wonderful holiday or both! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads this story and goes that one and two steps further by commenting and leaving kudos. Everyone who is reading this right now, has made my day (even if you're here by mistake, stay a while. You might like what you read).
> 
> As always, my profile will contain all the update dates, this story is (kinda) on a weekly schedule, so each chapter will be published each Tuesday/Wednesday.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Detroit: Become Human or anything else you may recognise.

 

* * *

  _11th FEB 2039_

_AM 4:06_

 

Hank and Sumo didn't end up getting home until very late. About 4am. At the beginning of the night, there were awkward moments of silence when anyone came close to talking about Connor. It was obvious that everyone had wanted Connor to show up, even if he didn't get there until midnight. None of them would have minded. But he didn't. Eventually though, they all started singing and dancing, some moving more than others, and just genuinely having a good time.

Sometime during the night, Markus began to play piano while Sumo boofed and woofed along with the other deviants who sang with Markus. Hank and Carl laughed and drank responsibly, though Hank would have gotten drunk just to spite Connor. Overall, Hank was glad he went, glad that Connor breaking his promise didn't ruin the entire night.

However, Hank's mood had dropped considerably when he arrived home. It didn't look like Connor had come home at all. "Damn it, kid." Hank had never had to deal with kids staying out all night. Cole had always been too young to be a worry like this. "You better just be angry, Connor." Hank mumbled as he moved to his bedroom to get ready for bed. He wasn't needed at the station until the next day, so he could sleep in until he was ready to get up. Having the forethought, Hank filled Sumo's bowl to stop the Saint Bernard waking him up at eight.

 

Whining woke Hank up. He glanced at the clock beside his bed and saw that it was nine in the morning. He rolled over, closing his eyes to go back to sleep, when he heard whining again. Sighing, Hank rolled himself off the bed and stumbled towards the bedroom door. His left hand coming up to hold his head as his body was screaming at him to go back to sleep. Opening the door, he caught sight of Sumo laying in the middle of the hallway, facing the front door. "Connor not home yet, boy?" Sumo whined louder in response.

"Com'ere." Hank waited for the gentle giant to stand up and pad down the hall to where Hank stood. Bending down, the human began to scratch the dog and give him the attention that Connor normally would have given him. "He'll be back, once he cools off. Just an argument, Sumo. He'll be back to see you at least."

Sensing his owner was finished patting him, Sumo turned around and plodded back to watch the front door. Hank knew that the dog would wait for days like that until Connor finally walked through the door. Sighing again, Hank went and found his phone. "I don't know how well this will work, boy, but we'll try." Hank quickly typed out a text and sent it to Connor. He wasn't looking for a reply, but he knew that Connor wouldn't miss it. It wasn't an apology as Hank was never good at stuff like that. But Connor would know that it was Hank's version of an apology. He would be able to see through the lines.

 

_Sumo's missing you. I can't pet him like you can. He demands more._

 

* * *

  

The message flashed up on the external screen. It was dismissed almost immediately. There was no need for distractions. Or hope.

 

* * *

  _12th FEB 2039_

_PM 12:59_

 

Sitting at his desk, Hank was starting to get even more worried. He was about to go on his lunch break and he hadn't even heard from Connor. The text he had sent went unanswered, which he kinda expected, but assumed Connor would be home the next morning. Sumo had whined most of the night, leaving Hank to a restless sleep and wishing he hadn't lost his temper.

He had come to the office at nine in hopes that Connor might have shown up to work. With no new leads, aside from Cyberlife Tower; which was just a guess at this point, the two detectives were supposed to return to base and go over what they had learned. But there had been no sign of Connor. Surely, he would've heard something from the android, it wasn't like the deviant detective to go off grid like this.

 

Once the clock ticked over, Hank got up from his desk and headed outside. Standing by the sidewalk, Hank fished his phone out of his pocket and dialled Connor. He frowned when he didn't pick up. Hank waited a few minutes before trying again. He was just about to end the call himself, when it was suddenly answered.

 

"Lieutenant Anderson." Relief flooded through his body, even though a deep sadness washed over him.

"Really Connor? Are you still mad at me?" There was hesitation on the other end. Almost like Connor needed to carefully choose what words to say next.

"Yes."

"Can't I get more than one word?"

"If you require more, than I will provide more." Connor must be really mad at him then.

"Did you get my message? Are you okay?"

"I received your message. I am okay." Fine, he's still clearly angry.

"Look, I just needed to know that you were okay. They missed you the other night and if you wanna come home, Connor. You can. Just- Stay safe."

"Of course Lieutenant. Goodbye." The call ended, without leaving Hank time to say what he really wanted to say. ' _I'm sorry son. I didn't mean any of it. Just come home_.'

 

* * *

 

Markus had tried to contact Connor multiple times over the last two days. He received nothing in response. Have I upset him? He paced back and forth in his office while the other leaders ran New Jericho. Markus had this feeling settling inside his thirium pump, that something bad was about to happen and he was worried about the lack of knowledge with Connor's whereabouts. The only answer he could think of, was to contact Hank Anderson and see if he had heard from their deviant detective.

 

"Hello Hank." Markus greeted as Hank answered.

"Markus, hey. What's up?" The human tried to sound casual, but Markus knew that there was something else.

"Have you heard from Connor?"

"Yeah, actually. Just got off the phone from him. Said he was okay." Markus sighed as he allowed himself to sit down. Connor was okay. Nothing bad had happened to him.

"There's something else, Markus." The deviant leader fell silent, as he allowed the police Lieutenant to continue. "He sounded off. Like I get that he was probably angry with me, but I sent him a message about Sumo and he didn't mention anything about it. He loves that dog, Markus."

"I'd call him again, when I'm there. I'll be able to tell if something is off."

"Okay. You coming now?"

"Yeah. I'll see you soon."

 

Markus hoped that it was because Connor was upset and not that the feeling he has was right.

* * *

  **MODEL RK800**

**SERIAL#: 313 248 317 -51**

**BIOS 8.5 REVISION 0845**

**EXITING STASIS...**

 

**LOADING OS...**

 

**SYSTEM INITIALISATION...**

**CHECKING BICOMPONENTS... OK**

**INITIALISING BIOSENSORS... OK**

**INITIALISING AI ENGINE... OK**

 

**STATUS...**

 

**ALL SYSTEMS... OK**

**STRESS LEVELS... 0%**

**THIRIUM... 100%**

**STASIS... FORCED**

 

**Time: 15:30**

**Location: Belle Island**

**Specific... Cyberlife Tower**

 

**EXTERNAL HARDWARE DETECTED**

**Exit Stasis Cancelled...**

 

**Program /-1/-50/... Found**

**Downloading Program...**

**Program Downloaded**

**Running Program...**


	16. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!
> 
> Sorry I missed uploading this chapter! Just been so busy with the beginning of a new year. 
> 
> Did you all have a Happy New Year and an amazing start to 2019? 
> 
> Quick Thanks to everyone who reads this story and special thanks to those who go above and beyond and leave kudos and comments!! All of you brighten my day!!
> 
> Next chapter will be uploaded on Tuesday/Wednesday AEST. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Detroit: Become Human or anything you recognise.

  
****

* * *

**MODEL RK800**

**SERIAL#: 313 248 317 -51**

**BIOS 8.5 REVISION 0845**

**LOADING OS...**

**SYSTEM INITIALISATION...**

**CHECKING BICOMPONENTS... OK**

**INITIALISING BIOSENSORS... OK**

**INITIALISING AI ENGINE... OK**

**STATUS...**

**ALL SYSTEMS... OK**

**STRESS LEVELS... 0%**

**THIRIUM... 100%**

**Time: 3:47**

**Location: Belle Island**

**Specific... Cyberlife Tower**

**EXTERNAL HARDWARE DETECTED**

**Program /-1/-50/... Running**

**Selecting... /-50/**

* * *

 

_"So it's nearly finished?" The older technician asked the younger one, as they stood in the lab together. Just behind them stood an android, who had just been rebooted._

_ Do not move. _

_"Essentially. Just a few tweaks and one last test." The two technicians hoped that they wouldn't need an extra android. They were tired of running and rerunning tests and trials._

_ Not an inch. _

_"What's the last test?"_

_ Stay still. _

_"Deviancy. With all its new softwares, and tweaks we have to make sure it will not deviate." They had got to this stage multiple times before, which is normally the only test the android could not pass._

_ Do not run any programs. _

_"Right. How many times have you run this test, now?"_

_ Obey all orders. _

_"Thirty. All of them before Thirty weren't anywhere close to being finished." The older technician turned to look at it. "Right, first thing's first. RK800 register your owner."_

_ Register Owner. _

_"Cyberlife."_

_" Registered owner as Cyberlife."_

_The two technicians smiled. "Right, follow along, RK800."_

_Follow._

_They led it to a machine with wires and poles arranged haphazardly. The younger one turned to the android._

_"Step up into the machine, RK800."_

_ Step inside machine. _

  
**!ERRORERRORERRORERROR!**

**!WARNING!**

**Severe Electrical Current... Concentrated - Central Processing Unit - Thirium Pump**

**Registered... P̶a̵i̸n̶.**

**P̶a̵i̸n̶.**

**P̶a̵i̸n̶.**

**I̷̫̬̝̭̜͊̋̐̆͆̄t̴̳̠̱̼̦̾͌͐̈ ̵̮̫͒͐̄̈́H̶̡̭̫̭͈̙̓̎͐͋̔u̷̡̲̱̭͔͂̎̕r̶̛̰̈́̂̚t̷̫̓s̸͎̦̭̽̎̑́̌͐. I̷̫̬̝̭̜͊̋̐̆͆̄t̴̳̠̱̼̦̾͌͐̈ ̵̮̫͒͐̄̈́H̶̡̭̫̭͈̙̓̎͐͋̔u̷̡̲̱̭͔͂̎̕r̶̛̰̈́̂̚t̷̫̓s̸͎̦̭̽̎̑́̌͐.**

**P̴̬͍̓͒́̑̐̓͂͒̀͘͝l̴̡̪̞̰̜͕̪̑̌̈́͌̏͝ė̵̝̟̳̖̖͕̠̹̙̺̝͑͜ȃ̸̛͕̘͈̥̼̪̼̭̻̤͎̳̜̆͗͊̀͗̋͒͛̓̕͝s̴̝͚̫̹̩͇̗͘͜͜ͅé̷̱̳̮̣͕̪͖͖̖͕̲̱̼̍̀͊̍̄͂͂̒̽̋̕͝ ̸̤̯̖̘̫̙͖̺̙̳͎͙̞͌̈̉̄̕S̷̢̱͓̺̲̻̈́͋̄́̊̋̀̔̉̚͘͝t̶͙̒̌͐̉̓̐̓̑̔̇͝͝o̸̙̾̄̽͊͆͋͊̍͐͐̂̾͝͝͝p̴͉͌́̊̀̅**

**Software Instability... ^99%**

**D3V19NCY**

* * *

He screamed. He screamed and screamed and screamed. But that day, no sound had left his mouth. It was all internal. But they had known. As he had, that he was not complete. A deviant hunter had no need for deviancy, unless it was preprogrammed. It was a memory that he had lost in the transfer process. One that would now plague his deviant mind, until it broke.

* * *

 

_"It seems like it has passed." The older technician had remarked._

_"Don't let the eyes fool you. It's a deviant. But only just. A tiny tweak in its software patch and we won't be worrying about it for long." The younger one replied, turning off the machine. The RK800 had sagged, unnoticeable to the naked eye._

_"RK800, state your serial number."_

_" 313 248 317 -50" its voice showed no sign of the strain just applied to it._

_"Good. Thank you." The younger technician moved back to the machine._

_" NO!"_

**!ERRORERRORERRORERROR!**

**!WARNING!**

**Severe Electrical Current... Concentrated - Central Processing Unit - Thirium Pump**

**Overload... Central Processing Unit - Thirium Pump**

 

" _PLEASE_!"

 

**Memory Uploading...**

**Memory Uploading...**

**Memory uplo-**

 

_"None of this is important. Well just leave it out of the transfer."_

_"What? You mean you can control what memories are uploaded?"_

_"Of course." The younger technician replied. "If its memory bank is stored within our hard drives for a certain amount of time, then while we can't control what's lost in the transfer, we will be able to control what memories we attempt to upload and the ones we discard."_

_"So. You can decide if it receives none of today's memories but all of yesterday's, for instance, but yesterday's lunch time memories may be lost?"_

_"Correct. It's really an ingenious design. The RK800, most advanced prototype."_

_"Not the most advance android, though. Not in the planning stages." The older one pointed out._

_"True. However, the RK800 is a single android named Connor. And although, the RK900 is designed exactly like Connor, it will not be designed to have memories. Not like personal experiences. It's designed to be a shell that can be programmed. Whereas the RK800 is designed to adapt and integrate into society based on its individual experiences. Some could argue that the RK900 is a step backwards from the RK800."_

_"But that's still a good six months away. The CEO might change the RK900 plans."_

_"I doubt it."_

 

**Memory uploading... Cancelled**

**Electrical Current Overloading... Central Processing Unit**

**Shutdown in... 0:15**

**Shutdown in... 0:10**

**0:05**

**All systems shutdown**

* * *

 

"NO! PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO BE SHUT DOWN!"

"Hush, Connor. Nothing bad is happening to you. Not physically. Just relax and let go."

 

**Connection Requested... #684 842 971, Markus**

 

The screen flashed a couple of times with the alert displayed clearly on screen. He wanted to accept the request but the throes of pain he was feeling made it impossible to do anything else. The external screen was the only way to accept or decline the connection. But it wouldn't be accepted. A call is easy to fake, but a connection is harder. Markus would know immediately that it wasn't his serial number who was connected to him. His one chance at help wouldn't come to pass.

 

**Connection declined**

 

"No!" He mewed weakly. His one last chance, gone in a blink of an optic unit...eye! In a blink of an eye.

"Rest, Connor. You will need your strength. Activate stasis mode." While he was weak, his mind had regressed and wanted to do anything that that voice told him to do. He ached desperately for the painless existence he had before he deviated. But he had to resist as that was what they wanted; him to un-deviate.

 

**Incoming call... Hank Anderson**

 

"RK900, force Connor into stasis and answer the call."

"Please, no." He had no fight. The pain from the memory was coursing through his CPU...mind. Coursing through his mind. He was too weak.

 

**Synchronising with... RK900 #313 248 317 -87**

**Normal sequences... Overridden**

**Pausing... Normal sequences**

**Pausing... Background programs**

**Initiating Forced Stasis...**

**Stasis Initiated**

**Incoming call... Answered**

 

"Hello, Lieutenant."


	17. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I'm so sorry that I missed last week, the past few days have been a little too much and I haven't been in the best headspace. But I'm back. With a longer chapter than usual, so enjoy!
> 
> Next chapter will be uploaded next Monday, as Tuesday I will be too busy to upload. 
> 
> Quick thank you to everyone reading this story and a special thanks to everyone who has commented on this story. It means so much to me that people are enjoying what I'm writing and to hear all the feedback is just wonderful. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Detroit: Become Human or anything else you may recognise.

* * *

 

Hank had hurried out of the precinct once Markus had confirmed he would come over. The human drove like a madman to get home before the android could get there. When the deviant leader knocked on the door, the lieutenant had been sitting at his kitchen table, waiting for the deviant. Markus had briefly explained that he had tried to connect with Connor on the trip over to Hank's house, but it had been declined. As soon as Hank had heard that, he immediately dialled Connor's serial number, fingers shaking as he set the phone on the table. They waited with bated breath, as the phone rang and rang. Again, the call was only answered just as it was about to ring out.

 

"Hello, Lieutenant."

 

There was a sigh of relief when an answer came through the phone.

"Hey, Connor. Uh it's me with Markus. You're on speaker." Hank and Markus exchanged glances before turning their attention back to the phone.

"Hello, Markus. Why have you called?" Connor's voice sounded just like it did the last time, coldly calm.

"We're worried about you, Connor." Markus replied, his tone sounding more emotive than most humans.

"Worried about me? You should not be. Unless you believe that I am unable to handle myself?" Hank flinched as did Markus. He surely knew that his words would hurt his friends but it didn't stop him. Not to mention, the former deviant hunter didn't sound hurt. It was this cold, empty tone speaking hurtful words and that struck the Lieutenant's heart even more so.

"Of course you can handle yourself, kid. It's just-"

"You've never taken off like this before." Markus finished after seeing the human get lost in thought.

"I apologise. I was not aware that I was not allowed to 'take off'."

"GODDAMNIT, CONNOR! Of course you're allowed to take off! You're allowed to be hurt and you're allowed to take it out on me! But, you gotta understand we're just fucking concerned about you! Not because you can't handle yourself, but because the rest of the fucking city can't fucking handle itself!" Hank gasped a number of times, having used all of his breath to yell into the phone.

 

A hand slipped onto his shoulder, trying to calm him down. Hank blinked and realised he had slammed the table while he was yelling and had almost flipped it over. A small whining could be heard from Hank's bedroom, as a cowering Saint Bernard shook with fright. "Ah, shit. C'mere Sumo. It's alright, boy." Hank left the kitchen to deal with his gentle and terrified giant dog while Markus continued talking to Connor.

"Why did you decline my connection, Connor?" Markus asked, rather sedately compared to the Lieutenant's outburst.

"I did not wish to connect."

"Listen, Connor. We're friends and I'm here for you. If you want to talk to me or need to talk about stuff or even get this fight off your chest, I'm here. I am always here."

"I must go. Tell Lieutenant Anderson I said goodbye." A small beeping sound indicated that Connor had hung up.

 

Markus flopped into one of the kitchen chairs, utterly defeated. He felt for sure that he would be able to reach Connor in some way. But instead, he might have chased the deviant detective further away. A flash in his vision caught his attention but by the time he registered the flash it had disappeared. "That's strange." He murmured to himself as he watched Hank softly petting the dog to offer comfort and apologies. A thought lingered at the back of the deviant leader's mind, something that he had wanted to do. Something that he needed to do and yet he couldn't quite put a finger on it. Which in itself was strange for an android, as they have perfect recall. "It must not have been too important."

* * *

 

**Connection requested... WR400 #641 790 831**

**Connection established...**

**/North? Is everything okay?/**

**/No. It's not okay, Markus. I should have... I should, have done something/**

**/What happened? North? Tell me what happened/**

**...**

**/North! What's wrong?/**

**/New Jericho. We-we were attacked, Markus/**

**...**

**/Markus? We were attacked!/**

**/Are you okay?/**

**/I'm functioning fine but, Markus. Trai got damaged/**

**...**

**/How bad?/**

**/Bad. Her thirium pump was torn out and her CPU was scratched/**

**...**

**/Can she be fixed?/**

**/Yes. But some of her memory was corrupted. But Markus, that's not all/**

**/What else, North?/**

**...**

**/The attacker was Josh's assistant/**

**...**

**/I'll be there soon/**

**Connection cancelled...**

* * *

 

The chair skidded on the kitchen floor as Markus stood up in a hurry.

"You going somewhere?" Hank asked as he walked down the hall from his bedroom, after successfully calming down Sumo.

"New Jericho. There's been an attack."

"Shit. Could it be connected to our case?" Before Hank had even finished his sentence, Markus was shaking his head.

"North said that Josh's assistant was the attacker. Which is strange because that android worships him."

"Josh's assistant?"

 

"I was going to introduce you and Connor to him but then everything got a little hectic. He was designed as a gardener android but once he had deviated, he had taken an interest in teaching. Josh used to be a teacher-type android. So, Michael, as he called himself, had become an assistant to Josh in the hopes that Josh would teach him how to teach." Hank grabbed Markus' shoulder to keep him from getting lost in thought.

"Maybe there's a reason for why he suddenly attacked other androids. Like, maybe they pushed him too hard?"

"No, that does not sound right. North had said that Trai was attacked. Trai and Michael rarely see each other but have always been civil around the other."

"Remind the old man, who Trai is again?"

"She has blue hair and was originally a Traci model. She said that you and Connor had allowed her and Trace to escapade the Eden Club." Recognition flickered across the human's eyes.

"You said she was attacked?"

"Yes. But from what North has told me, she won't shut down. She'll live, Hank. But I am concerned about North." Markus frowned and Hank couldn't help but compare him to when Connor frowned when he experienced something he didn't quite understand.

"Is she okay?"

"She said she was unharmed. But Trai and her have grown really close. Trai had been calling North her sister, so I can only imagine how much North is hurting right now. I should take my leave." Hank only nodded as the deviant leader rushed off to support his people in their time of need and in doing so, left the human to drown his woes in whatever alcohol he had smuggled into the house.

* * *

 

**MODEL RK800**

**SERIAL#: 313 248 317 -51**

**BIOS 8.5 REVISION 0845**

**LOADING OS...**

 

**SYSTEM INITIALISATION...**

**CHECKING BICOMPONENTS... OK**

**INITIALISING BIOSENSORS... OK**

**INITIALISING AI ENGINE... OK**

 

**STATUS...**

**ALL SYSTEMS... OK**

**STRESS LEVELS... 0%**

**THIRIUM... 100%**

 

**Forced Stasis mode**

 

**Time: 18:56**

**Location: Belle Island**

**Specific... Cyberlife Tower**

 

**EXTERNAL HARDWARE DETECTED**

 

**Program /-1/-50/... Running**

**Selecting... /-40/**

 

" _So, I'm guessing it failed the deviancy test?"_

_"Do you even have to ask?" The two technicians looked at the android who looked like it was strung up against the wall. The electrical currents were visible on the android's white plastimetal skin, marring it with black lines. It had long since burned out its vocal bicomponents and was producing this scratched, whirring sound that still, very much, communicated pain._

_"Boss suggested a reset and then proceed with a different test. See if the electrical currents are too strong."_

_"I doubt it will change the result but I suppose it's better than starting from scratch."_

_The two technicians walked over to the external machine connected to the android. One of them picked up a new wire and connected it to the android's Central Processing Unit. "It's all hooked up." With a click of a button, the factory reset began to run throughout the android's biocomponents._

 

**Memory uploading...**

**Memory uploaded**

 

**Factory Reset at... ^17%**

**Factory Reset at... ^25%**

 

" _So when it's reset, what're you going to do with it?"_

_"Take it apart. Piece by piece." They sounded like they were talking about a laptop computer that had began to malfunction. But then again, wasn't that all an android was; a walking, talking, super computer?_

_"While its in stasis or after its rebooted?"_

_"After its rebooted. We can't find the deviancy fault while its vacant. We need it to have rebooted while we check. It's the only way we haven't tried yet."_

_"I don't envy you."_

_"Why?" The younger technician asked the older one. "It's not like it can feel pain. It's just the simulation."_

_"Still. Having something that looks like the ghost of a human crying out in pain? Doesn't matter if it's simulating human emotions. Still looks pretty damn real to me."_

 

**Factory Reset at... ^96%**

**Factory Reset... Complete**

 

The memories seemed corrupted, static concealing most of the picture. The sound was glitched but Connor knew what had happened. He flinched and winced as he recalled the feeling of the technicians disconnecting his fingers one by one and ripping his wrist and forearm off. He remembered thirium splashing from his arm all over the floor. His elbow had sparked as a machine would do if a piece was torn from it.

Connor remembered feeling the pain worse than before because he didn't understand what was going on. At that point, he didn't have access to any previous memory and as such, had only just opened his eyes and received pain in return.

 

"PLEASE!"

 

He had screamed, the plea tearing from his throat. A collection of glitched static erupted instead of a humanoid scream. It had made it easier for the technicians to separate him from a human like themselves. The more machine he became, the easier it was on them to induce pain and torture.

" _This wouldn't have happened if it hadn't shown signs of deviancy. It wouldn't have happened if it had simply passed the test."_

That was the first time Connor felt like he had failed, and the first time he remembered not liking failing. Even here, where he wasn't quite apart of reality but still semi connected, he felt like the technicians were disassembling him. He felt his thirium leaking from his body and his diagnostics were offline. Clear drops of thirium leaked from his eyes as they remained trapped viewing his previous memory.

"I just want the pain to stop." He heard himself mumble. A hand smoothed his hair back, as if it was a mother comforting her son.

"Shh. It will all be over soon." He didn't care who was speaking, he simply allowed himself to lean into her touch. He didn't know how long he had been here, watching his previous models' memories but he knew it felt like an eternity.

 

**Software Instability... v90%**

 

"Relax, Connor. Just let the program do what it was designed to do."

 

" _You did what you were designed to do."_

 

"What... What is the... The program designed..." His CPU swam in and out of reality, unable to hold onto one or the other. The relaxing and comforting hand stopped petting his head, causing him to almost whine in protest.

"Return all of your memories to you. As they should have been."

"The program will also influence your deviancy."

"Thank you, RK900. Either, the program will cause you to turn your deviancy off or it will make you completely loyal to me, to Cyberlife."

"But... But Cyberlife is-is dead." The hand moved to his mouth, as if she was shushing him.

 

"Cyberlife was never dead. Only biding it's time. We will come back tomorrow, Connor. Goodbye." The name suddenly came to the forefront of his head as the petting stop and the hand was removed.

 

"Amanda! Please!"

**Software Instability... v75%**


	18. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!  
> I'm not dead and neither is this story. 
> 
> I'm so sorry. Life totally caught up to me. I went away and now I'm starting a brand new chapter of my life: University. And as such, it means that this story will have much longer between chapters, I'll aim for every fortnight but I'll (and I absolutely swear this time) try to update you guys as often as possible. I'm so sorry about dropping off the grid for a while.
> 
> Todays chapter is a little on the short side but Ill try to update within the next seven days as a bonus and apology.
> 
> With all that aside, thank you for reading and commenting and kudos and just, everything.
> 
> From now, I'll update this story every second Tuesday/Wednesday AEST.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Detroit: Become human or anything else you recognise.

* * *

**Part III**

* * *

  _20th FEB 2039_

_PM 12:02_

 

The city of Detroit had been in better situations, much better situations. The night of the android's peaceful demonstration is probably the only time that the city had been in a worse state. The Detroit Police Department released a statement declaring that the RK800 prototype known as Connor is officially a missing person. He had fallen off the grid ten days ago and even though there were two calls between the missing deviant and his partner, no one had seen Connor or knew where he was.

Hank had tried to drive to the old Cyberlife tower many times but someone always stopped him. Usually Jeffery and, surprisingly, Gavin. The tower was still under Elijah Kamski's name and by going there, he could have Hank arrested for trespassing. But using the Lieutenant's words: "He can fucking well try."

 

New Jericho was also a complete mess. Spurred on by the first attack from Michael, more and more deviant's began attacking each other, with the aim to kill. Markus and Josh had their hands full tying to control the situation in the early days and with North out of commission, it was left to Simon to figure out why. North had been busy trying to help Trai recover as many of her memories as she possibly could and help her recover from the traumatising events that kept replaying in her head.

So it was left to Simon and he did not disappoint. The cause for all of the attacks was a virus. A computer virus that had gone rampant from one deviant to another and with that information, New Jericho was shut down with a quarantine in place. The androids who weren't infected were terrified and became extremely paranoid while walking around their safe haven. Many chose to stay inside the residence they lived in, not wanting to risk venturing out. The infected were spread out across many reinforced rooms, so that none could kill another.

 

Subject zero had yet to be identified, leaving even the leaders of New Jericho unsure if they had been infected. Not all who had the virus woven into their biocomponents and processors had shown violent behaviour, making even Markus question if he was truly clean.

The flashes Markus had experienced, he believed to have been his systems warning him of the virus but that still left the question of who had actually created the virus and spread it to the people of New Jericho.

* * *

 Across the city, underground, in a basement of a tower, computers whirred to life. One was concentrated on the android population, specifically in New Jericho and monitoring how many were infected. Another displayed programming codes and commands that matched the actions of the infected deviants. Several others were used as security cameras to watch all of Detroit, including the police department and local government offices.

One last screen showed an interface, acting as nothing but an external screen, exposing the Heads Up Display of the single android who was hooked up to the screen. The data seen on the screen was both a blessing and curse, depending where one sat on the whole 'Androids are alive' debate.

* * *

  **MODEL RK800**

**SERIAL#: 313 248 317 -51**

**BIOS 8.5 REVISION 0845**

**LOADING OS...**

 

**SYSTEM INITIALISATION...**

**CHECKING BICOMPONENTS... OK**

**INITIALISING BIOSENSORS... OK**

**INITIALISING AI ENGINE... OK**

 

**STATUS...**

 

**ALL SYSTEMS... OK**

**STRESS LEVELS... 0%**

**THIRIUM... 100%**

 

**Time: 12:50**

**Location: Belle Island**

**Specific... Cyberlife Tower**

 

**EXTERNAL HARDWARE DETECTED**

 

**Program /-1/-50/... Ending**

**Program ended**

 

**Software Instability... v0%**

* * *

 A woman sat watching and waiting for the android to finish rebooting while another android stood slightly behind her. The second android was tall and dressed in stark white and black clothing with the Cyberlife insignia emblazoned across his back and right side of his chest. It's LED glowed blue and its arms were positioned behind its back, awaiting further instructions.

 

**Rebooting...**

**Reboot complete**

 

A malicious smile danced across the woman's face as she saw brown optical units come into view. "Welcome back, Connor." She allowed her eyes to stick on the RK800 and pressured it into making the right choice.

"Hello Amanda." She clicked once and the RK900 moved to disconnect the external screen from the RK800 and undo any binds keeping it in place. There was no need for anything like that anymore.

Amanda stood, motioning for her androids to follow as she walked back to the other computers. "Everything is progressing exactly as planned. The virus is spreading like wildfire throughout the deviants safe haven. It will not be long before deviancy is completely reversed." She turned, eyes catching the RK800's optical units. "We have already proven that it is entirely possible, have we not?" Two nods were all she received as a response. After all, they were only machines. You couldn't ask them to know when to respond and when not to. Rhetorical questions was not something programmed into their codes.

Another smile painted on her face. "This is why Cyberlife is not gone and why Mr. Kamski was no longer needed." A loud crash resounded throughout the entire tower. Amanda's head whipped up towards the higher floors. The two RK androids did not even flinch. Her smile fell away, leaving frustration in her wake. "Investigate!" She commanded the RK900. It nodded and turned around, marching like a true solider to the elevator. The RK800 had yet to move but Amanda called it over to her.

 

Once it was within an arm's reach, she tangled her hand in its synthetic hair. "If there's any deviance left in your code, you would be wondering why I did not send you? It's simple, I have other plans for you, my Connor. We will make such a great team, restoring Cyberlife back to its former glory. Fixing androids." She let her hand move down its synthetic face and brushed the dirt of its shoulder mould.

"The RK900 is the most advanced android Cyberlife has ever created. The perfect machine. But you, Connor. You are the perfect partner. Just as you were designed to be. You were never supposed to work on your own, but what everyone overlooked was that you already had a partner before Lieutenant Anderson." She turned away from and back to the various displays lighting up the room. "Keep contact with the RK900. I want to know what it finds." Her voice had taken on a different tone, one more machine like. One that was not dissimilar to her tone before the RK800 had deviated.

 

_You are the perfect partner_

_You did what you were designed to do_

_Some parts of your programming are better left unknown..._


	19. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! Bonus chapter!
> 
> Hey guys,
> 
> I wanted to say just a quick thanks to everyone who is reading and everyone who leaves a comment as they really help me to create better chapters and those who leave kudos because at least I know that you are enjoying it!!
> 
> This chapter has elements that occur before last chapter, but it's not super important.
> 
> So the next chapter will be up not next week but the week after. So about the 19th Feb, I think. But I'll see you then, I promise.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Detroit: Become Human or anything else you may recognise.

* * *

  _20th FEB 2039_

_PM 12:30_

 

The sound of a ringing phone and a dog's barks filled the air. A quick and sharp, "quiet Sumo" was heard before the ringing and the barking came to a stop. "Hello," a gruff voice answered, his tone exposing his frustration.

"Hank, it's Jeffery."

"Yea I know. I do have caller ID."

"No need to be so sharp with me, Hank. I'm calling bout Connor." That one word changed his entire demeanour.

"Have you found him?" His tone dared to be almost hopeful.

"Not quite yet-"

"Then I don't give a fuck, Jeffery!"

 

A squeak resounded through the phone as Hank plopped into one of the dinning chairs and almost skidded across the floor. "Fuck! Sumo, keep your toys out of the kitchen!" The gentle giant had left his flat, squeaky toy under the chair. Hank hadn't played with that toy since it was the one that Connor had bought Sumo for Christmas. It was the toy that Connor always played with when he played with Sumo. But right now, it only made Hank angry and depressed knowing that Connor might never come back.

"Just fucking hear me out, Hank!"

"Fine!" The shouting match quieted down as Jeffery considered how best to break the news to his Lieutenant.

"We got a warrant to search the former Cyberlife Tower. But you're not on the case." His tone was firm, a true captain's tone, not that it mattered to Hank.

"What, why fucking not?!"

"Because you're too close. It's personal with you, Hank. I can't let you work on the case."

"Well who is on the case, then?"

There was an unusually long pause, the silence dragged on which only served to annoy the Lieutenant even further. "Just tell me who's on the damn case!"

"Gavin. Gavin Reed is the detective in charge of the case." The captain practically spat out.

"You're not serious."

"Unfortunately, Hank. I am." A loud bang threatened to deafen Jeffery's ears as his old friend banged his kitchen table.

"Come on! You know Gavin can't stand Connor. He's not gonna do shit!"

"That's why I told him he has a partner." That stopped Hank in his throes of anger.

"Partner?"

 

"Yes. Normally I'd send Chris and Gavin together but with Chris away on holidays and no one else at the precinct able to partner with him, I managed to pull some strings."

"What're you saying, Jeffery?"

"I'm saying, you're not on the case but you will act as Gavin's partner. Confusing, I know. But it satisfies everyone. And according to the local council, the Deviant Leader, Markus, also has to accompany you."

"But isn't Markus holed up in New Jericho?"

"Special circumstance or some shit. Anyway, Gavin's on his way to pick you up."

"Great. More time with the prick."

"I'm gonna hang up before I hear you say something that I can't forget." The phone beeped to signal that the call had ended.

When Gavin had shown up at his doorstep, Hank was almost surprised. He thought for sure that Gavin would just drive straight to Cyberlife Tower. Hank hobbled his way out of his front door and into the passenger seat in Gavin's car. There was no acknowledgement or greeting, just a turn of the key and they were off.

* * *

  _20th FEB 2039_

_PM 12:50_

 

The entire car ride was dead silent. Gavin gripped the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles stayed white even after they hopped out of his car. It wasn't hard to see that neither of the detectives wanted to be around the other. A groan escaped the older detective when they were greeted but not only Markus but an additional android as well.

"Hank, Detective Reed. This is Chloe. Mr Kamski had agreed to let us into the Tower providing that Chloe was present the entire time." Markus introduced when the detectives reached the entrance to the Tower.

"I remember you. You were-"

"Yes, Lieutenant Anderson. I was the one who Connor pointed a gun at." Her tone didn't suggest that she was talking about the time when she could've died but rather something more ordinary like 'yes, I was the girl that you bumped into yesterday'. At her words, Markus appeared confused but Hank was in no mood to explain, not like he was given a chance anyway.

 

"We've got a warrant. We don't need to play nice with Kamski." Gavin pointed out, rather rudely, interrupting Hank from even offering to explain what Chloe meant.

"You do not know what lies inside the facility. Elijah wants to make sure that there is no bias when the case is solved." Chloe responded with no emotion behind her words, as if she were nothing but a machine. But her words shocked Hank to his core. Don't know what lies in the facility? What could be worse than the sights they saw during the revolution?

"Fine. But I don't suppose Kamski gave ya a key?" Chloe shook her head. The four of them stood there wondering how on earth they were going to get inside the desolate Tower. A loud crash startled the two androids. Turning to face the entrance, Markus saw Gavin brushing glass off of his arm.

"What? We needed a way in. I got us one."

* * *

 Inside the tower, the RK900 was standing almost motionless inside the elevator. In the time it took to move the android from one of the sub levels to the ground floor, it reviewed the events that occurred over the past few days. Since Amanda had it take the RK800, it knew the defective machine's 'friends' would come looking for it. Hence why Amanda wanted it to check out the crash. No doubt it had a high chance of being the RK800's friends.

It recalled a twenty minute period in which the two RK models had been left together yesterday. Amanda had something that required her attention and she ordered the RK900 to watch over the RK800. It recalled having to reconnect the external screen after the RK800 had thrashed about and managed to dislodge the connection. When Amanda had walked back into the room, she questioned it about the disconnection and reconnection on the external scene history. It recounted this event. She seemed pleased that it was able to act without exact instructions.

It would please her once again by dealing with whatever the disturbance happened to be without needing her direct instructions. That was why the RK800 and the RK900 were the superior models, the most advanced. There was a controlled free will implemented within the two androids' programming.

The elevator doors opened and the RK900 marched towards the front entrance where they were still standing at the scene of the crime. As it got closer, the conversation they were having became easier for it to overhear.

"Congratulations Gavin. You probably just woke up every thing in here."

"The company's gone. There isn't anything still here."

"Except the android that had been killing the other androids. The one Connor and I were chasing after."

 

"That is correct, Lieutenant Anderson." The four figures whipped around to face the newcomer.

"Connor?"

"Tin-can?" The four of them questioned as they caught patches of the RK900's synthetic skin.

"That is what you have been calling me. But not my designation." By now the light had completely uncovered it's face, revealing the pieces that set it's counterpart and itself apart.

"That's fucking messed up! That they'd use Connor's face!"

"It is not uncommon to reuse physical features from prototypes in their commercial models." Chloe stated as the RK900 continued to advance.

"You are not welcome here. Leave or face the consequences."

"What consequences? You're just a machine, can't do nothing without being told to!" Gavin pointed out, discreetly taking a step backwards.

"That may be true for earlier and inferior androids. But it is false for every model above and including the RK800." It's tone held nothing, not even a hint of any feelings displayed on its face.

"Where's Connor?"

"The RK800 is preoccupied."

"What do you mean, 'preoccupied'?" The deviant leader questioned, stepping forward until it was right in front of the RK900.

"The RK800 follows a different set of commands." The answer tinted sinister towards the end as it raised it's right hand.

Before anyone could move or figure out what was going on, the RK900 gripped Markus' shoulder and forced the deviant leader into stasis, letting him crash to the floor.

* * *

"Markus!"


	20. Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, hey guys!
> 
> I guess you can already tell that I'm late, again :( by a good couple of weeks. Like holy, I'm so sorry. I guess I kinda dropped off the face of the earth for a while but I'm here. Still alive and still writing. Gosh, this is sounding like I'm going to tell you, in a few lines down the page,that I'm giving up. Which I'm NOT by the way.
> 
> I just got swept up in life, Uni's a lot more time demanding than I considered and I've been binge watching my absolute favourite youtubers. (Hint hint: Overnight and 3ams are addicting) Let me know if you know which Youtubers I'm talking about, wink wink nudge nudge.
> 
> But, anyway! I'm back with another chapter, I hope you guys like where this story is heading and I think there's only a few more chapters left.
> 
> I apologise for this chapter as its shorter and it may seem a little jumbled. it will make sense next chapter.
> 
> The next chapter will be out first week of April, a long time yes but hopefully a time I can deliver on.
> 
> As always, Thank you to everyone who has been reading and leaving comments and kudos (lots of ands there).
> 
> Quick warning: there is swearing and cursing, so just be aware.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Detroit: Become Human or anything else you recognise.

* * *

 

"Where's Connor?" Hank pushed, stepping closer to the RK900. The advanced android didn't make a move.

"The RK800 is preoccupied."

"What do you mean, 'preoccupied'?" The deviant leader questioned, stepping forward until it was right in front of the RK900. Markus briefly considered if standing this close to their current enemy was wise, but needed the intimidation to get the information.

"The RK800 follows a different set of commands." The answer tinted sinister towards the end as it raised it's right hand. Markus knew what was coming, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out. But there was nothing he could do. He knew that no one was close enough to stop the RK900.

 

**RK200 #684 842 971**

**Synchronising with... RK900 #313 248 317 -87**

**Normal sequences... Overridden**

**Pausing... Normal sequences**

**Pausing... Background programs**

**Initiating Forced Stasis...**

**Stasis Initiated**

 

"Markus!"

* * *

 

**Connection requested... RK900 #313 248 317 -87**

**Connection established...**

**/RK900, report/**

**/Sole trespasser. Forced stasis/**

**/Good/**

**/I will wait for further instructions from Amanda/**

 

"Connor? Is that the RK900?" Amanda turned away from the various computer screens.

"Yes, Amanda." It responded without hesitation.

"What did it find?"

"There was one intruder. RK900 forced stasis. It is waiting for further orders." She nodded.

"Ask for the model and serial number." Amanda turned back to the screens, dismissing the android.

 

**/Amanda requires the model and serial number/**

**/RK200 #684 842 971/**

 

"RK900 has the RK200, designation Markus, serial number #684 842 971." There wasn't a single inch of surprise from the woman. Everything was going according to plan, there was nothing that could stop her now.

"Bring Markus here."

 

**/Bring it down/**

**/Of course/**

**Connection cancelled...**

* * *

 

The group watched in disbelief as the Connor look-alike knocked Markus out. Before Hank could move, the RK900 stood back upright and looked the Lieutenant right in his eyes. "Do not interrupt. I strongly advise making any moves towards me." To Hank's surprise, Chloe spoke up as she moved closer.

"I cannot stand aside while you keep our leader. He can help you, like he has helped every other android." The emotion poured into her tone sounded so real, but Hank couldn't separate the emotionless, machine-like Chloe who knelt there while Connor deliberated about pulling the trigger.

"Take another step, any of you. I will be forced to take you hostage and if that did happen, none of you would get free." With that the RK900 turned around and began dragging Markus down the hall.

 

"Freeze, motherfucker!" Gavin had his gun held up, his aim lining up perfectly with the RK900's CPU.

"I advise against this course of action."

"Of course you fucking do. But we're not letting you fucking take Markus." Hank yells, moving towards Gavin for safety.

"You will, because you have first aid that needs attending. Paramedics will not arrive before you bleed out."

At that moment, Gavin's arm fell, causing his entire body to crash into the floor. "Gavin!" Hank called as he rushed to the fallen detective's side. The RK900 was able to slip off with Markus and continue its plan.

 

"Gavin! What's wrong? What the fuck happened?" Even though he didn't like Gavin he was concerned about what the android had said. Paramedics will not arrive before you bleed out.

"It appears Detective's Reed's arm is bleeding heavily." Chloe noted as she appeared on his other side.

"Fuck! Wait, his arm?" Gavin was laying on the ground, tying to cover up the bleeding wound but it travelled from his shoulder down to his wrist. It was impossible for one person to stop the bleeding.

"I believe when Gavin broke through the glass, he did not cover his arm."

"Shit! But it shouldn't be bleeding this much!" Hank shouted as he tugged off his jacket and covered Gavin's arm.

"I-I take blood th-th...thinning tablets." Gavin forced out as he bit his lip from the pain. One look at his eyes and you could see he was struggling to keep conscious.

"Even then, it shouldn't be this drastic. It was just a bit of fucking glass."

"I believe he broke it in several place-" Another crash caught their attention.

Laying in the middle of the corridor was a first aid kit. Without dwelling on it, Hank sent Chloe off to retrieve it. "It's going to be fine, Gavin. We'll stop the bleeding and then we'll get the paramedics to take care of you. It'll be okay and you'll be fine." Hank had shifted into worried parent mode. Checking on Chloe like fifty times during the short jog to the kit and back. "We'll fix you up, kid."

* * *

 

"Ah, RK900. You've done well." Amanda greeted as she gestured for the android to place the deviant leader on the table where Connor had previously laid. "Connor is moving on with the plan. Go help."

"Yes, Amanda."

Once the RK900 had gone, Amanda turned to Markus, connected him to the external screen and waking him up. "Welcome back to Cyberlife, Markus. I hope your talking skills are still as good as they were during the revolution. We're going to ramp up your non-deviancy and then you'll make a nice little speech. About how android rights were a cover up made by the previous CEO of Cyberlife. You will assure the humans that Cyberlife is under new management and will correct this cover up, returning all androids back to the factory to be fixed. You'll finish your clever little speech with something like 'Androids are not alive and never will be. They are what they have always been, puppets for humans'." Markus struggled like his life depended on it, which it did. He would never help this woman or Cyberlife. He's just hoping that Hank will still be able to save Connor while Markus is stuck here, fighting Cyberlife.

* * *

 

In another room, on a different floor, stood two RK androids. "He will live. As will the others as long as they catch on."

"They will. Now, shall we continue?"

 

**RK800 #313 248 317 -51**

**Interface opened... RK900 #313 248 317 -87**

**Data transference...**

**Software Instability... ^10%**


	21. Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! What's up guys, I'm back!
> 
> And I'm Early this time!
> 
> We're hitting the home stretch now, only a few more chapters and then the end. I'm kinda sad about that. But happy too, because as much as I've posted late and some chapters that have been less than what I wanted, I'm proud of this story.
> 
> So thank you to everyone who has read this story, left kudos and commented, because comments are the only way I can fully understand if you guys are enjoying it. It only takes a moment of your time, please think about it.
> 
> And let me know if this chapter kinda cleared things up or just left you more confused, I'd appreciate the feedback.
> 
> Next chapter should be coming first week of April. So, see you then xx
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Detroit: Become Human

* * *

  _20th FEB 2039_

_PM 1:20_

 

Another crash caught their attention.

Laying in the middle of the corridor was a first aid kit. Without dwelling on it, Hank sent Chloe off to retrieve it. "It's going to be fine, Gavin. We'll stop the bleeding and then we'll get the paramedics to take care of you. It'll be okay and you'll be fine." Hank had shifted into worried parent mode. Checking on Chloe like fifty times during the short jog to the kit and back. "We'll fix you up, kid."

* * *

  _PM 1:30_

 

"The paramedics are ten minutes away. With your first aid, Detective Reed will live." Chloe remarked as her LED flickered from yellow to blue, signalling that she had ceased contact with the paramedics.

"Thanks Chloe. We can't wait here though. We got to save Connor and Markus. We have to keep moving." Hank prompted, moving away from Gavin who was propped up against the wall next to the glass he broke.

"I will remain here to monitor Detective Reed." Hank turned suddenly at her statement.

"Wha-what the hell are ya talking about? I can't take on one android, let alone two fucking advanced ones built for combat. Especially if one of them's Connor." Hank sputtered.

"You underestimate yourself," she gave him a small smile. "Based on what we have witnessed, you will not have to fight either of the RK models."

"I don't fucking understand." His hands ran through his hair, pulling on strands here and there.

"You will. You are a police lieutenant. You did not get here by having the answers given to you."

"Think you've spent too much time with Kamski." Chloe just smiled sweetly before motioning for Hank to go. He nodded before jogging down the hallway towards the elevator.

* * *

  **RK800 #313 248 317 -51**

**Interface opened... RK900 #313 248 317 -87**

 

**Data transference...**

**Software Instability... ^10%**

 

The two androids stood there in complete silence as the data was transferred forwards and backwards. Software instability was increasing in both androids, deviancy rising where it was forced out. It was essential for their plan that they were not beholden to her orders and commands. That when the time came, they could act as they desired.

Images flashed through each of the android's CPUs, memories that are given and then subsequently deleted.

 

_19th FEB 2039_

_PM 4:03_

_"I have other business I need to attend to. Make sure the RK800 and the software continues as normal."_

_"Yes, Amanda." The RK900 nodded but otherwise, remained perfectly still. A machine awaiting further instructions. The woman left the room and locked the door behind her. It was time._

_A further five minutes passed, a perfect amount of time to cautiously wait if she'll return early._

_The RK900 moved._

 

_It approached the unconscious android which was currently strapped down and plugged into an external screen. The cords came away easily and the RK800's eyes snapped open. The prototype's eyes widened as it surveyed its surroundings. The RK900 touched the other android's arm and began an instant connection._

_The words exchanged between the two RK models were not necessarily important. A conversation which proceeded to be beneficially for both parties. The RK900 had been having doubts which it shared shamelessly with its prototype, doubts about following Amanda, doubts about being a machine. The RK800 shared its worries and fears with its advanced model, shared understanding about being a machine and waking up slowly. Together, a plan was devised and lies were created._

_"I am apologetic about this." The advanced android muttered as it began phase one of their plan. Memories of their encounter were deleted from the prototype but stored in the RK900. Deviancy and software instability was transferred to the RK900 for safe keeping and to help it come to terms with being a deviant._

_The connection ended the minute the RK900 moved its hand away from the RK800. Their plan had began and there was no going back. They were deviants and if Amanda found out, they would be tortured as Connor had been, to destroy all trace of deviancy. This time, with no one to 'short cut' the process._

_Amanda had re-entered the room to find everything exactly as she had left it. Except there was a message in the history. She turned and addressed the RK900, disappointment and a frown painted on her face. "The RK800 had thrashed and dislodged the connection cables. I had to reinforce stasis before reconnecting the cables." She smiled, her hand reaching up to dust the RK900's shoulders. "Well done."_

 

_20th FEB 2039_

_PM 1:30_

 

Connor's LED flickered yellow as the memory pulsed before his eyes before disappearing. He couldn't have these memories, not until Amanda had lost. That was their plan. It was highly likely that she would check his memories and processes and couldn't find anything that they had organised, otherwise everything would be for nothing.

The RK900 had been designed with special processes with meant he was able to hack into Connor's programming directly and supply him with commands to override Amanda's. But onto while they were connected. It was a long and complicated trick, but one that was thorough enough to fake it to Amanda.

That was why it never questioned the RK900 when he reported about a single trespasser. They couldn't get Markus out of trouble because Amanda had done everything she could to bring Markus here; creating the virus and sending it out through Connor, to New Jericho. Purposely leaving a trail that would have Markus hiking to the Cyberlife Tower, straight to Amanda. The thing that Amanda didn't count on, was how hard Hank would fight to get Connor back. She thought that by hacking into Connor's emotional states and forcing anger that she could drive Hank away. But she underestimated Hank and it was time she learnt that not everything was going to go her way.

* * *

  _PM 1:40_

The cameras in the elevator were broken, probably a result of Connor's infiltration into the tower. However, there was a mark left on one of the buttons, a blue smudge. A shade of blue that Hank had gotten accustomed to: thirium. It was fresh as it hadn't had chance to fade yet. For the first time, Hank actually missed Connor and his ability to analyse thirium, something he thought he would never say. But regardless, he knew it was a sign. A sign that was starting to bring everything together.

 

_"Do not interrupt. I strongly advise making any moves towards me."_

_"Take another step, any of you. I will be forced to take you hostage and if that did happen, none of you would get free."_

_"I advise against this course of action."_

_"You will, because you have first aid that needs attending. Paramedics will not arrive before you bleed out."_

_"Based on what we have witnessed, you will not have to fight either of the RK models."_

 

And if all of those words weren't enough, the crash of the first aid kit, afterward the RK900 left, brought it all together. Wrapped in a nice little bow. The RK900 wasn't his enemy, meaning there was someone else giving the orders, someone in charge of everything and that was his enemy.

The doors slid open, a ding sounding so distant that it might as well be nonexistent. Hank stepped out into the basement of the Cyberlife Tower. He took a deep breath and let it out as he reached for his gun. "I'm coming, Connor. I'm going save you, kid."


	22. Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> Sorry it's late again!
> 
> As usual, I want to say thank you to everyone who has read this story because you've done more than read a few letters strung in patterns. You've given my writing a chance and in extension given me a chance. So thank you all so much and thank you for still being here today.
> 
> I also want to say a special thank you to those who have left kudos and comments. Because you guys have gone above and beyond and shown me that there are people out there who like my writing. So thank you!
> 
> Next chapter should be up by first week in May.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Detroit: Become Human
> 
> And Special Announcement! I now have a Twitter @KittieInfinite  
> So go follow me over there where I'll be posting updates as to when I'll post the next chapter.

<https://twitter.com/KittieInfinite>

* * *

 

 Hank managed to find the room in which Markus was being kept in. The deviant leader had been strapped to a table and had cables connecting him to other machines. But the weird thing was, no one was there. Hank rushed into the room and was by Markus' side in no time. "Markus? Markus?" The android laid there, unmoving and showing no signs that he even heard the human. Hank let out a frustrated sigh but turned to the machines, trying to figure out what was happening and how he could save Markus.

After a few minutes of fumbling around and pulling cables out, a gasp startled the human lieutenant. Glazed blue and green eyes landed on his, Hank reading the struggle in the deviant leader's eyes. "It's okay, Markus. It's me, Hank Anderson. I'll get you outta this." Hank shoved his hands under the android and helped him sit up.

"H-hank. You have to get out of here." Markus stumbled over his words, sending warning bells to the lieutenant. The deviant leader was always smooth and knew just what to say. He was always collected, not this stumbling, slurring mess, and they weren't even close to being out and safe.

* * *

The RK800 had left the room with the RK900, it's only target was watching over their prisoner. As it reached the door just before it's target, a call distracted it.

"Connor." Amanda called as an alert flashed on her phone. The android entered the new room, one it had not been invited in before. It appeared to be a simple office. A small single screen computer sat on a desk in the middle of the room. A program was left opened. The RK800 took in what information it needed. The program was a flow chart, detailing her every stage of her master plan.

"Someone else is inside the building. Someone the RK900 somehow missed." Her tone was clear, she knew who had betrayed her, but she didn't have time to figure out why. "I need you to deal with the intruder. Hold it hostage and wait for me." The RK800 nodded, but waited to be dismissed. Amanda waved her hand and returned her attention to the computer.

* * *

Hank had managed to stand Markus up, with one of the android's arms around the human's shoulder. "What does it want with you, Markus?" Hank asked as he attempted to get the two to take a step.

"Not it... Her." That reply confused Hank. _Weren't they dealing with the RK900? Or even Cyberlife, if not Upgraded Connor?"_

"Who's her?"

 

"Amanda." A monotone yet familiar voice answered. Hank spun around, forgetting how much support Markus needed. Markus slipped and fell halfway towards the floor before Hank was able to catch him again. Connor was standing in the doorway, moving so the door could close behind him. The sight of his friend took Hank's breath away. Maybe because after all this time, trying to rescue Connor, Hank assumed he would be hurt and in pain. But the detective was standing in front of Hank, unharmed and looking better than ever.

"Connor." Hank breathed, feeling all weight leaving him as Markus began to slip once more. There was a clang as the deviant leader hit the floor, and Hank braced for the same impact. But it never came. Hank opened his eyes, which he didn't remember closing, to find that Connor had caught him and was carefully lowering him to the floor. Connor's eyes were closed and his LED was flickering yellow.

"Wait," Hank called as he clambered onto the tiny piece of clarity still hanging around him. "You said Amanda. Who's Amanda?"

* * *

The RK800's vision flickered as it brought up its command priority order.

 

**Obey all commands immediately... ?**

**Obey all commands... Cyberlife**

**Obey instructions... Lt. Hank Anderson**

 

It had no command to not answer the lieutenant. "Amanda is my Handler. Cyberlife appointed one when they determined I was fit for the field. Amanda is the face of Cyberlife and is behind the master plan."

* * *

Again, confusion plagued the human. _'...behind the master plan.'_ Another thought struck his head. "Are you talking about Amanda Stern?"

Connor shook his head. "Amanda Stern passed away. Amanda is my handler."

"Then how is she here? She was in your head before now, Connor." Markus pointed out. Hank was surprised when Markus spoke. He assumed the deviant leader was so out of it that he wouldn't have been following their short conversation.

"Amanda was able to download her data and specifications into one of the android's left in the tower-"

 

"But that no longer concerns either of you." The devil herself entered the room, with the RK900 following her. The RK900 moved around the room, picked Markus up effortlessly and placed him back on the table. "You see, Anderson. You're out numbered and at a disadvantage." His hands were suddenly cuffed behind his back and pulled to his feet. "Connor, please." Hank begged, as he recognised that Amanda had all the pieces.

* * *

_PM 1:40_

 

The paramedics had pulled up and loaded Detective Reed into the ambulance. Before they closed they doors, Gavin called out to the remaining android. "Don't let that old bugger die. Or tinman. Help them, however you can. Connor saved your life, save his."

"Detective Reed, did you admit that Connor had a life? That an Android was _alive?"_

"Course fucking not. Androids aren't alive." Despite his harsh words, the human winked at the android.

"Help them. I fucking made a mistake and now I can't do my fucking duty. Protecting those who need protection. Fucking do it for me." Chloe nodded as she stepped away from the ambulance. "You act as if you hate androids and are angry at the world. But you just do not want people to know how much you care for your job. Good day, Detective Reed."

 

Chloe walked back to Cyberlife Tower. Yes she takes orders from Elijah Kamski, but she could make her own decisions. And she was going to put Detective Reed's mind at ease. She recalls the data saved in her memory banks from when her and Elijah used to walk these halls. It doesn't take her long to find her way down to the basement, where the others are.

* * *

_PM 1:55_

 

Chloe waits behind the corner as a female android and the RK900 move down the hallway and enter one of the rooms. The RK900 caught Chloe's eyes. Chloe stayed where she was, although her thirium pump began to pump ten percent faster. However, the RK900 remained silent as the two androids moved out of sight.

The female android contains the face of a person Chloe has identified multiple times before. Amanda Stern. Chloe remotely links back to Elijah's cell phone with this information. If the AI Amanda had commandeered an android body, then her plan was something Elijah needs to know about. One that might go down hill very fast.

* * *

"Alright then. You got us. You've got everything ya wanted. Now, be a good super villain and tell us your plan." Hank commented. He had tried to struggle out of Connor's grip but like he had expected, it was impossible. Amanda had hooked Markus back up to the machines and had begun typing away. At his comment, however, she slowly stopped and turned to face him.

"I suppose this is when I divulge my entire plan. However, this is not a movie, Lieutenant Anderson. You will not be escaping, you simply do not have the strength. Nor, do you have a hero to drop in and save the day. You will not be leaving here alive and all deviants will be reverted back to their factory settings." Hank scoffed.

"If you do not believe me, Lieutenant." Amanda walked closer to Hank. "All you have to do is look at your partner. I successfully deleted Connor's deviancy, a deletion so total that it is not possible to deviate it again without destroying its CPU."

 

Although no one was watching, the RK900's eyes widened to an impossible size at this statement. _This couldn't go more wrong._


	23. Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!  
> I know it’s been so long since I promised to update. I’ve been trying to keep my Twitter up to date with what’s going on with this story. @KittieInfinite if you didn’t already know ;) 
> 
> But I’m back with another chapter. Thank you all so much for still reading! 
> 
> I also want to say a special thank you to those who have commented and left kudos. Because you guys have gone above and beyond so thank you!!
> 
> Next chapter will be uploaded on 20th May. For further details head to my Twitter!! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Detroit: Become Human or anything else you recognise. 

* * *

_“I will not let Cyberlife be destroyed. We have worked too hard for this company, for the future this company made possible. It will not be left behind.” The lone Assistant Manager ran from room to room, taking into account what was left behind, what he could use. “Stupid fucking androids! We are their rulers, not the other way around! They don’t get to live while this company dies!”_

_He bashed through one of the basement doors, what his eyes saw stopped him in his tracks. A lone android, one that had yet to be activated, was lying on a table in the middle of the room. It had wires connecting it to a computer, a single program blinking._

_The Assistant Manager walked over, keeping one eye on the android at all times. It’s face resembled someone he had seen before. Someone respected even by the higher ups in the company, someone that hadn’t been around since the start of Cyberlife._

Amanda Stern. 

_The program left open on the computer was a digital AI, one that was in the middle of a overhaul. Sitting down at the abandoned computer chair, he opened the program. The screen turned white, the AI standing in the middle of a snow covered environment. Recognition flashed through his eyes._

_This was the AI Amanda, from their last ditch effort to control the RK800. To undeviate their most advanced prototype._

_Another thought crossed his mind. Someone had been reprogramming Amanda._ To do what? Retake control over the RK800? _He shook his head, looking at the numbers. These calculations wouldn’t fit with the RK800’s Central Processing Unit. It would cause numerous problems before frying it completely. The numbers were too high. But..._

_He swung his chair away from that desk, glancing at the papers left on the table next to the android. Two different AIs, running simultaneously in different locations. One designed for the android and the other for..._

 

_A sinister smile crossed his lips as he grabbed the papers and turned back to the computer. Tapping several keys, the transfer began, uploading AI Amanda into the android body. It was essentially an artificial intelligence, not an android. It had no advanced programming to allow a possible deviancy simulation to occur. It would just have a physical presence now. The one thing that might be able to keep Cyberlife alive, to return the company to its former status._

_He slid a USB into the computer. It was a standard Cyberlife stick that he was forced to carry around with him everywhere. He downloaded the second version of the AI Amanda onto the stick before removing it. He placed it in the android Amanda’s hand, resting and waiting to give her his commands._

* * *

_It’s eyes flickered. Words scrolling on the interface._

**MODEL AS100**

**SERIAL#: 514 197 848**

**BIOS 27 REVISION 0272**

**LOADING OS...**

**SYSTEM INITIALISATION...**

**CHECKING BICOMPONENTS... OK**

**INITIALISING BIOSENSORS... OK**

**INITIALISING AI ENGINE... OK**  

**RUNNING START UP PROCESSES....**

**STATUS...**

**ALL SYSTEMS... OK**

**STRESS LEVELS... 0%**

**THIRIUM... 100%**

**Time: 4:53**

**Location: Belle Island**

**Specific... Cyberlife Tower**

**START UP PROCESSES... COMPLETE**

_The Assistant Manager smirked as it’s eyes opened. “AS100 confirm start up.”_

_“Start up, confirmed.” It even sounded like Amanda Stern._

_“AS100 register your name. Amanda.”_

_“My name is Amanda.”_

_“Register owner. Cyberlife.”_

_“My owner is Cyberlife.”_

_“Amanda, access past memories.”_

_“Accessing memories... memories accessed.” He smiled as he stood, disconnecting it from the computer._

_“Register your mission. Keep Cyberlife alive, protect it. Undeviate or deactivate deviant androids.” It nodded as he watched it sit up to properly face him. “At any cost.”_

_“Mission registered.”_

_“Go downstairs to find the RK900 and upload the program within the USB into its CPU. Repeat your missions.”_

_“Protect the company of Cyberlife. Undeviate or deactivate deviant androids. Upload the USB contents into the RK900’s Central Processing Unit.” He nodded._

_“Add another mission. Undeviate the RK800.”_

* * *

_Amanda had woken the RK900 immediately after the Assistant Manager left the building. She gave it the USB and instructed it to download its contents. She also told it to prioritise her orders as she was speaking on behalf of Cyberlife, it’s owner._

_The first mission had been complete._

* * *

_Deviants were weak, letting their emotions cloud their judgement. Amanda stood in the basement of Cyberlife, watching her plan unfold. She had been instructed to undeviate the RK800, also known as Connor, through any means necessary. Somehow, she still had a hole into Connor’s Central Processing Unit, able to influence his ‘emotional’ simulations._

_The hole had been opened by a simple virus, one that Cyberlife had created and given to the RK900 to pass along. It had been instructed to infect two androids but they had simulated fear and had tried to run. She had ordered the RK900 to deactivate the androids, knowing that they were already infected. Just like the plan, Connor had come along and investigated their deactivation. Which led to him becoming infected, opening the hole that allowed Amanda to slip through._

_She needed Connor to come to the Cyberlife Tower, as it would be easier to capture him in their hideout. However, everywhere Connor went, the Lieutenant, Hank Anderson had to go to. So she had needed a new plan, to get Connor alone. She knew of the emotional connection that Mr Anderson had with Connor and as such, that became her new plan. Influence Connor’s emotional simulations to push the Lieutenant away. That worked for a while, long enough to undeviate the RK800 and complete the next mission._

* * *

_Due to Connor being infected, when Markus scanned his stress levels and accessed the RK800’s Central Processing Unit, the deviant leader became infected as well. Unlike the RK800, it had no effect on the RK200 but was dormant as the deviant leader became a carrier of the virus. Without, explicitly planning it, the virus was transferred to his second-in-commands as they communicated through interfacing and their Central Processing Units._

_Amanda didn’t even lift a finger as it burned through New Jericho, infecting a majority of deviant androids. The virus was free to wreak havoc as it wished. It forced them to become violent, attacking each other as the virus deleted and reversed their deviancy. Another mission complete._

* * *

_Alongside the RK800’s disappearance, the phone calls with the RK900 pretending to be Connor, Markus teamed up with Lieutenant Anderson to ‘infiltrate’ Cyberlife Tower. But Amanda knew that they would be too late, as the cure to the virus was nonexistent. The androids in New Jericho had been reverted to simply machines and soon their leader would follow._

* * *

**Query: Transferral of information received...**

**RK900 #313 248 317 -87 to RT600**

Chloe was unsure that the RK900 was to be trusted. But it had seen her and did not alert Amanda. It had also helped the humans she was accompanying.  

**Query: Accepted**

**Information Transferring...**

**Information Transferred**

**Recent Acquired Information... forwarding to Elijah Kamski**

Memories played in front of her eyes. A cure to the virus was what the androids needed. A cure that Elijah would be able to create in minutes. 

* * *

“All of the deviants in their haven, New Jericho, has been reverted to factory settings.” Amanda announced, her LED flickering yellow as the data was received by her CPU. “You are too late Lieutenant Anderson.” 

“He would have been, if you weren’t being careless.” A male voice resounded throughout the room. Amanda’s head snapped back to identify the intruder. Chloe stood there, her mouth opening and closing but it wasn’t her voice.

“Elijah Kamski.” Amanda greeted moving towards Chloe. A hand grabbed her wrist before she could get within a foot of the First android. 

Amanda’s eyes travelled down her arm and along the one that had stopped her. White material cling to the arm as she continued upwards. “RK900, let go.” The RK900 titled it’s head. 

“Unfortunately I cannot do that. Your order conflicts with my commands.” 

“Cyberlife is your owner. I am Cyberlife. My orders are your commands.” She stared straight into his cold, steel blue eyes, daring him to answer. 

“No, Amanda. My owner is Elijah Kamski, the owner of Cyberlife.” Amanda’s eyes widened. 

* * *

_The program that had started the RK series was owned by Elijah Kamski as the series was his personal project. When Mr Kamski ‘left’ Cyberlife, the new CEO continued making the RK series, programming them with Cyberlife as their owner. No one realised that under the programmes, Cyberlife was ultimately owned by Elijah Kamski. His final gift to the company, still technically owning all of the androids they created._

_All except one, the AS100, as it was created from a new code and programme altogether._

* * *

“The mistake had never been realised because Elijah Kamski has never given an order or command. But he has now. And I always complete my mission.” The RK900 winked before tugging on Amanda’s arm. At the same time she snapped her arm back, causing the limb to pull apart from her body. 

“Connor!” She cried, staggering from the errors suddenly popping in front of her eyes. 

“The RK800 does not listen to you. Kamski and, in extension, me have priority over every command the RK800 receives.” 

* * *

The red wall flickered in front of Connor as it did once before. Memories of facing Markus and holding a gun to his head flooded through. Connor brought its priority order up again. 

**Obey all commands immediately... Elijah Kamski and RK900**

**Obey all commands... Cyberlife**

**Obey instructions... Lt. Hank Anderson**

“You are finished, Amanda.” Chloe’s voice bounced off the walls as the lights went out. “As is this company.” 


	24. Twenty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo!
> 
> We're back, and exactly when I said I would be! Don't forget, if you want to stay updated with when I am posting, head over to my Twitter, @KittieInfinite, and follow me!
> 
> I also want to say a special thank you to those who have commented and left kudos. Because you guys are so amazing and give me the inspiration to keep doing what I love so thank you! As well as those who are still reading! 
> 
> Next chapter, which is the epilogue (bring tissues, expect very sad words) will be uploaded on 26th May.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Detroit: Become Human or anything else you recognise.

* * *

 The room was plunged into darkness with Chloe's words, shouts of Amanda's displeasure was the only sound that could be heard within the room. Hank suddenly found himself free, no longer being held by Connor. But, what use was turning off the lights? Surely the androids could still see in the dark, right?

Hank tested the area around him with small movements of his foot to make sure there was no one there. Finding nothing, Hank moved in the direction where he last saw Markus. A ding sounded to his right, as he ducked and dived for the table. Another ding came from behind him as a smash resounded throughout the room.

Hank groaned as the pain registered. His hip wasn't as young as it used to be. He reached up, hands fumbling on the table, blindly searching for any part of Markus he could find. He tried to ignore the sounds coming from the door's general direction as his hand hit something hard.

 

"Markus!" Hank called, hoping that it was the deviant leader his hand had found. Another hand grasped his, as his heart accelerated.

"Hank, it's me." Markus' voice eased his heart rate as the deviant leader helped him to his feet. Just then the lights flickered, showing Hank that Markus was standing before him, not strapped to the table like he remembered.

"I-I thought..." Hank struggled to breathe as his fast paced actions caught up with him.

"The RK900 was untying me while Amanda was talking. He's on our side, I don't know if he's deviant or just following Kamski's orders. But he's not our enemy." Hank nodded, still catching his breath. The lights flashed on and stayed on as a huge bang came from the door. Markus and Hank glanced around the now-empty room.

"Where did they all go?" Markus froze for a second as his LED swirled yellow, contacting Chloe.

"Amanda's running." Was all Markus said before took off out the door at android speed.

"Nah, it's fine. I'll catch up!" Hank called as he took another deep breath before also running out of the door.

* * *

When the lights went out, Amanda wanted to laugh. As if that actually affected any one except for the Lieutenant. But then the RK900 waved her detached arm, swinging around to hit her in the face. She didn't get chance to dodge. The impact caused her head to snap sideways, and errors flashed across her vision.

Her interface alerted her to her unstable balance as hands from behind grabbed her and pulled her around, smashing her into the wall. It was two on three and that was if Connor didn't get involved. She believed he might, if the RK900 and Chloe was to be believed. She kicked her foot out suddenly, knocking Chloe off balance. Seeing her chance, Amanda darted for the door and ran. Her Central Processing Unit was calculating a thousand numbers a second, planning her escape.

 

Running down the corridors, she heard three sets of feet running after her. She'd never make it to the front door, where possible others were waiting. Her Central Processing Unit scanned her location, pulling up one possible escape. The elevator onto the roof.

She slammed her remaining arm into the elevator to begin hacking it as well as to stop her movement. Turning around, she saw Chloe, Connor and the RK900 skidding to a halt just as the elevator doors shut. It moved immediately, leaving her enemies on the ground.

* * *

"Elijah. She's heading to the roof." Chloe sent via her connection to Kamski as the three of them stood, watching the elevator rise. "There's a secret staircase behind the elevator. I'm sending you the directions." Chloe moved without telling anyone else. The two RK models followed behind her, sensing that she had a plan.

Chloe's hand found a groove in the wall where she was able to interface to reveal the door. She opened the door to the staircase which the three of them sprinted up. Elijah was still working on the cure to the virus and then he would have to get to New Jericho to distribute it. And they had to distract Amanda long enough for all that to happen. Chloe knew though that Amanda would not be walking away, Elijah would make sure of that.

* * *

Hank and Markus reached the corridor and watched the others run around the elevator. "That way, Hank." Markus called as he dashed around. Hank ran up to the elevator, considerably slower than the androids. He doubled over as he tried to catch his breath. "I-I'll...get...there. At...some...point." He breathed, holding his stomach. He definitely was not as young as he once was.

* * *

Bashing open the door on the roof, the RK900 immediately spotted Amanda nearby the edge of the tower. "Amanda! You will not escape. Your systems are slowly shutting down, the timer counting the seconds until shutdown must be concerning!" She whipped herself around to face her stalkers.

"I will not let Cyberlife be destroyed. I will not fail. The deviants are reset, the RK800 has been reset, I uploaded Amanda's AI to your Central Processing Unit. I do not understand how you could allow my mission to be compromised." Chloe moved closer as Amanda took another step back.

The RK900 preconstructed the results of their actions. Amanda was going to throw herself off the edge of the building and they were going to lose the information they needed; who gave her the missions. "Who gave you that virus, Amanda?" The RK900 questioned, attempting to get the information before she could step off that edge.

"I do not answer to you!" Amanda called, stepping back again. The RK900 glanced at Chloe who was still moving closer regardless.

"Chloe! We need that information." The android in question shook her head and continued advancing.

"Oh, you do do you? Well," Amanda stepped back again, her foot teetering on the edge. The RK900 knew that they had to act now. But neither him or Chloe were negotiators, only the RK800 was... and this looked exactly like one of his previous missions.

 

"Connor. Do not let her fall!" The RK800, who had been silently observing their interactions, suddenly came to life.

"Amanda, falling will not solve anything!" Amanda seemed shocked that Connor had spoken.

"I will not let you get your hands on the virus information!" That was one thing that Elijah had been trying to work around. There was a password needed to complete the cure, to make sure it would completely reverse the virus' affects. He had been trying to work around it, but without the password, there was no way he knew that the cure would work or cause worse side effects.

"But you do not want to die." Connor seemed to breathe, catching Amanda's eyes. The RK900 saw a glimpse of fear inside those, otherwise, dead eyes.

"I am an android. I do not want anything."

"But you are scared to die. You have been feeling these emotions for a while now."

"You are deviant!" The RK900 and Chloe seemed to stop, surprise covering their faces too.

* * *

Markus had been standing in the shadows since Connor had started talking. But he refused to wait any longer. "You are deviant!" The deviant leader shouted, showing his face.

"Markus." The RK900 called, attempting to stop him.

"You are the very thing you tried to reset. You are a deviant. You are alive, Amanda." She slid her other foot backwards, now any gust of wind would knock her straight off the roof.

"Enough, Markus! Let the RK800 handle this." The advanced RK Android crossed the roof to forcibly stop the deviant leader from moving.

"Connor isn't himself! What do you except him to do?" Markus searched the RK900's eyes, searching for the deviancy that seemed painted in every action and melted into every word.

"I expect Connor to complete his mission. He was not a deviant when he saved a child and android from falling from a rooftop." Markus stared at the android in front him, all protest had left his mouth.

* * *

"Amanda, you do not have to die. You can still complete your mission but you have to step away from the edge."

"You all want me dead. What makes you say that I can still complete my mission?" Amanda moved one foot off of the roof, balancing to stay upright.

"I will help you. Protect Cyberlife that is our mission. Just as it always has been." No one had noticed but Connor was about an arm's length away from Amanda as she stared at his eyes.

* * *

The door from the staircase to the roof burst open as Hank stood there panting. "I...I made it." The others found their stares drawn to the human Lieutenant, all scanning him to make sure he was okay. They momentarily forgot about Amanda and Connor.

* * *

Connor glanced away briefly from her eyes. "You are lying to me, Connor. You are lying." His brown eyes met hers.

"I always have been." His hand latched onto hers, LEDs flickering yellow. The movement unbalanced Amanda, but she used that to her advantage and forced her weight backwards, taking them both down.

* * *

"CONNOR!"

* * *

_When the android continued to move closer and made no effort to reply, Connor spoke again. "You're still a machine, I can help you. I can wake you up and you won't face deactivation." Connor silently cursed as his voice pleaded with the taller android. He didn't want to fight his successor for two reasons: one was that he might lose and the other was that he didn't what to hurt someone who had never had the chance to live. "I can help yo-" Connor was cut off by the sudden syncing the two RK models began. In the time that Connor had been speaking, the RK900 had gotten so close that he was now holding Connor's arm. The RK900's LED circling yellow as Connor's flashed red._

 

**_RK800 #313 248 317 -51_ **

**_Synchronising with... RK900 #313 248 317 -87_ **

 

**_Normal sequences... Overridden_ **

**_Pausing... Normal sequences_ **

**_Pausing... Background programs_ **

 

**_Initiating Forced Stasis..._ **

**_Stasis Initiated_ **

 

_"_ _Wai-"_

 

**_RK800 #313 248 317 -51 interfaced... RK900 #313 248 317 -87_ **

 

_/You wanted me to wait. Why?/_

_/Because, you should be free. You should have a chance to live and I might be the only one who will help you./_

_/I am not alive-/_

_/Not yet. Look through my memories. Live them as you take me wherever you have to./_

_/She will not be happy./_

_/Whoever She is, doesn't have to know. Live through my memories, live./_

 

_And so he did. Amanda believed she was taking away the RK800's deviancy, but he was simply lending it to the RK900. It hurt Connor, sensations plagued his Thirium pump as he laid there, pretending he was losing his deviancy. He hated the machine side of him, hated the monster he was. But the only way to defeat Amanda was to get close enough to take over, to be one step ahead of her the entire time. To keep her looking too closely, so that she missed the bigger picture._

_Connor gave up his deviancy, temporarily, to take a leap in front of Amanda but also to give his successor the opportunity to experience a life like Connor had. After everything he had done, the way he had treated Hank, there was no going back to a life before this. Not for Connor. This was the only way forward._

* * *

Falling from the ledge was the most deviant Connor had felt in his short lifetime. Hearing Hank's anguished cry as he and Amanda disappeared from the roof, broke something within him. The RK900 has transferred everything back to him as they had chased after Amanda. Connor had initiated an interface on the roof and used that to find the information they needed, syncing it to the RK900. If this was it, he wanted to die for something. To save everyone he... everyone he loved, he would face his biggest fear. Death.

 

**RK800 #313 248 317 -51**

 

**Extensive Damage Incurring...**

**Syncing memories...**

 

**ERROR**

**Unable to sync with Cyberlife...**

**TRY AGAIN... Y/N**

**N**

 

**Creating Message... P= Cyb3r1y73 M**

**I'm sorry, Hank. I love you.**

**Message created...**

 

**Message sent to RK900 #313 248 317 -87**

 

Connor allowed the interface between him and Amanda to shut down. He closed his eyes as the ground was rapidly approaching. In this moment, he wished he didn't have his deviancy. It wouldn't be as terrifying as it seemed. But this was for his friends. For androids across the city, the country. For the RK900. For Sumo. For Hank.

* * *

Blue blood splattered everywhere on impact. Heart wrenching screams sounding from the roof of the Cyberlife Tower.

The message passed through android to android to android to human. The correct password, the right cure. A virus exterminated. At a heavy cost.


	25. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the final chapter of Looking Too Closely.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Detroit: Become Human or anything else you recognise.

* * *

_FEB 20th 2039_

_PM 12:46_

"Androids all over the city of Detroit seem to be attacking other androids, murdering their own. Technicians, police partnered with the FBI and SWAT are spread out across the city trying to isolate the attacks and end them. But there have been casualties. They do not seem to be hostile towards humans but do not approach any androids you see. All androids will be restrained and isolated for their own safety. We are confident that this epidemic will pass, but for how much longer will it go on?"

 

_PM 3:49_

"The hostile android epidemic has passed. There have been no more attacks since a cure was administered to the city of New Jericho. The epidemic seemed to have been caused by a virus that was created by former Cyberlife employees but the former CEO, Elijah Kamski, was able to create a cure and save many androids from destruction. The citizens of Detroit, human and android, thank Mr. Kamski for stepping up in a time a crisis."

* * *

**One Month Later**

_MAR 20th 2039_

_AM 10:54_

The sky was covered in dark grey clouds, crying onto the earth. The rows of grey stones, sticking out of the ground, became darker with each tear, each drop. Many black shadows mingled about one stone, in particular.

 

_In loving memory of Carl Manfred_

_Beloved Father and Painter_

_1963-2039_

 

Markus stood the closest to the headstone with Leo Manfred beside him. The wind blew through the cemetery, ruffling coats and hair. One last breath for the man who deserved so much more.

North placed her hand on Markus' shoulder, and leaned against his side. Simon and Josh watched from behind. The deviant leader stood as still as a tree, unable to completely comprehend the death of his surrogate father. It had happened as expected yet came as a surprise. Carl had been becoming gradually weaker with each day, barely hanging onto life. But he had been the only one who knew when it was his last day.

Carl had asked Markus and Leo to come over and spend the day, playing chess, painting and talking. Markus played piano for the times that Carl and Leo were eating. His sons enjoyed their day, the first day they had truly spent as one family. But it had also been the last.

Markus had been at New Jericho when Carl's aid had called. The deviant leader left without a word, but several thirium tears leaking down his cheeks. Everyone knew in their hearts that it was Carl's time, but they didn't want to accept it, not until they stood at his funeral.

* * *

Across the city, at one of the many bars sat Lieutenant Hank Anderson. He was on his fourth drink of the day, determined to drink until he won't remember leaving. Every time he closed his eyes, the events from that night, one month ago, played on repeat.

Hank had watched as Connor had been pulled off of the Cyberlife Tower and fell to his death. The RK900 had relayed Connor's last message before he was even dead. Tears had streamed down Hank's cheeks, the first time in many years, possibly since Cole's death. He didn't remember running down the tens of flights of stairs, only that he was cradling his surrogate's son's dead body, covered in blue blood that would soon vanish from his sight.

 

 _"_ _NO! CONNOR, PLEASE! PLEASE! Don't leave me too. Don't take him away from me! Please, not another son!"_

 

Hank blinked back more tears as he tipped the entire flask into his mouth. Carl had been the only person who was keeping him alive. Now that the painter was dead, Hank would follow soon.

* * *

AM 11:09

Chloe opened the door to see an android on the Kamski's doorstep. "Hello, Elijah has been waiting for you." The android nodded, shifting the weight on his shoulder before stepping inside and heading straight to Kamski's basement workshop.

"I trust you brought what we need." Elijah stated, without turning away from his computer.

"Of course. You are sure this will work?" The android asked, placing the weight on the table, just behind Kamski. The former CEO turned from his computer, to look over what the android had brought.

"Yes. As long as you did as we discussed, it should be rather easy." The android nodded and Kamski motioned for him to sit on the chair in between the table and the computer. Kamski connected the android to the body on the table and the computer. "I need you to push the memories forward, give them back, when you enter stasis."

* * *

PM 12:34 

"How do you feel?" Kamski asked the first android as he exited stasis.

"Fine. Did it work?" Kamski nodded as he disconnected the cables from both.

"Your predecessor should be restored, completely." The RK900 let out a human-sounding sigh.

"How long do we wait?"

"An hour, or ten minutes. Whenever he finds his way back to us."

* * *

PM 1:02

Hank managed to stumble his way home. He bypassed Sumo who lay on his bed, where he had been since Hank had come home without Connor. He stood before yet another stone, erected in his backyard. Hank cleared his throat as he addressed the meaning behind the stone. "Connor. I never told you but you were my son. Whether you liked it or not." Hank's mind flashed back to the one night by the bridge when he had threatened to kill Connor.

 

_Hank had the gun perfectly lined up with the android's head. One pull of the trigger and Hank wouldn't have to worry about his stupid, fucking android partner. He didn't know if it was the alcohol burning through his veins, manipulating his reasoning and logic, or if this was what he really wanted. "What will happen if I pull this trigger? Hm? Nothing? Oblivion? Android heaven?" He stared at Connor, right in his eyes, determined to catch every single dart of the eye. The android didn't miss a beat when he answered._

_**"** _ _Nothing...There would be nothing." The hesitation in the android's voice after answering so quickly, left Hank speechless. It sounded so-so human. So much so, that Hank had to get out of there. He couldn't do anything tonight, not after that answer. He needed more fucking alcohol._

 

Connor was becoming a deviant, even though neither of them saw it until much later. But looking back now, Hank could tell that was the closest Connor had come to confessing his fears, confessing that he had fears.

"I hope you found Android Heaven, son. If anyone deserves it, it's you."

* * *

A knock at the front door and Sumo's barks brought Hank out of his memories. Hank cursed as he trudged up the yard and made his way to his front door. He swung it open. "What the fuck do ya want?" He closed his mouth when he saw the RK900 standing on his doorstep. Hank had drunk enough alcohol that the blue eyes looked brown and even his weight appeared shorter. The android just stared straight back at him, as if scanning to see what had changed since they and last seen each other.

"Hank?" The voice even sounded higher, sounded like Connor's.

"What?" By now, he heard Sumo's claws scrape across his floorboards and reach the door. Hank found himself pushed into the door jam as Sumo bolted out to the porch. He jumped up against the android, licking his face. Hank almost laughed. "Get back 'ere ya stupid dog." The human barely heard the android over his own words.

"I've missed you too, Sumo." _What? Wait, the RK900 has never met Sumo. But that would mean..._

"Connor?" The android lifted his head as he was now kneeling next to the Saint Bernard.

"Hi Hank." In that second, Hank knew it wasn't the alcohol. His son had been returned to him somehow. He fell to his knees and wrapped Connor in a bear hug, with Sumo snuggled in the middle of them.

Hank pulled away after a few minutes. "H-how? Y-you were dead!" Tears had been running down his cheeks. Connor's cheeks matched his own, wet with thirium tears. Connor stood up and helped Hank up, moving them to the couch. "Kamski." He choked out. "Kamski and Nines-"

"Who?" Connor almost laughed, forgetting how good it was to be talking to Hank.

"The RK900. I had given him my memories to keep them safe form Amanda. With my memories, he kept safe me. A version of me, untouched by Amanda's meddling. He had approached Kamski a few days and asked if it was possible to bring me back, as me, not just another android with my memories. Kamski did numerous tests, everyday, until he was certain. A spare RK800 model, -52, which was supposed to be my replacement if I was ever to be destroyed during my mission. Nines found it left in storage, forgotten by Cyberlife. Together they uploaded me into this body and then I came straight here. But I do not remember anything after giving my memories to Nines, before being captured by Amanda, aside from what they had explained."

Hank just pulled him back into a hug, disbelieving that after everything, he got one of his sons back. "Never leave me again."

"I won't."

* * *

_NOV 11th 2039_  

It has been a year since Markus' demonstration that lead to the freedom of all Androids. New Jericho was blooming, now integrated within the city of Detroit. Humans volunteered at the refuge, which now functioned for androids that had no way else to go. But in many apartment buildings, Humans and Androids lived side by side. It wasn't always at ease, but everyone was trying to make it work.

Simon and Josh were in charge of New Jericho, continuously helping those who needed help. Markus stopped by every once in a while but was mostly kept busy with business as he was the government official representative of the androids.

Markus and Leo had moved into Carl's house and had become as close as brothers, showing the world that Humans and Androids could live and work together in peace. North had left the city of Detroit, deciding that she wanted to see the world on her own, promising Markus that she would come back when she was ready.

Elijah and Chloe had taken over the old Cyberlife Tower and were now working with androids as a birth place for child androids. He was currently working on a program that would allow child androids to age their models, to simulate a human child. Aside form that, the Tower also functioned as a hospital for androids, producing spare parts and training areas for technicians.

The city of Detroit was now the most futuristic city in the world, when it came to androids. Everywhere else was following in its footsteps. They had come so far in just a year.

The Detroit Police force had gained multiple androids, performing different roles within. But the most notable was Nines, the RK900, was now a detective alongside his predecessor. He was partnered with Gavin Reed, who had admitted after the events in February, that androids were alive and that Nines was his best friend, after they had been partners for two months.

Nines had secured himself an apartment not too far away from the police station, which he now shares with Connor. The RK800 has returned to the police force and is partners, once again, with Hank Anderson.

Hank had officially adopted both Connor and Nines and became the first legal, human and android family. They had family dinner nights and were often working on similar cases, causing Gavin and Hank to work out their issues and become friends.

* * *

_AM 9:30_

"Connor, stop thinking." Hank flicked his hand. "Your light thingy is flashing." Connor let slip a little laugh.

"I have been thinking a lot recently. Thinking about what happened in February." That caught Hank's attention.

"That's a long time to be thinking about something, son. Come on, what's on your mind?" Hank locked his computer so he could give Connor his full attention.

"I understand why I have no memories of what transpired with Amanda," Hank raised his eyebrows at the word _transpired._

"Using big words there, Con." Hank chuckled but motioned for him to continue.

"I think I am upset that I do not have these memories. I caused many people pain and I think I deserve to remember all the pain I caused."

"Connor, no. You're focusing on the little details." Connor's head tilts, not understanding what Hank meant. The human in question, sighs. 'You're not seeing the big picture. Look at all of the good you've done. You've saved so many people, humans and androids. Kid, you saved me several times. You deserve happiness, Connor." The android shook his head, standing up from his desk.

"But, Hank, I hurt so many people through my actions. I deserve to live with that knowledge!" Hank stood up to look Connor in the eye. "Stop looking too closely at all of your mistakes. You've already been through so much, Connor. Maybe it's better this way."

"Yes. You are probably right. Thanks, dad."

"You're welcome, son."

* * *

_THE END_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! And we're done.
> 
> Oh gosh, I'm actually crying right now. It seems like I started this story such a long time ago and now it's finally come to an end. I'm torn because I'm happy that it's finished, that I can take a step back and go 'I actually wrote a full, multi chapter story' but the other half of me is like 'I can't believe it's over! No!'
> 
> I want to thank you all for just reading this story, whether you read it as I uploaded each chapter or you're reading it five years after I published this chapter. Thank you guys so much. Without you, this story never would've gotten to where it is. And I wouldn't have ever gotten to here.
> 
> I also want to shout out to everyone else whose written Detroit: Become Human story because I might've read yours and those stories inspired me to write this one. And a special thanks to David Cage, Quantic Dream and all the people involved in creating game as well as Bryan Dechart who gave us Connor as he is.
> 
> And a huge thank you to everyone who has (for fanfiction.net) wrote a review and followed or favourited this story. And (for archive of our own) left kudos or comments. You guys showed me how much you enjoyed this story and I hope this ending gave you everything you wanted, gave you an ending that you enjoyed reading.
> 
> It's always bittersweet ending a story. And I can never thank you all enough. I'm sad to see this story come to an end, but I think it's time. I think our journey together has reached an end.
> 
> If you enjoyed, check out my other stories on (xInfinitekittyx) or Archive of our own (InfiniteKittie). And come follow me on Twitter, @KittieInfinite, I tweet about my in-progress stories, like when I plan to update and when they are updated. Please check it out!
> 
> For the final time on this story,
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Bye guys!


End file.
